Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire
by HeyIt'sME2610
Summary: Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTER. Please read, thanks. :
1. Moving

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 1:**** Moving**

Yeah, today was the day that I Sonny Monroe, was moving to Hollywood. The executive producer of So Random! Rang a couple of weeks ago and offered me a place. So today was the day I was leaving Wisconsin, to start my new life as an actress on a hit teen comedy show.

One more thing that you may want to know about me is that I am a Vampire. Yes, you read right I am a Vampire. Not just any Vampire I am the oldest Female Vampire, I am 2,609 years old. Okay, I am, to look at 17 which is good age but I won't age that way ever again. I was born 23rd April 599 BC, or, to anyone who asks 23rd April 1993.

So a bit about me: Allison 'Sonny' Katie Monroe, oldest female Vampire, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, I can read minds and change what they are thinking (that comes in very handy actually), lightning fast, can't feel physical pain, body temperature is 40°c so 3°c higher than the normal human body temperature. I can't feel the cold, I can go out in the sun, despite what Twilight says. I have been married 467 times including Julies Cesar, He wasn't very bright, I have lived in most countries, and now I am going back to where I was originally born. Hollywood, I wasn't called Hollywood back then, there wasn't a name, it was just the Coast of America then.

I have only had 2 children, Mary Lizzie Monroe, born 67AD died 100AD and Jake Edward Monroe born 1254AD, died 1304. Neither were Vampires. Anyway, I am sure you will find out more about me as I tell you about my career. I do not drink human blood, never have done and never will, just animal I go for about 6 months without blood though, I fed a week ago so I will be fine until October, I also eat normal food and drink normal drink, but only twice a week. I can't get drunk either so never had a hangover, lucky me eh?

Nobody knows that I am a Vampire except Connie, my adoptive mother. I love her she is so kind and caring, I tell her everything, she is coming with me to Hollywood. It's just her and me, her husband Josh, died about 7 years ago. I have live with Connie for about 11 years, and it was horrible to see Josh go, he was just as nice a Connie is. He died in a car accident when the train derailed and crashed into him. Oh Josh knew that I am a Vampire as well. From then I vowed to stay with Connie for the rest of her life.

The date is 4th May 2010. Connie and I are now driving to the airport, to get our 10 o'clock flight to LA. We talked about who I would meet whilst I was in Hollywood, and if there would be any cute boys, I told I have had enough, boyfriends, husbands to last me lifetime, Connie didn't find it very funny. If I didn't know any better I would say that she was jealous, she didn't like it that I would 'age' anymore so she held that against me. However, she is technically younger than me, she's 34 I am 2,609 in a 17 year olds body, she looks her age, I don't.

"Hey, Connie" I asked.

"Yes, Sonny" She replied.

"Do you think I am doing the right thing by moving to Hollywood? It's just that it's going to very difficult, I mean that because I am a Vampire, and they're not, and if I tell them I don't know how they will take it. But what if they find out and they tell someone then I will have to leave and I don't want to, ugh what will-" Connie cut me off.

"Calm down, Sonny, your nervous I know you. You will be fine I know it." She said.

"I hope so." The rest of the drive to the airport was in silence, it was comfortable though. I could hear what she was thinking. _I do hope she will settle in alright. I hope they will be nice to her._ I blocked the rest of Connie's thoughts out and focused on where we were going.

We finally arrived at the airport, checked in and sat in the waiting area. The executive Producer, Marshall Pike, had brought us First Class Tickets. We boarded the plane and took our seats, I fell asleep on the plane. (another thing I do need my sleep but only a max of about 3 hours) so I slept for about half of the flight. Connie was having a massage when I woke up. I just started watching old re-runs of So Random! On the TV screen in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh my socks off, it was the sketch for Dolphin Boy, Ha Grady was so funny I couldn't wait to meet them. _"When he gets nervous, better bring your mop, it's not on porpoise when he blows his top, he's dolphin boy!" _ The ending song finished and Mackenzie Falls came on I absolutely loved that show (until I met Chad Dylan Cooper) there was so much drama, I thought that Mackenzie tried to hard though, and Portlyns fake crying cracked me up. When it finished Twilight came on. I hated that movie, it wasn't the truth, I should know I am a Vampire after all. I switched it off and started messing around on my phone, and texted Lucy, she also knew that I was a Vampire, and I could trust her with my very, very old life.

"Passengers, can you please sit and buckle up, we will be landing in about 10 minutes" said, some girl on the intercom. "Oh goodie."

After departing the plane we grabbed our luggage, and found a taxi waiting for us. The driver drove us to the Studio. Condor Studios to be precise. Mr. Pike came out to meet us "Sonny, Connie" she shouted "I am so glad that you are finally here"

"So am I, Mr. Pike" I responded with.

"Please, Sonny, it's Marshall"

"Nice to meet you Marshall, I'm Connie, Sonnys adoptive mother" Connie said.

"Come on, the rest of the cast are dying, to meet you Sonny" Marshall said, blimey I thought either he is really excited or this is just how he is all of the time. We followed him into studio 2, and then I met the rest of the cast.

"Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora. It's nice to finally meet you all" I stuck out my hand to shake hands with them.

**Haha. That's you lot for today please review, it would make me really happy. Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	2. Meeting and Greeting

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 2: ****Meeting and Greeting**

"Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora. It's nice to finally meet you all" I stuck out my hand to shake hands with them. Nico took my hand and kissed it, I giggled like a man woman. Grady stuck out his hand and shook my hand nicely, Zora just looked at it and then said "Hey Sonny". Tawni stood there and filed her nails.

"Tawn, say hello to Sonny" Marshall asked politely.

"Hey, Sonwanmy"

"It's Sonny" I said slightly annoyed.

"I don't care" Tawni looked at me as if I was something that you wouldn't want to step in.

She left after that, Nico and Grady offered to give me a tour of the studio(A/N I know that I said she went to studio 2 in the last chapter they are actually in studio 3) and Zora went, who knows where. I could read her mind so I knew that she was in the vents, okay that is a weird place to hide, but I suppose I will let her get on with whatever she wants to do.

"Right then, Sonny" Nico asked.

"Yes"

"Erm... what about we start with a tour of the stage, oh, before I forget tonight is your first time on screen so we will give you a quick tour, and then go rehearse. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine by me, what sketch are we doing tonight?"

"Oh, it is the Fastys Fast Food right Nico?" Grady asked his best friend.

I nodded in agreement, how exciting was this I am finally on my favourite TV show of the Century. Well I have been through a lot of them.

After my tour I went into costume, hair and makeup. I came out in a pale purple shirt, dark purple scarf and black skinnies, my hair was done in a French plait, and a had subtle makeup on. Ready? I think not. I was really scared, I knew there would be no people watching at the moment but I was still really scared. As I walked out Nico asked me if I wanted something to drink I said yes, he came back with some blackcurrant. Ooh, my favourite, except for blood. I sipped the drink slowly it was warm. I had never had it warm before, it was quite nice actually I need to have this more often. I watched as Nico, Grady and Tawni as they went through the sketch for the first time without me so I knew what I was doing. Then I was my time in the spot light. As for feeling nervous, it had melted away since I had, had the blackcurrant, maybe Nico knew I might be nervous and knew exactly what to do to calm me down.

We went through the sketch about 6 times before the main show tonight, I got up from where I was sitting on the floor and went off to my dressing room I shared with Tawni. I sank down on the leopard print sofa and thought.

It's only early days but should I let Marshall know that I am a Vampire. Hmm, no I would let him know in about a month or so. Just then Tawni came in, "Come on Sonny, we are going to go and rehearse once more then show the world the new member of So Random!"

"Okay, I'm coming" I replied with.

"Are you ready to get SO RANDOM!" came the voice on the announcer. Oh no, okay now I am really scared, I have been through many things in my life but none have been as scary as this. The crowd started screaming their heads off as the curtain came up.

We went through the sketch as planned, and when we were finished, we ran forwards to miss being hit by the Blue and Silver tassel curtain. "Right guys I would like to introduce to you our newest cast mate Sonny Monroe" Marshall said, he handed me the microphone and nodded from me to gone on.

"Erm, Hi everyone, I'm Sonny, and well that was our show I hope you enjoyed it, er, see you next week" I smiled and them and then walked off stage.

"Hey, well done Sonny" Nico said with a pat on the back.

"Thanks Nico, you did well yourself"

I was walking back to Tawni and my dressing room when I bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Chad Dylan Cooper. Great.

"Hey, watch where you're going" he said.

"Wait, you're the new girl over a Chuckle City?" he questioned.

"Yeah that's me" I thought I would mess with him, "and you are?" He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Wh-wh-what y-you don't know who I am?"

"Nope sorry" I said with a sheepish grin on my face.

"I'm Chad Dylan Copper, AKA The Greatest Actor of Our Generation."

"Oh, nice to meet you Chad" I held out my hand. He shook it nicely.

"Hey, your hands really warm, are you ok?" I snatched back my hand, and said "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been sitting on it that's all" Great Sonny that is all you can come up with. Ugh.

"Oh, okay then see you around Sonny" He walked off in the other direction. I chose to read his mind._ Hey, she's kinda cute, I'll make her fall for me with my CDC Charm. _"Excuse me" I said. Chad whipped around.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Why did you just say that I was kinda cute? And what the hell is CDC Charm?"

"Damn, did I say that aloud" he asked

Oh bugger, now you have done it Sonny. "What no I just err... Heard your mind" I can't get out of this one no way.

"Oh cool, cool. WHAT? Did you just say that you read my mind?"

"Haha read your mind, ha, do be serious, lucky guess?" Uh oh, now I was in for it.

"Well ok I guess, anyway I have to go and rehearse for Mackenzie Falls" he said in dramatic voice. I stifled a giggle and carried on walking to the dressing room. I got undressed, and changed back into my pale yellow skinnies, and my pink one shoulder long top, I shoved on my pink heels, and raced to my car that Connie dropped off earlier. I drove home in silence, thinking about Chad. That does not sound right, I was thinking what I should tell him if he brings up the mind reading thing again. I decided that I would avoid the truth as much as possible.

I got to the apartment that I had only been in once before, when Connie and I had a look around so see which apartment we would buy, we chose this one as there is a really big window in my room. Connie and her friends Sarah, Chloe and James had been up here a couple of times over the last few weeks to decorate and move in furniture. I had yet to see my room I couldn't wait. As I walked in I saw our deep blue couch in the living room, Connie was lounging on it watching a re-run of the show that I just did. "Hey Connie"

"Oh, hey sweetie, did you have a nice day? Made any friends?"

"Yeah the day was great, Nico, Grady and Tawni are really nice, not too sure on Zora though she spent most of the day in the vent system."

"That's great honey, your first sketch is really funny, well done!"

"Thanks. Anyway I'm gonna see my room and have a bath, okay" I said.

"Okay, Sonny"

**Okay, there you go 2 chapters in 1 day I'm on a role. Don't expect it to last though I have school tomorrow =( anyway Thanks for reading, Please review it really helps. Thanks to DannySamLover20 for being the first to review thank you. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	3. Thinking

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 3:**** Thinking**

"Okay, Sonny" Connie said turning back to the TV I sauntered off to my room to have a look around. I opened my bedroom door, it was pretty obvious which room was mine, considering that SONNY was hung on the white door in pale green text. As I looked around I first noticed that the walls were the same colour green as my name on the door, I had a grassy green carpet and the ceiling and gloss work was white. My bed was against the wall with pale yellow and pink sheets. (In case you haven't noticed I like pale colours.) My bed side table was next to my bed with a picture of Connie, Josh and me. I also had a drawing of my real mother, Mary and Jake, they weren't very good but it was the fact that I had drawings of them.

I remembered the day that Mary died, we were helping Arthur (my husband at the time) to plant some trees in the patch of land that we owned. We were hauling some heavy stones up the ramp to build our house, anyway, one of them fell backwards off of the 'sledge' that we were pulling the rocks up with, it hit Mary, and shattered her skull, she was only 23 years of age. I sat down on my bed and cried my little eyes out, I remembered it like it was yesterday. Vampires have very, very good memories, I remembered when I was 5, before I was bitten by a Vampire, that I was playing with my brother and he punched me and broke my rib. It hurt like hell.

I stood up, and went over to my en-suite bathroom and ran the bath. I got undressed, I let the warm water envelope me in an embrace. I loved having baths.

Whilst being in the bath I thought if I should tell them that I am a Vampire, I would have to eventually, something would give me away, the fact that I only ate twice a week and that once every 6 months I would disappear for the whole day, and that I would just sit there and think about my life before I came to Hollywood, and that I could seem to work out what people were thinking. Along with the fact that I was hotter than what I should be, and wore summery clothes in the middle of Winter. Many things would give me away, I had to be careful.

I got out of the bath and got in my bed 11pm I would be up in 3 hours. 2am I got up out of bed and padded of f to the kitchen, I grabbed a biscuit and a Coke and sat down at the table. I chose to write a song, I do that quite often actually just sit and write, I have my own guitar. I hate the nights, there is nothing much that I can do except watch the TV or write songs. I sat down on the sofa and flicked through the channels. Nothing on, not surprised and 3 o'clock in the morning. I finally decided on watching a movie. Mamma Mia, the best film ever.

When the film was over I decided to write a couple of sketches, not that they would be any good I set to work. I came up with three sketches "Gassie the Tooting Pooch" "One Bad Bee" and "Loser Force 5!" I please with myself. 7am Connie would be up soon, I thought that now would be a good time to have a shower. As I let the water trickle down my body I started to hum to myself. I got out of the shower, and walked in to my room. I blow dried my hair then straightened it, I put on my blue leggings, white vest top and my long grey cardi. I placed on light makeup, blush, eye shadow, and mascara and eye liner. I walked out into the kitchen in my cow slippers, took a sip of milk. I put my things that I would need today in my bag, put on my grey ankle boots, said bye to Connie and rushed out the door.

I walked over to my red Mini Cooper S and climbed in I drove to the studio with the radio on full blast, I was listening to Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi.

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck  
It's tough, so tough_

Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love, mmm, for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We got each other and that's a lot  
For love we'll give it a shot!

Oh, we're half way there  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk  
So tough, mmm, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers  
"Baby it's okay, someday"

We gotta hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We got each other and that's a lot  
For love we'll give it a shot!

Oh, we're half way there  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Livin' on a prayer!

We gotta hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer

Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer

Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer 

I arrived at the studio at 8:15 and stepped out of my mini. I trudged over to studio 3 and entered the Prop House. The others wouldn't be here for another hour or so yet. I sat on the green poofy sofa and listened to my Ipod. I was unaware of Chad coming in as I was so engrossed in playing solitaire. I felt a tap on my left shoulder and turned around to the right. I knew he was there I could hear his thoughts.

"Damn, Monroe, how did you know I was this side?" questioned Chad.

"The opposite shoulder tap doesn't fool me it's old." He smiled at me, I could tell it was fake.

"Yeah, well, okay. What yah doing in here anyways?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, I was just waiting in on the others."

"Others?"

"Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora duh, who else?" I answered.

"Oh right, right"

"So, Chad, what brings you over to 'Chuckle City'?"

"Erm... I er just wanted to erm, never mind" He said.

Now was the time bring out the mind reading, so, I did just that. _I wanted to come and see you, and see how well you have settled in, and if you wanted to come over to the Falls sometime to meet my cast?"_

"Yeah, sure Chad, I would love to come over to the Falls and meet you cast mates"

"You would, that's great Sonny." He replied with.

"WHAT IS HE DOING IN HERE?" Came Tawni's scream from the entrance to the prop house.

**Right there you have it for today. I will either put up Chapter 4 later tonight, or tomorrow, but I have school and homework to do, so be patient. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	4. We are Rivals?

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 4:**** We are rivals? **

"WHAT IS HE DOING IN HERE?" Came Tawni's scream from the entrance to the prop house.

"He came to ask me something, why you ask. Or rather scream?" I asked back.

"HE IS THE ENEMY, SONNY" She shouted back at me.

"He's the enemy?" What the hell was she on about.

"Yeah, he is the enemy. He is always mimicking us and taking away all the stuff that we have earned." Tawni said back to me. "Plus, he works on Mackenzie Falls."

"What's so bad about Mackenzie Falls?" I said.

"Yeah, what's so bad about Mackenzie Falls, Blondie?" Chad said mimicking my voice, I so do not talk like that.

"It's... They're... ugh... I will tell you later, Sonny, just get him out of here." She said, I could tell by the tone that she was using, she was really peeved off. _They always take credit for what we have done, and they think that they are way better than us. He is such a conceited jerk. I hate him, I cannot believe that I fell for him when I was 6. 12 years ago Chad hasn't changed much, scratch that Chad hasn't changed at all. _I read Tawnis mind, I would have to tell her I don't want to listen to why we are rivals, I would find it out all on my own. And Chad hasn't changed in 12 years? Blimey.

Chad walked off to his set to film. I was so glad that he was gone, I was starting to like him less, and less.

Nico and Grady turned up about 10 minutes after Chad left. Zora wasn't here today, she had school just like every Wednesday. We all sat down in the Prop House and talked about some sketches that we might do. I talked to them about the ideas that I came up with about 6 o'clock this morning.

"Hey we could do a sketch where Zora is 'Annoying Girl' and she annoys the hell out of people." Nico said with a proud grin plastered on his face.

"It could be set in a cinema, with say, Sonny and Nico on a date, and then Zora, gets a phone call and answers it really loud and in a really high pitched voice." Grady said.

"Yeah, we could do that, and I like the idea of Sonny and me on a date." Nico said. I blushed.

"Cool, right then let's get set on writing a script." Tawni demanded, she hadn't cheered up much since earlier.

A week later, we all filed in to the Prop House, Marshall wanted to tell us something.

"Now, as you are all here, I am pleased to tell you that you have a guest star this week."

"Ooh, is it Daniel Radcliffe, I love the Harry Potter films" Tawni said excitedly.

"No, it's..." Unfortunately, Marshall didn't get to finish as none other than...

"...me Chad Dylan Cooper" Walked through the doors.

Great, just great, now we would be stuck with him for 3 whole days. If there was one thing that I had learned over the past week, it was do not go near Chad Dylan Cooper. Under any circumstances.

"NOOOOO" Tawni, Nico Grady and Zora all screamed at the same time. I sat there with a sad face on. Although I already knew that Chad would be on So Random! This week, I decided to keep it to myself, and for good reason too.

"What up, Randoms?" Chad said in a weird voice. Marshall, Tawni, Nico and Grady left me and Chad to it, Zora went up in the vents. Again.

"Monroe?"

"Cooper?"

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"Why on earth did you agree to work on the show with us this week?" I questioned Chad Perfect time to do some mind reading I thought._ So I could come and work with you, your cute, stupid cute._ Stupid cute? What was that supposed to mean?

"Because, I wanted a break for The Falls this week." Sure Chad, sure.

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure thank you very much." He answered

"Fine." I said

"Fine." He replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Not quite, where's my sammich?"

"Go get it yourself." I told him, and with that I walked out. _What was that, why do I Chad Dylan Cooper have to get my own sammich. I deserve more than that. I am the Greatest Actor of our Generation. _My god Chad, you are so conceited, I thought.

Today was Friday, the day me and Chad had to go though our sketch and then perform it to the world. What fun.

I arrived at the studio at 8, early again. I once again went to go sit down in the Prop House. When I got there, however, Chad was already in there going though his script. Awww, he looks so vulnerable down there by himself. Wait, Sonny, what the hell are you thinking. I walked in and plonked myself down on the couch beside him.

"Cooper, what are you doing in here. Shouldn't you be messing around with your hair?"

"Ouch, Sonny, that hurt. Do you really think I would mess around with my hair all day?"

"..."

"Wait, don't answer that."

"Okay, so why are you in here anyway?" I asked again.

"I was waiting for you, I want to do a good job tonight. Can you run lines with me?" He questioned with a puppy dog face.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we are so good"

We went through the script at least 5 times, and then had a dress rehearsal.

"Hey, Sonny, wanna grab some lunch me?" Chad wondered. I have already eaten twice this week.

"No."

"Why not?"

"er..." How was I going to get out of this one. Hmm. "I don't eat on Fridays." That was all you could come up with, Sonny? Great now I was talking in 3rd person.

"Why don't you eat on Fridays?" Chad asked.

"Never have done, never will." I answered, truthfully for once.

"Oh, okay then, but at least come over to the commissary with me. Please." Chad said, again with the puppy dog face.

"Oh my god, Chad Dylan Cooper, saying please. You're not ill are you?" I laughed at my joke.

"No, Monroe, I'm fine thank you very much." He retaliated.

"Now you're saying thank you, you sure you are okay?" I giggled again. He gave me a death glare, I stopped laughing immediately.

"Fine come on then." I said and got up and followed him to get his lunch.

"Fine."

"I am not playing that again. Okay?" I was fed up with that already.

After Chad had stuffed his face with Lobster, we went back to set.

We rehearsed twice more. Chad then went off to record a bit of Mackenzie Falls. I sat down on the leopard print couch in my dressing room. Tawni and I had become great friends over the week that I had already been here. Okay, we weren't that close. She still didn't know that I was a Vampire.

That is when I decided that I was going to go and tell Marshall. I walked into his office and sat down.

"Marshall?"

"Yes, Sonny"

"I need to tell you something, but I am not sure how you will take it."

"Fire away, kiddo"

"Marshall, I am a..."

**HAHA Cliffy don't worry your little heads I will update soon. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	5. Your're a WHAT?

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 5:**** You're a WHAT? **

"Marshall, I am a..."

_Please don't say you're going to quit_ _or that you pregnant, that's why Mandy got kicked off. _

"Marshall, no I am not pregnant." Haven't been for the past 700 years. "And seriously, Mandy got kicked off because she was pregnant?" I questioned.

"Hey, how did you know that?" Marshall asked.

"Ha, funny story, that's what I came here to talk to you about."

"Well Sonny, go ahead." He begged for me to go on.

"Well I'm not sure how you will take it, but, please you have to believe me. Even if it doesn't sound like the truth, oh, and please do not scream when I tell you." I begged.

"Okay, Sonny, I won't. Fire away."

"I...I...am...a...Vam..Vampire." I stuttered. He sat down, his legs had obviously given way.

"'Kay, Sonny, erm... well now what do I say?"

"Well I am 2,609 years old, in a 17 year olds body. I can read minds, I do not drink human blood, never have done, never will. But I do need to feed once every 6 months, so I will need the 1st of May and October off for the whole day. Please don't tell anyone, I will in my own time." Phew, I am so glad I got that off my chest, I know, I know I have only been here a week but Marshall had the right to know.

"Oh, that's good, great, thanks for telling me. DAVE! I need water."

"Right away, Mr Pike." Dave answered, and rushed off down the hall.

"So Sonny, I erm..."

"Marshall don't worry I am perfectly fine around humans." Although Chad might taste nice. SHUT UP SONNY, I screamed to my mind.

"You said you can read minds, what am I thinking?" Marshall asked me. _I wish Dave would hurry up with that water, and Sonny is a Vampire. Arrgh._

"I wish Dave would hurry up with that water, and Sonny is a Vampire. Arrgh." I told him.

"Wow, Sonny you can read minds, what's Dave thinking?" _I hate this job, Why Mr Pike go get the water himself?_

"I hate this job, Why Mr Pike go get the water himself?" I told Marshall, truthfully.

"Grrrr." Marshall groaned.

"Well then, Marshall, I'm going to go now, please you can't tell anyone, I am trusting you."

"Okay. Bye Sonny"

"Bye Marshall"

I skipped to my dressing room and saw Tawni, filing her nails again. I sat down at my vanity and looked in the mirror. I really do not look my age, good job too, I would be a pile of bones if I did. _ Left, right, left, right and perfect. Stupid Nico, him and Grady are always so clumsy, they broke my perfectly shaped nail, now I have to file all of them down, and repaint them, look, and I'm pretty. _ Gosh Tawni was so full of herself, just like the Jerkthrob. I got up and looked at the clock on the wall 2:36. I would go over and annoy Chad.

As I walked over to studio 2 I could hear Chads thoughts. _Why is that Sonny Monroe so hot. _ Me hot haha Chad makes me laugh._ Is it possible that I could have fallen in love with her. No, CDC Does not, and never will fall in love, especially with a Random. But not just any Random, Sonny, the nice one, I swear she sees through my Bad Boy act. Right I am decided I will avoid her at all costs, until I can get my hormones calmed down. I wonder what she looks like in a bikini when she's just come out of the sea all glistening wet and... _I took this as my cue to walk in on him, I did not need to know where this was leading to.

"Chad?" He immediately span around and un-tucked his shirt to hide the obvious fact that they were quite a bit tighter than what they were a couple of minutes ago. _Oh my god. Sonny could not have chosen a better time to walk in on me, right, lets hide you my little friend. _

"Sonny!" He practically screamed. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see you." I said solemnly. His 'little friend'. Come on Chad you could do better than that.

"Really Sonny. Really?" What is up with him, oh, yeah I know, his 'little friend.'

"Yes, Chad. Yes"

"Why?" he questioned, his trousers had now become a bit looser, and he regained his posture and stood up straight.

"I don't know. I just decided to come and annoy you." I answered.

"Oh, 'kay so what do ya want Monroe." _Come on Chad Jr get down or I will have to get rid of Sonny and believe you, me you want her to go but I don't. _I laughed so hard that I gave myself belly ache.

"What's so funny, Monroe?" Chad asked me.

"Seriously, Chad. Seriously. Chad Jr, you named him" I doubled over laughing my head off. "Chad Jr, could you not choose a better name for him?" I asked. Chad had a shocked expression on his face. Oh, bollocks. Chad did not know that I could read minds. Damn, I've done it for sure this time. I finally stopped laughing, and stood up, I had somehow managed to end up on the floor. I looked up at Chad, his face had gone beet red. Opps.

"How the hell did you know that Monroe. Nobody knows that except me and you have only been here a week?" He looked at me with a stern look on his face. I was in for it now.

"Lucky Guess. Again" I said quietly. Hoping he hadn't heard me. He did.

"LUCKY GUESS, HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT A LUCKY GUESS!" He roared at me. I sat down on the floor, I thought that I would only tell Marshall today, I guess I would have to tell Chad as well. There was no way I would get out of this one. I took a deep breath and told him. Bugger.

"Chad, I can read minds. Please don't shout at me, it's kind of a massive secret, that, and the fact that I am a Vampire. Don't you dare tell anyone." I growled the last bit.

Chad sank down on the sofa in his dressing room and looked up at me.

"So I guess you have been hearing all the thoughts that I have been having about you?"

"Erm... how can I say yes nicely. Yeah, I have. Sorry I laughed." I said to him.

"It's okay, so how about we go out for a bite to eat tonight?" _I hope she eats, as long as she doesn't drink blood I am fine with that. Okay, now I am scared, there is a Vampire in my room. A very HOT Vampire in my room. Cool. _

"Chad don't worry yourself, I only drink animal blood, but I only eat normal food twice a week, and I have only eaten once this week. So yeah, sure I will go out with you tonight." I said. "Oh, and while I remember, thanks for calling me a HOT Vampire."

"Sure, no prob" He smiled at me, a genuine smile, not a fake one. "So I will pick you up at 6?"

"Suits me."

"Fine." Chad said, I knew what he was trying to do, so I went along with it.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" He asked.

"Oh, we are so good." I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out.

**CHADS POINT OF VIEW**

"Fine." I said, hoping she would go along with it.

"Fine." She said back, yes, score 1 for CDC

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Oh, we are so good." Sonny gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Blimey, she's a Vampire I'm dating a Vampire. Wait, Chad you're not dating her. Yet. I said I would pick her up at six. 3 hours, that's just enough time.

I drove home and jumped in the shower, and let myself think about what had just happened. I could not tell anyone that she was a Vampire, she would kill me, literally. I got out and dried myself off.

**Well, there you go Sonny has told Marshall and Chad, and now she has a date with him. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	6. A Date with CDC

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 6:**** A Date with CDC. **

I got home about half an hour after I said bye to Chad, I have a date with him. Woah, hold up Sonny, it's not a date, he just asked you out for a bite to eat. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could go, pretty fast actually. I sprinted through the door of Connie's and my apartment, Connie was blur as I ran into my bedroom and flung myself into the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and put the water on cold. That was another thing I never needed hot water for a shower as I could not feel it, so Connie could have all the hot water she wanted, she liked that.

When I got out of the shower, the time was 3:30, 2 and a quarter hours, I dried my hair and let it go wavy, I put on my dressing gown and went to watch the TV for a bit. I chose to watch Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl, when it had finished I went to get dressed. I chose my white leggings with my gold shirt, that came down about half way above my thigh. I slipped on my gold flats and did my makeup. 5:45, in fifteen minutes Chad would be here.

I paced around the apartment for a good 10 minutes, until Connie told me to stop.

"Sonny, will you stop pacing you will end up the other side of the world if you're not careful." Connie looked at me with a stern expression.

"Sorry."

"Ding Dong." Went the door bell. Crap. Chad was here at exactly 6 o'clock.

I opened the door to reveal a very worried looking Chad.

"Chad are you ok?" I questioned.

"Yes, just a little worried about what you are going to do." He said. Connie looked at me with a confused look.

"Both, Chad and Marshall know that I am the V word. Don't worry." I answered the look on her face.

"Hello, Mrs Monroe." Said Chad.

"Hey, Chad."

"Come on, Sonny."

"Bye Connie." I shouted as I walked out the door.

"So, Chad where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh you may want to think about something else then." I said.

"Why?" He questioned.

"I can read minds you silly."

"Oh, yeah." He looked up at me as we got into his red convertible. We sat in silence, except for the quite ringing of the radio. I started to sing softly along with the music.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
and for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

"Wow, Sonny you're really good" Chad smiled, whilst keeping his eyes on the road.

"Erm...Thanks." I replied. I don't sing often.

"So Sonny, tell me about you."

"Okay, where should I start?" I asked. Chad would ask the questions, I would answer.

"How old are you?" Chad asked.

"2,609. You?"

"18, wow that's old you must of seen some pretty cool things in your life. Favourite memory?"

"When my daughter Mary, was born, she died in 100AD. Only 23." I really didn't want to talk about it was still a pain full subject, even after all those years.

"Oh, Sonny I'm Sorry." Chad said.

"It's okay. Next question." Chad knew he had touched a subject that I didn't want to talk about so he changed it.

"Okay, have you ever been married?"

"Yes, 467 times, all of my husband's have died."

"Woah. Who was your last husband?"

"The last time I was married was in 1936, John Adams he died in the second world war, gas." I said. I never really liked John much, he was very quiet, and kept to himself.

"Right... When were you born?"

"599BC"

"Who turned you into a Vampire?" Now that I did not know, when I was turned into a Vampire I didn't remember them because I wasn't in love with them.

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"If you don't love the Vampire who turned you into one then you won't remember them."

"Oh, so if you were to turn me into a Vampire, would I remember you?" Chad questioned.

"I don't know, if we were both in love yes, if not no." I replied. I picked now to read his mind._ Yay, I would remember Sonny, because I love her, no wait I wouldn't because she won't ever love me back. That's me going all soft, SHUT UP CDC. She looks really nice in those leggings and blouse, I wander what size she is 6, 8, 10 no she won't be as big as a 10, I will ask her._

"Chad, I am a size 8 but I have size 10 hoodies."

"Damn, you read my mind didn't you? What other things can you do?"

"Yes, I did read your mind. I can change what people are thinking, so if you were thinking nasty thoughts, say, about Tawni, then I could change them so you would be thinking something nice about her."

"Why did you have to choose Blondie?" He asked me. I don't know I just did because she was the first person that came into my mind. I shrugged.

"We're here." Chad sang after parking the car. I didn't notice, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not realise until he said if for the 2nd time.

"Sonny, we are here." Came a very dreamy voice. Sonny, shut up about Chad.

"Oh great. Where is here exactly?" I asked Chad.

"The park." He said

"Cool, I love parks."

"Good job I chose the park then isn't it."

"Yes, it is." I said.

We walked towards a very open patch under a tree, Chad was walking slightly behind me with a picnic basket. I have to say, when he asked me out for a bite to eat, I thought that he meant a posh restaurant. Chad placed down the basket and we sat down under the tree.

"So tell me some more about you, Monroe."

"Okay, Cooper."

"Favourite colour?"

"Pale Green. Yours?"

"It used to be blue." _until I saw your eyes_ "Now it's chocolate brown. Favourite film?"

"Mamma Mia, yours? I asked.

"Erm...Chad Dylan Cooper the Chad Dylan Cooper Story, a Chad Dylan Cooper Production-"

"Chad, SHUT UP." I shouted.

"Sorry, least favourite film?"

"Twilight." I said before he had finished his question.

"Why?"

"Because it lies, and they send out a false image of who a Vampire really is."

"Oh, okay can you run really fast like they can?"

"Yes, but without the CGI." I said, Chad laughed.

"Show me." He begged.

"I don't really want to."

"Awww, come on Monroe, it's only me and you." Chad said with a puppy dog face.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." Chad replied

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine." I shot back.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." He said again.

"So we're good?"

"Ohhhh, we are so good." Chad said.

I got up and sprinted off in the other direction, I rushed around the park with everything thing going past in a blur of green. I slowed down and walked back over to Chad.

"WOW, and you're not even out of breath?" he still looked shocked.

"Nope." I said

"I bet you're hungry though?"

"Not really." I answered.

"Oh." He opened the picnic basket and pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. We sat therefore a good 2 hours before Chad said that we should take me home. There was one thing that I could not help but ask, so I did.

"So, Chad."

"Yes."

"How is Chad Jr coming along?" I asked.

"I'll show you if you want."

"No thanks, I'm good." I said a little shocked.

"Awwww, Monroe, you're no fun." Chad whined.

"Awwww, Copper, sorry I'm sure that you have had enough of that, haven't you?" I asked him.

"Haha, no actually, now you come to mention it... I'm still a virgin." He mumbled. I heard him, I have exceptionally good hearing.

"Really, Hollywood's Bad Boy is still a virgin?" I said.

"Yes." He said just as quietly.

"Oh, Chad, poor you, I have only done it 4 times and two of those times I got pregnant. Lucky me." I said with enthusiasm.

"Sonny, don't tell anyone. Please, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone that you're a Vampire didn't I." Chad had stopped walking and just stared at me waiting for his answer.

"Chad, I promise, I will not tell a soul. Hand on heart." I put my hand over my heart whilst I said it.

"Thanks, Sonny. Come on let's get you home you need your sleep."

"Actually, I only need 3 hours, and I am fine, so I could hang out for I bit longer. What cha say to that." I said.

"Sonny, as much as I would love to stay out here with you, Chad Dylan Cooper needs him beauty sleep.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said with sincere in my voice.

"It's okay."

When Chad and I finally got home and he walked me to my door, we said our goodbyes and then I kissed on the cheek again. He left me and said that I would see him tomorrow.

"Goodbye, Chad."

"Bye, Sonny."

"I will see you tomorrow, bye." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked into the apartment.

**There you go, Sonny and Chad's first of many, many dates. PLEASE REVEIEW! All you have to do is click the little button down there and review. Please it makes me want to continue with this story. Thanks for reading. REVIEW. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	7. Feeding

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise. In case you haven't worked it out yet **_**italics**_** are what Sonny can hear, through mind reading. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 7:**** Feeding**

I had now been in Hollywood for just over 4 months, it was September 30th and I had the whole day off tomorrow, to go and feed. I was walking around the studio when I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going. Oh hey, Sonny" said Chad, I have spoken to him every day since our date back in May. Luckily for me I didn't fall, Chad did.

"Hey, Chad. How are you?" I asked.

"Fine, and you?" He replied.

"A little hungry, now that you mention it." What was a happy face had turned into one of worry.

"Chad, I told you I don't drink human blood." I whispered.

"Oh right, right"

"Anyway, I am just going to get changed, I am leaving tomorrow."

"WHAT, why where are you going?" Chad asked shocked._ Please don't leave you've only just got here, and I like you too much to let you leave._

"Chad, I am going off to feed otherwise I will be really cranky, and you don't want that do you?" I questioned.

"No not really, so you haven't been kicked off."

"No."

"Oh well okay then, does your cast know?" Chad asked me, with a smile.

"No, they don't they just think I am helping Connie at home for the day."

"Oh okay, see you around Monroe."

"Bye, Cooper." I said and went off to my dressing room.

"Hey Tawni." I greeted when I walked through the door. Damn why did she have to be in here, I wanted to get changed into my 'hunting clothes'. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just looking at myself in the mirror, I'm so pretty, don't you think Sonny."

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Don't sound to enthusiastic." Tawni said back, while practising poses in the mirror.

"Yeah, sure." I said with enthusiasm this time.

"Now, that's better."

I sat down on the sofa and waited for Tawni to leave, in the meantime. _Oh, look at you aren't you so pretty, yes you are, yes you are. _Great, I could not listen to this for another hour or so. So I went to get some fro-yo, it wouldn't fill me up much, but it would keep me going for the next hour until I could get changed, and leave.

I thought I would go to the Amazon Rainforest, I hadn't been there in a while, make that 354 years, actually.

When I got back to the dressing room Tawni had gone. Good. I threw the rest of the fro-yo in the bin and got changed. I only wore a black t-shirt with black jeans and black trainers. I put my hair up in a ponytail, and jumped out of the window. It was now 3pm so I had about 4 hours until nightfall, Connie knew that I wasn't coming back tonight, so she had invited Adam over she and him had been going out for about two months now. I liked Adam, he was nice, and he really, really likes Connie, his mind said so.

I was now running as fast as my legs would carry me, down south to the Amazon Rainforest. When I finally got there I went into hunting mode, I would climb the trees and search around until I saw food. I first saw a Panther, I jumped from the top of a 50 foot high tree and with extreme accuracy landed on its back, I grabbed its neck in my hands in bit into the soft fur. I sucked the blood, like always there was the warm sensation that my body was filled with when I tasted the blood, I carried on until the animal went limp in my arms, when I was finished I dug a grave for the Panther, I placed him in the pit and covered it with soil. I said a couple of words, and climbed to the top of another tree.

Next I saw a snake, I didn't like snakes blood, it was to bitter, so I left and saw another Panther, I gave it the same treatment as the other one, I caught two more Panthers after that. I need a lot of blood as I haven't had any since the first of May. I started walking slowly back north up to Hollywood, when something caught my eye, a blur of blue went past me, I span around just in time to stick my arm out, whatever the blue thing was, it had come to a halt when it hit my arm with a deafening crack. He turned around to face me.

"Hello." He said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Allison." I decided to use my proper name, there aren't many Sonny's in the world.

"Hey, Allison. I'm Tony. You have a little blood on you." He pointed to the left of my lips, I licked it away and smiled at him, sheepishly.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"It's alright. Are you a Vampire?" Tony asked me.

"Yes, are you?" I replied.

"Yes I am now I am just going off to feed, so if you don't mind." He looked at my arm.

"Oh, sorry." I removed my arm that was still wrapped around him, and let him carry one with wherever he was going. He sped off, so did I.

When I returned to Hollywood it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon the next day. I went home had a bath and got dressed into my blue jeans and red t-shirt, I put on my red converse, and walked out to my car in the parking lot. I drove to the studio with the radio on I was listening to Hero by Christopher Wilde.

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go (yeah)_

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me then  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I bet I'll know (yeah)

I put my trust in fate  
If you'll will come my way  
And if it's bright  
It's undeniable (yeah)

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
WIth heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me then  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me then  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero

I sang along with the music until I got to the studio, as I walked through the doors to stage 3 I noticed my cast having a run through of the Annoying Girl sketch, it was my idea, Tawni was currently playing the girl who I was to play. I have to say, watching them go through the sketch without me was kinda funny. Marshall was sitting in the director's chair, he was saying the lines that were Tawnis for when we perform it.

"Will, Chad Dylan Cooper of Mackenzie Falls, and Sonny Monroe of So Random, please go to Mr. Condors office immediately." Came the voice on the speaker. Uh Oh. I walked off towards his office, when I got there Chad was already there he was sitting on the chair looking scared, there was normally only one reason, for why we got sent to Mr. Condors office. You would be fired.

"Chad, Sonny thanks for coming."

"Our pleasure." Chad spoke for me.

"Now as you know the ratings have been falling, for Mackenzie Falls, and rising for So Random. So therefore, we are sending you both to New York for 2 months. You will be leaving the day after tomorrow"

"Oh, well that's great Mr. Condor thanks." Chad got up shook his hand and walked out, just I was about to leave Mr. Condors voice sounded.

"Sonny, can you stay here for a sec, I need to ask you something."

"Sure." I said.

"Where were you earlier today?" Mr. Condor questioned. I wasn't prepared for that. I would just tell him the truth.

"Well you see, I am a Vampire..."

"Holy cow!" said Mr. Condor. "Really?"

"Yes, but please you cannot tell a soul. Like I have already said I will tell them in my own time." I answered.

"Who knows that you are a V...V...Vam...Vampire." he stuttered.

"Only, Connie, my best friend Lucy, Marshall, you and Chad." I replied truthfully, oh and Tony, but Mr. Condor did not need to know that.

"That's great Sonny."

"So earlier, I was out hunting, but, first, I do not drink human blood only animal. And second, I need the first of May and October, off to go feeding, please."

"Okay, that's fine Sonny. You may leave."

"Thanks." I said and walked out the door and walked into CDC himself.

"Chad, were you eavesdropping?" I questioned.

"No." _Yes._

"Yes, you were, I can read minds, silly." I punched him lightly on the arm. "I guess we better go and tell our casts." I said.

"Fine." Chad started. I knew where this was going.

"Fine." I shot back.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" Chad asked.

"Oh, we are so good." We stomped of to tell our casts the 'good' news.

**Okay, there you have it, I would like to say thanks to my friend at school for giving me ideas with the story, ARES I have all the chapters planned out. I may move the story to an M rating as it could go anywhere, although I already know where it is going. Anyway please review all you have to do is click the little button down there and review. Please it makes me want to continue with this story. Thanks for reading. REVIEW. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	8. You're going where?

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise. In case you haven't worked it out yet **_**italics**_** are what Sonny can hear, through mind reading. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 8:**** You're going where?**

"Oh, we are so good." We stomped of to tell our casts the 'good' news. I walked off to the Prop House to see Tawni, Nico and Grady sobbing. Why were they sobbing.

"Hey, guys. What up?" questioning their crying.

"It's been cancelled. Hasn't it." Tawni said.

"What has?" I asked.

"So Random."

"WHAT, WHEN!" I shouted

"Just then, you were called to Mr. Condors office weren't you?" Nico said.

"What, no I got told I am going to New York for two months with Chad." I said. Tawni had stop crying and the others looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're going WHERE?" Tawni shouted at me.

"New York." I stated.

"Grrrr, how come you get to go." With that she slumped down in the chair and put on more Coco Moco Coco lipstick. "Guys, where is Zora?" I asked.

"She had gone to pack her things up, because she thought the show was cancelled." Grady said.

"How come you get to go to New York and why is Chip going?" Nico asked me.

"Mr. Condor said it was to promote the show, and Chad is going because he is Mackenzie." I told them. "Anyway, we are leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Wednesday then." came Zora's voice from the entrance to the Prop House. Her eyes were slightly red, probably from crying, I rushed over and gave her hug.

"Hey, hey, get off me Sonny." Zora said annoyed.

"Sorry. Right, I'm off to go and get packed and tell Connie. Bye chaps, Tawni." I waved to them then walked out and over to stage 2. _I wonder if Sonny has told her cast yet? I should probably tell mine but they will freak out if they find out I'm off for two whole months, with little Miss Sonshine. Sonny I mean. CHAD SHUT UP, I really need to get myself under control, two months, you can last that long can't you. It's not like you will be staying in the same room. Is it. I hope we will. _I read Chad's mind again, why hasn't he told his cast it can't be that hard, I managed it.

I walked up to the security guard that was standing outside the doors, good I still wasn't on the banned wall. Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora were. Also Zac Efron. Why? I asked myself.

"Name?" the security guard asked me.

"Sonny Monroe."

"Okay, why are you here?" he questioned.

"I'm here to see Chad." I stated.

"Okay. Why should I let you though." He said

"Well for one I am not on the banned wall and I really need to talk to Chad about a business trip."

"Okay, Miss Monroe, you may go and see him."

"Thanks." I said and walked through the doors. They were in the middle of a scene, just my luck.

"Shhh, time for talking's over." Mackenzie said and put his finger over Portlyn's lips and kissed her. Number 1 how many times had I heard that line, so many I have lost count and second, why did I feel a pang of jealousy when he kissed her. Woah, Sonny you do not get jealous when he kisses someone and why should I feel that way about him, he is the enemy, with beautiful sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. SONNY SHUT UP I mentally screamed at myself. It's true since our first 'date' if you could call it that I had felt a lot closer to Chad, in more than one way.

"CUUUUTTTT." The Director yelled. Chad pulled away almost instantly, Portlyn still clung to him like a lost puppy. I liked Portlyn, she was really nice once you got to know her, me and her were quite good friends, we had been shopping together a couple of times, but nobody knew that yet. However, she was a little possessive over Chad and that really annoyed me.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" Chad's asked sweetly.

"I came to ask you if you have told your cast about our trip to New York?"

"..."

"Chad, why haven't you told them yet?"

"How do you know I haven't." I said manning himself up. I pointed to my head, with a duh expression.

"Damn." He clicked his fingers and looked down. "Okay, I will tell them now."

"HEY! HEY!" Chad shouted, not getting any attention I had ago myself.

"OI" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. They greeted me with "Oh, hey Sonny." And "Sonny, how's it going." I smiled at myself and looked at Chad, who had a sheepish grin on his face. "Right you lot, Chad has something important to say to all of you. Go ahead Chad." I nudged him and gave him a reassuring look.

"Hey" he started. "Umm, I am not going to be here for the next couple of months, Sonny and me are heading off to NY to promote the shows." When he finished he was given a couple of pats on the back and a hug from Portlyn. She let go of him, eventually.

"Hey Sonny, congratulations on going to NY together." She said she gave me a wink and walked off shaking her butt in the process.

"So..."

"So..." I said.

Me and Chad were now left by ourselves the others had ditched, probably to go get some lunch.

"So, wanna go grab some lunch?" Chad asked me.

"I filled up yesterday, I won't need anything for a week or so." I said.

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

"But I will come to the commissary with you though." I smiled and Chad instantly perked up. We walked to the cafeteria in a comfortable silence until Chad spoke up.

"Sonny, what do you think we will be doing in New York."

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I could read a couple of minds." I said mischievously.

"No." Chad said sternly. I put on a puppy dog face.

"NO." He said slightly louder this time.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." He said back. Great I knew exactly where this was going.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good."

"Oh, we are beyond good." I said. Chad smirked at me and went to go and get some steak. He came and sat down next to me and ate slowly.

"So, Sonny, other than me who else knows you're the V word." Chad asked me.

"Marshall, Connie, my best friend Lucy, Mr. Condor and you." I spoke as truthfully as possible, without telling him about Josh (My adoptive father) and Tony.

"Oh, right, right. So tell me more about yourself." Chad asked.

"Okay um, I only need 3 hours sleep. So when we go up to NY I hope we do not stay in the same room, otherwise you will be kept awake half of the night. I laughed. "So Chad, how come you're still a virgin? I whispered.

"Sonny? What did you ask that for?" Chad said shocked.

"Dunno, I just wanted to know." I smiled sweetly.

"Well if you must know, I believe in sex after marriage." Chad mumbled.

"So do I, so do I." I spoke reassuringly. He stuck his tongue out at me. When Chad had finished his steak we left and went our separate ways.

"So Chad, I will see you tomorrow." I said.

"Sure thing, Monroe."

"Cooper." I smirked.

"Really, Sonny really." Chad questioned me. "Cooper? Yet I call you Monroe, and you still call me Copper."

"Really, Chad really." And I stalked off.

"Fine." He shouted after me. Damn, I wanted to go home and see Connie and tell her the good news.

"Fine." I shouted back.

"Good." Chad walked closer to me.

"Good."

"So we're good?" Chad asked.

"Oh, we are so good." I gave him a peck on the cheek and hopped in my car and drove home.

When I arrived home I opened the door and walked in on Adam and Connie.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" I screamed.

**Hey, again, did you like it? I hope so. They will be going off to NY in the next chapter. I wander if you can guess what Adam and Connie were up to... So come on please review and give me ideas, all you have to do is click the little button down there and review, review, review. Please it really helps me and gets me to hurry up and write the story. Thanks for reading. REVIEW. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	9. Just Great

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise. In case you haven't worked it out yet **_**italics**_** are what Sonny can hear, through mind reading. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 9:**** Just great.**

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" I screamed. Connie was on top of Adam, luckily they were still fully dressed. They obviously didn't seem to notice me standing in the door way, they were still lip locked. I shouted at them again, they still didn't notice me. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured some water into the glass, I stomped back over to them and poured the glass of ice water over them.

"Argh! Sonny what was that for." Connie said.

"Grrr, oh my god, you guys. You're lip locked on the sofa and I am standing in the door way shrieking my head off, telling you to stop, and, well I resorted to pouring water over you." I said. Adam laughed.

"I can see why she is on a comedy show." He said. Connie laughed flirtatiously. Blech.

"Anyway, today I got told that me and Chad Dylan Cooper are off to New York for two months so I'm leaving Wednesday, and I am now going to start to go and get packed, now if you don't mind." I said sternly. I looked at them they looked like 2 year olds being told off. It was kind of funny. I pulled Connie in to my room.

"Connie!" I started. "What in the world do you think you are doing?" I asked her.

"Well first things first, I am so happy for you. Go and have fun in New York. Second, what I do with my boyfriend is my business, I know what I am doing. Promise." Connie said and walked out. I closed my bedroom door, mainly to block out the giggling coming from the living room.

"Ugh." I moaned.

I pulled my pale green suitcase out from under my bed and dropped it on the bed, I raced around the world and packed it with things that I would need, clothes, makeup, straighters, curlers, shoes, towels, toothbrush, flannel, soap, shampoo, conditioner, tampons, yes I can have children even though I am a Vampire, hairbrush. I finished packing my bag within about 10 minutes. I went into my ensuite and hopped into the shower, I let the water trickle down my body, I massaged the shampoo into my hair and rinsed it, then the same with the conditioner. I shaved my legs and underarms, and washed my hair once more with my apple shampoo. I hopped out and went back into my room I dried my hair, and chucked the hair dryer in my suitcase. I put on my pyjamas and flopped on my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up at 2am, woops I had slept for 5 hours, that only happens when I am really tired, I must have been zonked, that hasn't happened since I was pregnant with Jake. I hoped I wasn't pregnant, how could I, I haven't had sex in about 500 years. Wow. Anyway I got up and went into the living room, Connie and Adam were asleep on top each other. Naked. Ugh. I got the blanket and draped it over them. I padded over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass and poured a glass of milk, it keeps me strong.

I walked back into my room and chose to watch Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. When it was finished I texted Chad, I hope he was awake. (_Sonny Italics, _**Chad Bold**)

_Hey Chad, what's up lol I am so bored xx_

**Not much just deciding what to take with me to NY. Why are you texting me at 4:30 in the morning Monroe? X **

_Like I said, I am bored, I have already packed my things. Why are you packing a 4:30 in the morning anyway? Xx_

**No reason, I couldn't sleep, I how can you have packed already I have been here for an hour already? X**

_It took me 10 minutes, 'cause of my super lightning speed! =) _

**Yeah, whatever Monroe. =p X**

_Ugh, you would not believe what I saw when I came home! Xx_

**Lol what? X **

_Connie and Adam on the sofa lip locked =s and then bout 2 hours ago I walked in on them naked fast asleep eww xx_

**Lovely Monroe X**

_I know, right? Xx_

**Ha so what are you up to then? X**

_Just texting you and thinking 'bout ALOT of things. Xx_

**Oh, like what things? X**

_Mary and Jake. I miss them so much. Sigh =(_

**Sorry, who exactly are Mary and Jake? X**

_My children Xx_

**Oh, why do you miss them? X**

_Because they are dead ='(_

**Oh, Sonny I am so sorry X**

_Nah, it's alright you didn't know. No hard feelings xx_

**Anyway, now I don't know about you, but I have rehearsals in the morning, and I would kinda like some sleep before then. See you tomorrow Sonshine love you xxx**

_I'm sorry, did you just say you love me? Xx _That was weird Chad didn't love me, but I could tell he liked me a lot.

**Um, yeah, in a friend way night night, or rather morning xxx**

_Oh, okay Chad love you to. Xx_

I stopped texting Chad and looked at the time 5:30 only 3 hours until I had to be at the studio ugh. I watched another film, The Jungle Book. The best cartoon of all time. I started singing along with the Bare Necessities.

_Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
Old Mother Nature's recipes  
That brings the bare necessities of life_

Wherever I wander, wherever I roam  
I couldn't be fonder of my big home  
The bees are buzzin' in the tree  
To make some honey just for me  
When you look under the rocks and plants  
And take a glance at the fancy ants  
Then maybe try a few

The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!

Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
That's why a bear can rest at ease  
With just the bare necessities of life

Now when you pick a pawpaw  
Or a prickly pear  
And you prick a raw paw  
Next time beware  
Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw  
When you pick a pear  
Try to use the claw  
But you don't need to use the claw  
When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw  
Have I given you a clue ?

The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!

So just try and relax, yeah cool it  
Fall apart in my backyard  
'Cause let me tell you something little britches  
If you act like that bee acts, uh uh  
You're working too hard

And don't spend your time lookin' around  
For something you want that can't be found  
When you find out you can live without it  
And go along not thinkin' about it  
I'll tell you something true

The bare necessities of life will come to you

(Reprise)  
Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
Old Mother Nature's recipes  
With just the bare necessities of life

When it had finished I got dressed into my jeans and a purple shirt, I put on my purple ankle boots and left Connie a note:

_I saw you and Adam on the sofa together so I put the blanket over you, I have left some pancake mixture in the bowl on the side, I will see you later. Love you ~ Sonny xxx_

I arrived at the studio at just gone quarter past 8. I trudged over to the Prop House and sat myself down on the green sofa in there. Zora came out of the sarcoughagus and looked at me with an evil grin, she knew something I didn't. I would find out what it was _Muhahaha, that bucket of paint over Sonny's door would definitely get her this time_. Ha, fat chance Zora. I smiled back at her sweetly.

When we had gone through the new sketches for that day, I went home had a shower and watched a re-run of SoRandom! Luckily I didn't go into the dressing room through my door. So I didn't have paint all over me. I went and got in my bed and fell straight to sleep.

Today was the day that me and Chad were flying off to New York, Chad said that he would come and pick me up at 9 for our 10 o'clock flight, it would only take us about twenty minutes to get to the airport. I got dressed and picked up my suitcase said bye to Connie and walked down to the car park. I sat down on the curb and waited until Chad arrived. I was there for about 5 minutes until Chad pulled up in his shiny black convertible. I hadn't seen this one yet, so assumed that it must be new.

"Hey, Monroe. Stuff in the back and hop in." He looked at my suitcase. "How can you only have one, I have 3" he asked shocked.

"Chad, I know we are going for 2 months, but I'm sure we can wash the clothes and buy new ones if need be." I told him.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Come on we better get going." I said.

"Fine." He started.

"Fine." I said back.

"Good." He said louder than before.

"GOOD." I yelled.

"So we're good?" Chad asked.

"Oh, we are so good, now come on." I pointed towards the car and got in.

The twenty minutes drive felt like 20 seconds, when Chad had parked the car he gave it a clean and we walked to the reception. We checked in and went to sit in the waiting area.

"Flight 0953 to New York is now boarding. I repeat, flight 0953 to New York is now boarding." Came the voice in the speaker.

"Well she sounded perky didn't she?" Chad said like a question, probably expecting an answer from me. He didn't get it, instead he got a come on.

"Chad, come on we want to get on the plane now." I ordered.

"Fine." Chad said

"I am not playing that again, now come on." I told him again. We got on the plane and took our seats, I sat next to the window. We were in first class, my second time within 5 months, I was lucky, we would arrive in New York about 3pm, I could run there sooner that what the plane was. Chad got out his Ipod and plugged in the headphones, he started bopping his head in time with the music I can only imagine. I chose to turn on the TV on. I watched Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest. My personal favourite. I got to the bit where Jack, Will and Norrington were about to fight on the beach, when something landed on my shoulder. I turned to my right to see Chad's head resting on it. He was asleep, I rested my head on his and continued to watch Dead Man's Chest. When it has finished looked at Chad, he was still resting on my shoulder, he had his arms wrapped around me and was mumbling.

"Sonny, I love you." It was barely a whisper but I heard it.

"I love you to Chad." I said. Why on earth did I just say that, I don't love a certain, blue eyed, blonde haired, gorgeous Jerkthrob. Yes I do, okay, I admit it I had a slight crush on the Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't know why, was it because of his 'moments' as he liked to call them. I think that deep down, Chad is just waiting for that one person to see him for who he really is, he can be really nice when he wants to be. For example, when I went on that date with James Conroy, both him and Tawni came to see if I was okay. You see, it's just those simple small things that mean a lot to me. I was starting to see it now I was head over heels in love with Chad. It was after that I decided to see what the Jerkthrob himself was thinking.

_I love you Sonny, you are my Sonshine, my only Sonshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. Why the hell was I thinking that, oh yeah I loved her, with all my heart, she was kind and caring and the most down to earth girl I know. I wonder what she would say if I were to ask her out. NO Chad I will not go out with you. Probably, no she would let me down gently, wouldn't she. Why is that I can fall in love with her but never anyone else, there is something about her, her bubbly attitude and the fact that she is never sad. She wouldn't be so Sonny then. I think that it is possible, I have fallen in love with a Vampire, she wouldn't hurt me would she? Hey? What's this soft thing I am leaning on it's really warm. Oh my gosh, it's Sonny, I hope she doesn't mind. Damn I forgot to feed the cat before I left, poor snuggles. Yes I do have a cat she's brown like Sonny's hair, I got her after I met Sonny, to remind me of her. _

Awww, that was sweet, Chad had got a cat and named it because of me, aww he is so sweet.

"Passengers, please buckle up we will be landing in 10 minutes." Said a voice.

"Chad, Chad." I nudged him, he slowly moved and opened his eyes. "Chad we are landing in 10 minutes, put your seatbelt on." I told him.

"Oh okay." He said, slightly dazed. He pulled the belt over him and leant back in the seat, he held on to my hand.

"Chad? Why are you holding my hand?" I asked him.

"Oh, sorry. I don't like landing, it's how my mum died. She was flying in from Europe and when they were landing the plane crashed, I have been scared since then." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Chad, I am so, so sorry." I squeezed his hand, and looked at him reassuringly.

"It's okay Sonny, it was time for her to go." He squeezed on to my hand as hard as he possibly could. Luckily for him I couldn't feel the pain. He closed his eyes and brought his legs up onto the seat with him, he put his left arm around them and buried his head in his knees. He really did not like the landing. I changed the hand that he was holding and replaced it with my left, I put my right arm around him and rubbed circles on his back, trying to comfort him.

When the plane had landed Chad got up and gave me a small hug.

"Thanks Sonny."

"It's okay." I replied.

He took hold of my hand again and we walked off to get our luggage. When we finally found it we walked out to the front, his fingers still laced through mine. I smiled. Chad called a cab and told me it would be here in about 5 minutes. We sat down on the bench and he looped his arm around me.

"Sonny?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Um do you... wa...wan...wanna...?"

"Do I wanna what?" I asked him.

"Go watch a movie tonight." He said, I could tell it wasn't what he actually wanted to say. But I dropped it.

"Yeah, sure I would love to." I spoke back to him.

"Great. Taxi's here." He said.

He got into the taxi and drove in silence to the hotel where we would be staying. When we arrived Chad paid the driver and we walked through the entrance.

"Hey, two rooms under Condor Studios." Chad asked the receptionist.

"Two, no only one room is booked under Condor Studios."

"WHAT!" Me and Chad shouted together.

"Ahh, yes Mr. Cooper and Miss Monroe. You are?" She asked us.

"Yes." Chad spoke for me.

"Mr. Condor said that you would be sharing a room."

"Why." I asked.

"He said you to are always fighting, and he wanted it t stop. Anyway here is your key." She gave the key to Chad and smiled nicely. Chad smiled back, I frowned at her. We walked off into the lift. With our luggage and I pushed the button to go to the top floor. When we arrived at our room Chad put the key in the lock and unlocked the door, we walked in.

"OH MY GOD, HAVE THEY GIVEN US A COUPLES SUITE!" I screamed.

**WOW that was a long chapter, mainly a filler chapter at the top but I wanted to get their thoughts about each other and other random things. Anyway you guys are fab thanks for all the reviews, some really made me laugh my head off, thanks guys. So please review and review, review, review. And I will update soon. Please it really helps me and gets me to hurry up and write the story. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	10. The Show

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise. In case you haven't worked it out yet **_**italics**_** are what Sonny can hear, through mind reading. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 10: ****The Show**

"OH MY GOD, HAVE THEY GIVEN US A COUPLES SUITE!" I screamed.

"Haha, worse." answered Chad.

"Haha? What could be worse?" I asked.

"There is only one bed, and it is a single one." Chad had a look of worry on his face.

"WHAT where is one of use going to sleep?" I asked.

"I don't know, hang on I will ring Mr. Condor." He said and picked up his phone and rang. He put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" came Mr. Condor voice through the phone.

"Hey, Mr. Condor." We both said.

"Sonny, Chad? Why are you ringing?" he asked.

"Well first we are sharing a room and second there is only one bed and it is a single!" I shouted.

"Sonny, calm down." Chad said.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Okay, now you are sharing a room because you need to be closer and STOP FIGHTING all the time. There is one bed, because Sonny, I thought Vampires didn't sleep." Mr. Condor said.

"Where did you get the idea that Vampires don't sleep." I asked him.

"Twilight." He said.

"UGH, now you see why I hate that film." I shouted

"Well is there anything that we can do?" asked Chad.

"I'm sure you could go down to reception and ask them for a double bed or something." Mr. Condor said.

"I will not share a bed with him." I said. Yes I would, it would be really nice, SHUT UP SONNY.

"Oh, and one more thing, you are both doing a talk show tonight."

"Okay, thanks Mr. Condor. Bye." Chad said into the phone. He pressed the end button and went and sat down on the sofa. The room itself was very nice, it had cream walls with chocolaty/coffee colour furniture, the carpet was also cream. I went and plonked myself sown on the sofa, next to Chad, he was watching Mackenzie Falls.

"Don't you ever get tired of watching that." I asked him.

"Shhh, Monroe. I am trying to watch this." He said not looking away from the TV.

_Shh, time for talking's over. Jeez that line is said a lot, 402 to count. Yes I am that sad I do count how many times I have said that line. Hey I wonder what Sonny is thinking? I should ask her._

"Hey, Sonny what are you thinking?" Chad asked me

"Erm...Just what questions they will ask us later on tonight's show." I said.

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Chad how could you forget that, we were only told 20 minutes ago." I told him.

"Oh, so what are you going to wear then." He asked me.

"Erm.. I thought I would wear my pale purple dress that Connie got me for my 17th/2,609 birthday." I said.

"I thought I would just wear my suit."

"Oh cool the blue or the black?" I asked.

"Black, I don't like the blue one that much."

"Awww, I like the blue one, it goes with your eyes." Damn did I say that aloud.

"You like my eyes?" Chad questioned.

"No."

"Yeah you do Monroe admit it." He teased.

"Fine."

"Fine." He said.

"Good!"

"GOOD!" Chad yelled.

"FINE."

"FINE."

"Fine, one of your eyes is sparkly." I said, after our outburst.

"Just the one?" he asked.

"Yes, just the one. Now come we have a show to get ready for." I instructed.

"Fine." He started.

"Fine." I shot back.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" I asked Chad.

"Oh, we're so good." We turned around and went off in different directions. I opened my suitcase and pulled out my pale purple dress, it came to about half way down my thigh. There was a darker purple bow that went around the middle and finished at the back, it was also strapless. I walked into the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed. I locked the door behind and unbuttoned my jeans, took off my shirt and took off my bra, the dress was padded. I slipped the dress on over my head, and readjusted it around my chest. Once I had put it on I realised I couldn't reach the zip on the back to do it up. Damn, I would have to get Chad to do it up for me. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to Chad.

"Hey Chad can you zip the back off my dress up, please." I begged.

"Sure. Turn around." He ordered. I turned around and I instantly knew that his eyes had widened, mainly because I wasn't wearing my underwear, up there. Hmm, I wonder what he is thinking.

_Oh my gosh, Sonny isn't wearing a bra. Oh no Chad Jr get down, please now it not the time for a party. Grrr, why is it that only the simplest of things can get you, well, me excited. I wonder what size she is, Chad why are you thinking this way, she is only Sonny, you don't have feelings for her. Yes I do I love her I want to be with her forever and ever, I wonder if she would turn me into a Vampire, probably not. I wonder, Chad you need to stop wondering. Damn Sonny is probably reading my mind right now, you are aren't you, damn._

"Yes, Chad I am reading your mind, and I will forget all of what you were thinking now if you don't mind Chad Jr is, kinda sticking in my back."

"Oh, Sorry." He blushed and walked off, probably to have a cold shower. I giggled when he turned around. I proceeded to walk over to the dressing table at the other end of the room. I sat down and did my makeup, I put on a light foundation and slight pink blush, I hardly ever wore foundation. I put on some dark purple eye shadow and eyeliner and finally mascara and curled my lashes. When I was finished I did my hair, I straightened it and added a couple of curls. When I was finished with my hair a spayed some hairspray and slipped on my black heels.

Chad came out of the bathroom and looked straight at me, well my chest.

"Chad..." I waved my hand in front of his face. "Up here." I moved my finger to his chin and lifted his head up and stared in his eyes. I got lost in them, I wasn't sure how long I was staring into his eyes, but he broke me from my trance. Damn you Chad.

"Heh, Sonny you look nice." Translation: _ wow Sonny you look absolutely fabulous, how strong is that dress, can I take it off for you later._

"Chad, will you stop having these thoughts about me." I told him sternly.

"Sorry, hang on a minute." He went back to the bathroom. Chad Jr was playing up again. Okay, I admit I liked the fact that he was having these thoughts about me, I would have the same ones sometimes, more often than not. Damn you Chad.

I pulled on my black cardi and called for Chad.

"CHAD, you coming or not?" I shouted through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just coming!" he shouted back.

We walked down to the lobby in silence and waited for the taxi to come and pick us up. It arrived at 7. We got into the yellow car and the driver drove us to our destination. Chad and I talked about how we wouldn't embarrass the other on the show tonight, amongst other things. We got to the studio at half seven, the show didn't start until 8 so we had time to mingle with some of the other guests that were on the show. Both me and Chad stuck together not wanting to leave each other's side. I don't know why.

It was a little before 8 when the host. Lola Du Pointe (made up, I know) came and told us that we would be on after Beyonce. We spoke a little, she seemed really nice, and I couldn't wait to get out there and talk to her, although I was really nervous, mainly about letting slip that I was a Vampire, I never do well when I am nervous and a ramble a lot.

"Please welcome our next guests, Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!" Came Lola's voice from the stage. Me and Chad walked out slowly into the screams and cries of the crowd. I waved to them and Chad smiled his famous grin.

"Sit." Lola instructed us. We did as we were told, I sat closest to the main desk, Chad forced me to sit there. Damn you Chad. I really need to stop saying that, I cursed myself.

"Thank you for coming to the show tonight." Lola said.

"It's our pleasure." Chad spoke for me, once again, I can't get a word in edgeways.

"So a couple of questions for Sonny, then." Lola said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"So where are you originally from?" she asked me. Here Hollywood. Yeah in 599BC

"Wisconsin."

"Okay, could you tell us about some new So Random! Sketches."

"Well I could, but I want it to be a surprise, although we have upped them a bit, there is some singing and some new characters." I told her.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well I write songs and sing." I told them truthfully.

"You sing." Lola and Chad said at the same time.

"Would you sing for us at the end of the show?" Lola asked me.

"Yeah, and sure I will sing at the end, and Chad you have heard me sing when we went to the park, remember?"

"You two went to the park together." Lola asked us, with a suspicious look on her face.

"Yes, I was a week after Sonny arrived at Condor Studios, I took her out for a picnic."He paused. "just to find out more about her." He added quickly at the end.

"Really, Chad really" Lola shot his line right back at him. Chad looked mortified. I laughed almost as hard as I did when I found out about Chad Jr, remembering this I laughed even more.

"So Sonny, what is so funny?" Lola questioned me. I look at Chad, he had a confused look on his face. I leant over and whispered in Chad's ear.

"Chad Jr."

"You wouldn't dare Monroe." He hissed.

"I know, I wouldn't promise."

"So what are you two talking about?" Lola said.

"Nothing." We said far too quickly. Lola gave us another suspicious look. We smiled sheepishly at her.

"Chad, your go."

"Right." He answered Lola.

"How are things at the Falls."

"There great, lots of drama." He said simply.

"Right, so how are things with the lucky girl for this week?" Lola asked him.

"Lucky girl?" I asked.

"Yes, Chad normally has a different girl every week. Don't you Chad?" Lola prompted. Funny, I haven't seen him with anyone since May.

"Er...haha, I haven't had one since the beginning of May." Chad said.

"Oh, why?" She said.

"Erm... I have my eye on someone at the moment." He anwered.

"Whooo." Lola dragged out the O.

"I would rather not say on live television."

"Well in that case, give us some clues to who she might be." Lola asked.

"Er... well... she has the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen, she has brown hair and brown eyes." _Sonny it's Sonny, I love Sonny. _I read his mind, great he loves me, YES, I love you too Chad. Damn did I just say that, crud.

"Oh well if you won't spill then Chad we will have to ask Sonny who she has a crush on at the moment." Lola told us. "So Sonny, who do you have your eye on?"

"Haha, like Chad, I will not said on live television." I stated.

"Give us some clues."

"Okay, well if I told you that I see him pretty much every day, and that I can defiantly tell that he likes me too, would you believe me."

"How do you know that he like you too?" Lola asked me.

"Well let's just say I know these things." I smiled and pointed to my head, hoping that Chad would get the hint.

"Ahhh, well Monroe, knowing all these things isn't necessarily good for you is it?" Chad said. Yay I think he got my hint.

"Well Cooper, it defiantly helps me because then I can either avoid them or go and talk to them a lot more than what I should."

"Okay, fine." Chad said.

"Fine." I said back.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" he asked me.

"Ohhh, we are so good." We then both smiled at Lola and the audience who were sitting and staring in awe at our conversation.

"Well, there is defiantly something going on there isn't there."

"NO!" Chad and I shouted at her. Whoops.

"Okay then, now some questions for you from the audience." Lola stated. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the audience with a microphone. She walked over to a little boy and spoke to him. "So, what's your name sweetie."

"Alex." He said.

"Okay Alex who would you like to ask your question to?" Lola asked him.

"Chad."

"That boy has taste." Chad whispered to me.

"Chad, shut up."

"Chad, if you could ask any of the actors at So Random or Mackenzie Falls, to be your girlfriend who would you ask?" Alex asked him. _Sonny. _Great he is thinking about me again.

"Probably Sonny." Chad said.

"Why?" Alex questioned.

"Because, she is sweet, kind and caring, and always knows what I am thinking." I winked, mainly at Sonny.

"Okay, thanks Chad next question for Sonny." Lola said.

"Sonny, what has been your favourite sketch on So Random! So far?" Asked a little girl whose name was Katherine.

"Um... good question, it would probably be the Hottie EMT sketch."

"Why?" she asked.

"Um...well it was fun to wear a fake toe." My voice went an octave higher. The real reason was because Chad was in it but no one needed to know that.

We had questions for another 10 minutes before it was time to say bye to everyone. When we arrived back to the hotel it was 11 o'clock, me and Chad went out to see Sherlock Holmes at the New York Cinema (I know crap name, get over it) and then took me out for dinner. I had a very, very small portion of Ravioli and Chad had Lobster, surprise, surprise. I was nice we just spoke about our family's and for once I didn't cry about them.

We opened the door to our room and that's when I realised that we hadn't done anything about a bed for either me or Chad. Damn.

"Uh, Chad where shall I sleep?" I asked him.

"Sleep with me silly."

"No Chad I will not sleep with you." I laughed at my own joke and Chad laughed as well.

"Sonny, please and there is one thing I want to ask you." He said.

"Shoot." I said encouragingly.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" He muttered.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I heard him perfectly well but I wanted to hear him say it again.

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" He said louder this time.

"Awww, Chad of course I would." I flung myself into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's great Sonny." He said, we were still hugging I never wanted this to end. "Come on Sonny we need our sleep.

"Okay, hang on can you unzip my dress?" I asked him, and took off my black cardi.

"Sure." He span me around and undid the dress, I purposely let it slip slightly lower than what I normally would, and turned around to face him, he eyes went straight again to my breasts.

"Chad, once again, up here." I moved his face up to mine and stared into his eyes, he started to lean in first and I followed his lead.

My lips met his and the kiss started slowly and romantic, he had put his arms around my waist and held me closer to him, I knotted my hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. He picked me up and put me on the bed and lay on top of me, obviously not wanting to hurt me, I broke the kiss for air, yes I had to breath, once again, not like Twilight.

"Chad, you can put all of your weight on me, I can't feel it." I said.

"Oh okay then." He put his full bodyweight onto me and kissed me again, this time is was rougher, my lips moved against his soft ones, he trailed his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I granted it and his tongue explored my mouth. I pushed him back off me once again, needing air. Stupid need for air.

"Chad, we should get some sleep, come on."

"Fine."

"Fine." I replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" he asked.

"Not quite." I placed another soft kiss on his lips and got up off the bed. As I stood up, forgetting my dress was undone, it fell down. Damn. I was left standing there in my thong and heels. Chad looked me up and down, whilst I blushed a beetroot red. Deciding to tease him a bit I stepped out of the garment that was crumpled up on the floor, and walked over to my suitcase, I bent down and picked up my PJs, a pale pink cami and pale green short shorts. I took off my heels and skipped over to the bathroom. Chad eyes were on me the whole time, I locked the door behind me and listened to Chad's thoughts.

_Bloody hell is she trying to kill me, and you Chad Jr, I need to give you another name don't I. God, she has one fit body, and boobs, blimey. I can't believe she just did that, do I have a hot girlfriend or not. I hope we sleep in this bed together, I need to be careful though, we don't want Chad Jr playing up, now do we_. Chad mind slipped off into its own little world, one where I was stripping apparently, I can also see what people are thinking, so trying to get this thought out of mind I called for Chad.

"Chad!"

"YEAH!" he shouted though the bathroom door.

"Um...do you think you think about something else, I really don't need to be hearing thoughts about me stripping, thank you very much." I told him.

"Eh...Sorry, it's hard you're just so hot."

"Why thank you, now I am going to clean my teeth."

"'Kay."

I went over to the sink and brushed my teeth, when I was finished I put on my PJs and walked out of the door, Chad went in straight in after I had come out. When he was finished I was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Come on Sonshine, hop in." Chad encouraged.

"Okay." I said and hopped in. He followed me in and I curled up to him.

"Night Sonshine." He said and kissed my head lightly.

"I love you Chad."

"I love you to Sonny." He smiled.

"Oh one more thing, I will wake up at about 3 so..." and I fell off into a deep sleep.

**HEY GUYS! That has to be the longest chapter yet. WOOO! Chad and Sonny are finally together, I couldn't wait any longer. Also sorry if you think Sonny is a little OOC. I would like to say thank you to **_**youdontwannaknow **_**for the idea of them sharing a single bed thanks. I am seriously considering moving this to a M rating tell me what you think, please. Anyway please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	11. Sleeping with you

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise. In case you haven't worked it out yet **_**italics**_** are what Sonny can hear, through mind reading. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 11:**** Sleeping with you**

"Oh one more thing, I will wake up at about 3 so..." and I fell off into a deep sleep.

I woke up at half past three to find myself lying on top of Chad to see my head on his naked chest, luckily I was still in my PJs, the gentle rising and falling of his chest made me feel calm like I was on a ship. Then I realised something digging into my belly. I laughed quietly he had become aroused in his sleep, poor Chad Jr, he really can't control himself.

"Sonny..." Chad moaned. Was he having dreams about me, great just great. No sooner had I thought this Chad thrusted his hips up and they crashed into my stomach. I had two choices, 1) get off him and let him carry on having his dream. 2) wake him up.

"Sonny...SONNY!" he spoke clearer this time. I pick choice 2.

"CHAD!" I shouted and slapped him around the face, pretty hard I might add.

"Ow Monroe what was that for." He asked startled.

"Chad Jr." I simply stated.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. What was he doing?" He questioned me.

"Well first, he is digging into my tummy, and second you are thrusting into me and it is quite uncomfortable." I said. As I watched his face turn from a frown into a smile I had a urge to kiss him, so I did. My lips moved gently against his, there was a deep growl in his throat and then the need for air took over me. He looked at me.

"Sonny, I am really sorry. Besides why are you lying on top of me?"

"The bed isn't exactly the biggest in the world and also your arms are around my back, suggesting that you pulled me on top of you." I winked at him.

"Okay, fine I did."

"Fine."

"Good." Chad said.

"Good."

"So we're good?" He asked.

"Ohh, no we're not."

"Why not?"

"Chad Jr is still digging into my stomach." I smiled at him.

"Right, so what are we gonna do now?" Chad asked.

"Well, I want you to stop having crazy thoughts about me and also I can't get to sleep now as I have had my 3 hours, so?"

"Oh well I will see you at about 8 o'clock tomorrow morning then."

"You mean today, it's half past three." I said.

"Alright, Monroe. You've had your fun go do something."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." He shot back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

I stuck my tongue out at him and pecked him on the lips. He stuck his tongue out at me and pushed me off his chest, I landed on the floor with a thump.

"Oh my gosh Sonny! You okay?" He sat up in bed and held his hands out like he had just dropped something really valuable. I giggled.

"Chad, I'm fine it didn't hurt. I have already told you I can't feel pain look." So I bit myself.

"SONNY!" Chad screamed.

"Chad, calm down it won't do anything. Promise." He still looked at me with a worried face. "Chad, I have bitten myself hundreds and hundreds of times, it will heal in about a hour or two." I reassured him.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Chad, who out of me and you, has been a Vampire for the past 2,592 years? Hmm." I said.

"You." He muttered.

"Well done." I said whilst smiling.

He smiled back at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Night Chad, see you in the morning."

"Night, Sonshine." With that Chad feel asleep.

I got up from the floor where I was sitting and went and got myself a glass of milk, I walked over to the coffee coloured sofa and sat my arse on it. I turned on the telly, I put it on as low as it would go, with still having the sound on. Of the seven channels that the hotel had, only one was showing something that was worth watching. Mackenzie Falls.

I settled myself down and watched a couple of episodes. When the marathon was finished it was 6 in the morning. I went to go and have a shower. 7:30, half hour until I would wake him up. I chose to cook Chad some breakfast. I opened the fridge and got out some bacon and eggs. One good thing about this hotel is that the fridge was fully stocked. I put the bacon on the grill and placed it in the oven. I got a slice of toast out of the bread bin and put it in the toaster. I cracked the eggs and put them in the frying pan with a little oil. I let them sizzle away, and I got out a plate and a glass of orange juice for him.

I found a tray in the cupboard and put the food on it. I carefully walked over to Chad and woke him up.

"Chad, breakfast." I whispered in his ear.

"Huh, 10 more minutes." He mumbled.

"No, wake up your breakfast is getting cold." I told him.

"But it's a Saturday, I want to sleep in." He said, he obviously isn't a morning person.

"Chad, honey. It is Thursday and you are going to wake up now because your breakfast is ready."

"Sonny?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why are you in my room?"

"I am not in your room, you and I are sharing a hotel room for two months, we are doing a promotional trip for Mackenzie Falls and So Random!" I said calmly.

"Oh, so where's my breakfast?" he asked, blimey he goes from being really tired to on the ball, just like that.

"Here." I said and shoved it towards him and turned on my heel and went to get dressed.

"Thanks, Sonny." Chad called. I smiled and went to get my clothes out of the wardrobe. I pulled out my boy fit jeans and my blue jumper. I got out my underwear and went onto the bathroom, I took off the dressing gown I was wearing and put my clothes on. I cleaned my teeth and went over to the dressing table in the corner of our room. I straightened my hair and put on some subtle makeup. When I had finished Chad had gone to have a shower I had nothing to do, so I just sat there and read his mind.

_Wow, Sonny can cook, then again she has had tons of practice. What, she's been married 500 times._

"467 times actually." I shouted, hoping Chad had heard me.

_Damn she's reading my thoughts again, ohh, I could think of something to put her off, hmm._

"Chad, whatever you do it will not put me off." Unless it's me biting a human, but he doesn't know that.

_Alright Monroe, two can play at the mind reading-thing. I think._

"Whatever, Cooper." I shouted back. I have to say it is quite fun having a conversation with Chad's mind.

_Ugh, I have to say, it is quite fun it is great fun having a conversation with Sonny without talking. It's weird. In a good way Sonny._

"Chad, would you put a sock in it, and hurry up, I want to go swimming." I yelled through the bathroom door. I sprinted to my suitcase a pulled out my black and gold bikini. I pulled it as fast as I could, 'bout 3 seconds.

"Coming!" Chad shouted back.

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he has abs. Woo, I hit the jackpot this time. None of my other, husbands, boyfriends and fiancées had, abs. Then again a lot has changed in 300 years, the last time I was in a relationship. I looked him up and down, and my eyes had fused to his chest. Now I was doing an impression of him, great.

"Just can't get enough of me can you Monroe." He winked at me.

"Oh, shoot, Chad you know I can't get enough of you, and apparently Chad Jr can't either." I said sarcastically, unfortunately I was telling the truth about Chad Jr, who had decide to show himself off again. Chad looked at me in my bikini and smirked.

"Hang on, I will just get my trunks and put 'em on." Chad said in a rush and then hurried off back into the bathroom. I giggled after him. I must have really bad affect on him.

Chad came out of the bathroom after about 10 minutes, we left the hotel room and took the elevator down to the pool.

When we got there, we were the only two there. Chad ran up to the side of the pool and dived in. I followed after him, I dived gracefully into the blue water, I surfaced and moved my hair from my eyes. I looked around for Chad, I couldn't see him. I swam over to the edge, and something grabbed my leg. I screamed.

"Hey, Sonny, it's only me. You don't need to scream you'll wake up the dead." He laughed. Tears welled up in my eyes.

Death was a sensitive subject, it always is if you are a Vampire. I climbed out of the pool, picked up my towel and ran off, tears streaming down my face. I let the distant cries of "Sonny." From a worried Chad, get even more distant.

When I reached our room I slammed the door and changed my clothes, I wrote a quick note for Chad and put on my hunting clothes, hunting always made me happier when I was crying. I threw them on. I went to stand by the window.

**Chad's Point of View**

"Hey, Sonny, it's only me. You don't need to scream you'll wake up the dead." I laughed and watched the tears start to form in her chocolate brown eyes. Oh no what have I done now. She jumped out the pool picked up her stuff and sprinted off to who knows where.

"SONNY!" I screamed. "COME BACK!" She carried on running off.

"Great, now I have just hurt the one person who makes me feel happy." I muttered under my breath.

I climbed out, grabbed my towel wrapped it around me and ran to go and find my Sonshine. She had obviously taken the lift, so I took the stairs. I ran up the 7 flights as fast as I could. When I reached the top I sprinted to our room and flung the door open.

She stood by the window, she was wearing black dirty and torn clothes, that is not my Sonny. I was so out of breath I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Sonny, don't jump." I pleaded.

"No, I won't." She said.

"Good." I said, hoping that she would go along with our usual banter.

"I will fall." She pushed herself out of the window and fell.

"NO!" I screamed, I ran to the window and looked down. Sonny was still falling, she was going to die from that height. I was so shocked, I was frozen to the spot, I was still staring at her. She landed on the floor, I closed my eyes and braced myself for sound that would sound like a thump and a scream. When it didn't come, I opened my eyes and saw Sonny running off in some direction. How did she not die from that fall. Wait she is a Vampire, nothing can kill her, at least I think so.

I pulled away from the window and pulled on my sweats and a blue shirt. I thought I would ring her, she would surely pick up, she never went anywhere without it. I keyed in the number and pushed enter. I placed my phone to my ear and the dial.

"MOOOO MOOOO" I heard in the background, I looked around and saw her phone on top of the bed next to it was a scribbled note in Sonnys hand writing.

_Chad,_

_I know that what you said wasn't meant to hurt me, however, death is an extremely difficult subject for Vampires to talk and hear about. Sometimes I am better at hiding it than other times, I know that you did not mean it in a nasty way. But it just happens to be that it just affected me quite bad this time. I'm sorry. _

_I'm sure that you have tried to ring me, and I have left my phone here. I have gone out to hunt, don't worry I will be back by morning. Please don't tell anyone I have gone. Thanks_

_I am on my way to Asia, it will take me about an hour or so to get there, please Chad, do not worry about me I shall be absolutely fine. I will talk to you more when I return. I will be reading your mind the whole time, if you need to tell me something just think it and I will know. Also ring Connie for me and tell her that I have gone hunting, she will tell you about it. Use my phone Connie's mobile number is under Chopstick._

_Thanks again Chad._

_I love you._

_Sonshine xx_

It? What did she mean by it, I folded the piece of paper and tucked it under my pillow. I picked up her iphone, I surfed through the contacts until I found Chopstick. Why Chopstick. I dialled the number and waited for Connie to pick up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, Connie."

"Chad?" She asked confused.

"Um, yeah. Sonny has just left me a note, she fell out the window and she has gone to Asia to hunt."

"What? Why?" Connie asked.

"Um, well we were swimming, and I grabbed her leg and she screamed and I told her that she would wake the dead, and well she just ran off and then like I said, fell out the window and went to Asia." I explained.

"Oh, okay, did she say anything else?" Connie questioned me.

"Yeah, she said that you would tell me about it. What is it?" I replied.

"Oh, Mary's birthday would've been today. She is very sensitive when I comes to death, they remember death like it was 10 minutes ago."

"Oh, they?" I asked.

"Vampire's" Came her instant reply.

"Right." I said. "So what can I do, she said she would be back by morning."

"Did she tell you that if you want to let her know anything, you just have to think it?"

"Yeah she did, thanks Connie." I said.

"Well, um, there isn't much that you can do you will just have to wait until she gets back."

"Oh."

"Chad, honey, don't worry. Vampires are very loyal, she will not ever break a promise." Connie reassured me.

"Okay then, thanks Connie. Have a nice day." I said. Sonny has done something to me CDC does not ever say thanks or have a nice day. What's up with me.

"Thanks Chad. You too, bye. Everything will be fine." She put down the phone.

"Bye." I mumbled into the dead handset.

I chucked it on the bed and laid down on it. I picked up the book that Sonny had brought with her _Marked_ I thought she didn't like Vampire novels and films. Oh well, I opened the book to where she had left of, it was the part where _Zoey had just been marked by the tracker_. She hadn't got very far at all, I stared at the page, there were tear marks all over it. Was she crying over the book? Oh, wait surely all this Vampire stuff made her sad, and in her words 'It's not the truth'.

I thought of Sonny, and a couple of tears came to my eyes, what? Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry. I couldn't help it I closed my eyes and sobbed.

I had obviously fallen asleep, I woke up at half one. I don't know why but I suddenly felt really sad, mainly because, it was my fault that Sonny had 'jumped' out of the window and run off to Asia, I wonder what she was doing.

**Sonny's Point of View.**

I ran through the forests and up the mountains, the whole time wiping away the new tears that had formed. Today would've been Mary's birthday. I remembered the day she was born like it were yesterday. I decided the best thing to do would be to block these thoughts, so I went to reading Chad's mind, he was really missing me, why did I have to be such a wet fish, you didn't have to fall out of the window, Sonny. Urgh, I hate myself.

I carried on running to wherever I was going, I wasn't entirely sure where I was headed, I was just running until I found food, it would get my mind off things.

**Chad's Point of View**

I walked down to the hotel's restaurant to get me some lunch, once again tears came to my eyes, Why? I walked in and was immediately ambushed by tons of fans and the paparazzi. I wiped away the tears as they started snapping photos and screaming questions at me.

"Chad, why are not wearing a suit?" Some random person asked me. I would answer some of these questions and get my lunch and leave. Good plan CDC.

"I don't always have to wear a suit y'know CDC does have other clothes." I answered rudely, I just wanted to get lunch and leave.

"Chad, have you been crying?" Some girl asked me, damn, were my eyes red I checked in the silver plate that I had picked up. Yes they were red.

"Err, I just miss my mum." I said.

"Awwww, Chad misses his mummy." Some person cooed.

"Yes, I do miss my mummy, she died a couple of years ago and today is the day she died." I said sarcastically. Okay that wasn't strictly a lie, my mum was dead, but she died in February.

I grabbed a sandwich and walked out, ignoring the shouting crowd. How in earth did they find out that I was staying here. I hate the paparazzi. I silently walked back up to my room and flopped down on the couch. I was sitting there for about a hour or so and then someone opened the door. I hot up from my seat and looked at her.

"Sonny!" I shouted at her, I ran forward and snuck my hands around her small waist.

**HEY GUYS! Ugh, I hate this chapter, there is something not right about it. It is a filler. Oh well, please check out the poll on my profile I need help, I will only leave I there for another week or so, SO VOTE NOW! Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	12. Returning

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise. In case you haven't worked it out yet **_**italics**_** are what Sonny can hear, through mind reading. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 12:**** Returning**

**Chad's Point of View**

"Sonny!" I shouted at her, I ran forward and snuck my hands around her small waist.

When I pulled back I looked at her, she was covered in leaves and dirt, she smelt like blood as well.

"Hey Chad." She hissed through her teeth. Jeez, what did I do? "You didn't do anything, that I know of. I just don't like the fact that you are seeing me like this." She hissed again.

"Oh, but why are you hissing?" I asked her.

"Oh, Chad I am sorry, it's just a natural Vampire thing. Sorry can't help it especially after I have been hunting." She spoke normally this time and went to lift up her shirt and show her stomach off, what was once as flat as a pancake, had now become slightly rounded. She patted it and it made a horrible swishing sound.

"Ewww, Sonny. You don't have to make the stomach swish, it is not the nicest of sounds." I said and backed away.

"Oh, sorry, I'm going to take a shower." She grabbed some clothes out of the wardrobe and walked off into the bathroom.

"Okay." I said and padded over to the sofa and sat down on it again, I carried on watching Mackenzie Falls.

When Sonny had finished in the bathroom she came out in the clothes she was wearing before we went swimming.

"So, hey." I said, whilst still staring at the TV.

"Yeah?" She asked, she was sitting on the bed brushing out her hair.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" I asked her, I had torn my eyes from the Telly and looked her up and down, she looked really hot. Not that she ever doesn't.

"Chad." She scolded.

"Uh, was did I do this time?" I groaned.

"Will you just shut up about who 'hot' I look." She put air quotations around hot.

"But you are." I argued.

"Chad, would you please just shut up. Yes I will go out with you tonight, but I won't need to eat anything." She scolded me again then smiled her famous grin.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. She had now finished brushing her hair and she proceeded to do all the fancy stuff with makeup, she didn't need to though, she's beautiful enough.

"Chad!" She said again.

"Ugh, What!" I yelled back.

"If you don't shut up about how 'beautiful and hot' I am, Chad Jr will get really hurt." She warned. I winced, I already knew how strong she is, she fell from a seven story building and apparently didn't get hurt at all. I should probably shut up. I want children.

"Chad, it's nice to hear that you want children, but the way you are going, you won't be having any." She told me sternly, gosh she's hot when she's angry.

"CHAD!" She screamed at me, she lifted herself form the bed and started chasing me around the room.

"Hey, hey, that's not fair."

"What's not fair?" She asked innocently, she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You can run at the speed of light, and I at the speed of, well, CDC." I stood there and popped my collar. She looked absolutely furious, and gorgeous.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" She shrieked.

"What?" I said again, and with that she jumped on me. How the bloody hell did she do that, she was by the door, about 10 metres away from where I was standing. I fell back onto the floor with a thump, Sonny was straddling my stomach. For a Vampire that is weighed down with however much blood, she is not heavy at all.

Sonny had her hands resting on my chest, she's really warm, no wonder I was so toasty in bed last night. She is hot.

"No, wait, before you shout at me, I mean as in heat." I caught myself. Phew, good save or what CDC.

"Chad." She questioned me quietly.

"Yeah." I replied.

"In case you have forgotten, I CAN READ MINDS." She yelled the last part at me. Ugh, is there any way that I can stop thinking about her like this.

"Yes, there is." Sonny answered.

"What?" I asked and sat up, Sonny slipped from my stomach to my lap, I propped myself up on my hands and stared her in the eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Well there are two options," I nodded for her to go ahead. "one Chad Jr gets it." She said, I gulped.

"And the other." I prompted.

"Well that depends on what you think, and then you will find out after you have thought it." She stated. Great, now there is no way I can think about how hot she is.

"Chad." She warned.

"Fine, I will shut up." I said.

"Fine." She said back.

"Good." I smirked.

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we are so good." She pecked me on the lips and then got up, she put out her hand and I grabbed it, she pulled me up.

We stared into each other's eyes, I leaned in, hoping that she would get my gesture and go along as well. Our lips met and I moved my mouth in sync with hers, I put my hands to her waist and hers moved to my hair. She is lucky, nobody gets to touch CDC's hair except me and Sonny. I was slowly running out of air, I pulled away from her soft pink lips and stared at her, her eyes were still shut and her mouth slightly parted. I moved a single hair that was obstructing her face and tucked it behind her ear.

She let out a gentle sigh as my fingers traced her lips, I then went to flick her nose, her eyes opened so fast that I couldn't even blink. She stared at my finger and then tried to bite it, I was really scared at this point because if she bit me then that I would be a Vampire, wouldn't I?

"Yes Chad, you would. But..."

"But... What?" I asked, I didn't like were this was going.

"But... You are kind of weak for about a week and all you want to do is kill yourself, it is torture, and you have to be under 24 hour supervision."

"Why?"

"Because there is no telling of all the chaos that you could cause, you may kill yourself, and if you truly want to become a Vampire then you have to believe in yourself and not give up, no matter how you feel." She paused. "Wait, are you trying to get me to turn you into a Vampire?" She asked.

"Possibly." I said.

"Well, tough Cooper. I won't do it for you." She said and turned on her heal and walked off.

**Sonny's POV**

"Well, tough Cooper. I won't do it for you." I said and span around and walked out of the room, I was headed to the reception. I wanted to get some flyers, I don't know why, just something to do I guess.

I took the stairs down and finally arrived at the desk. The woman who checked Chad and I in was there, filling her nails, like Tawni, much. She was also listening to so music and nodding her head in time with the beat. I giggled silently to myself, I picked one of each of the pamphlets that they had on the desk.

I went in to the hotel's, if you like, living room. I chose the big red poofy couch and sank down into it. I was so absorbed in reading the 'Penelope's Spa Treatment' flyer, I didn't notice Chad walk in and grab the flyer for '101 Best Places to Eat in NY'.

"Sonny." Chad waved is hand in front of my face, and pulled me from my trance.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" He asked me, he was showing clear worry in his voice. I felt bad now, most of this I had brought on myself, the fact that it was Mary's Birthday and I was really upset about it.

"Ugh." I moaned.

"Sonny?" He asked, I decided to play a game with him. Mainly to get his mind off things.

"Chad."

"Sonny, don't play games."

"Fine, but change the subject please." I asked sweetly.

"Fine."

"Good." I shot back.

"Good."

"So we're good." I asked.

"Oh, we are so good."

"Good."

"So, how about we go here for our date?" Chad asked.

PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTILL I GET VOTES Thanks.

**HEY GUYS! Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	13. Date Number 2

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise. In case you haven't worked it out yet **_**italics**_** are what Sonny can hear, through mind reading. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 13:**** Date Number 2**

"So, how about we go here for our date?" Chad asked.

He was pointing to a very fancy French restaurant on the front of the brochure he had picked up. I have to say it did look very attractive, not big, but sweet. There was a outside seating area, the tables were draped in blue and white checked cloths. There was lots of flowers that had wrapped themselves around the fencing, I continued staring at the picture, with a ton of thoughts, until Chad, once again broke my trance.

"Um, Sonny. Yes we go here or no we don't?" He asked me.

"Hmmm." I wasn't paying him any attention what-so-ever.

"Do you want to go here tonight?"

"What about tonight?" I asked him, I had forgotten, well, mentally misplaced, what was happening tonight.

"Sonny, we are going on a date tonight." Chad stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah right. I totally forgot." I replied.

"Er...Okay, hang on, I thought that Vampire's had really good memories." He whispered.

"Yeah, but we can push things to the back of our mind, like any human being." I said.

"Ohh."

"So, what's place called then?" I questioned.

"La Baleine Bleue." He said.

"The Blue Whale? That's a funny name for a restaurant." I giggled.** (A/N I know crap name, get over it)**

"Shut up Monroe."

"Cooper."

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"Fine." He said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are so good." I replied, and got up from the couch and went back upstairs.

When I got to our room I hoped in the shower. I let the cold water trickle down my body and I just stood there. What will Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora think if I told them I was dating the enemy. Admittedly they had become closer, and more comfortable with me hanging around Chad. But, anything can happen with them, I wonder what they are doing.

I check in on Tawni first. _Oh my god, argh, I just broke my nail._ Typically Tawni. _Now, once again I have to file them all down so they are all the same length, they have to be perfect for tonight. _What was she doing tonight? _I hope Nico takes us somewhere fancy, ohh, that new restaurant on Sonset Boulvard. _Wait she is going out with Nico, cool, they must be keeping it a secret, there is nothing in the magazines about them. I would ring her later. I'll let her get ready for her date I peace.

I check in on Nico next, it only seems right to see if he is thinking about Tawni. _Yeah, I finally asked Tawni to go out with me, I have waited about, since we started filming the first ever episode of So Random! and my dream has finally come true. I hope she will like where we are going. Right, time now to go and get her, ugh, why am I so nervous._ Aww poor Nico, oh well I hope he has fun on his date with Tawni.

Grady next._ Cheese, Cheese pants, me and Nico really should wear them more often. Ohh food. _Ha, poor Grady, it is always food with him.

Finally Zora. _These vents are so spacious, you could have a party in here. I wonder if it is possible to make a time machine. Or I could make another cold cut catapult mark 2. Ohh I wonder if I could make some kind of, thing, that would make Chad and Sonny get together. I wonder if they are okay, ha New York for two months, something will happen. Grr, Tawni is calling me, why can't Sonny be back to see if Tawni looks okay. _

I had now finished my shower and was getting changed for my date with Chad, I chose my black dress that came to just above my knee and my pink shoes. I put on light pink makeup and curled my hair, I picked up my pink clutch and sat on the bed. Chad had now walked through the door, and was going through the wardrobe trying to find his black suit. He went into the bathroom and I read his mind.

_Yeah second date with a Miss Sonny Monroe, she is a Miss isn't she, well she has been married 467 times before. Ha I got it right that time. See Sonny, as you are probably reading my mind at the moment, I do pay attention. Ha, she has really changed me, I used to be all about me and that's it, but now, I think a lot more about others, I can't wait I have another 2 months of this, yay. I hope she will sleep with me again tonight, she is really warm, my own little hot water bottle. _

_I wonder if she would want to be married 468 times, Mrs Sonny Cooper. That sounds right._ I was a little taken aback by this comment, did I really want to marry Chad, I had only been out with him since last night, he has liked me for a while now though, trust me. Chad Jr is a good example.

I was sitting on the sofa watching more re-runs of So Random! They were sketches from when Mandy was still on the show. I laughed my head off at most of them, ha, I was there for about 10 minutes when Chad walked out of the bathroom.

"Monroe, why are you watching that rubbish?" He asked.

"'Cause I wanna." I replied simply.

"Oh well in that case, are we gonna go now?"

"Um, sure." I said and got up, I turned off the TV and grabbed his hand. We walked out of the door in silence, Chad turned around and locked the door and lead me to the elevator. We stepped in and I pushed the button for the ground floor.

"So Chad..."

"Yes."

"Well, I would like to be married 468 times, but I will wait for a while yet." I smirked at him.

The look on his face was a classic, his eyes had widened and his jaw had dropped an inch.

"I guess you read my mind again. Didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did." I smiled at him.

"Well, in that case Sonny will you..." I wouldn't let him finish.

"Chad! No, not yet you're only 18. Besides I want to wait for at least a year before you propose." I told him sharply.

"Whoa, Sonny I wasn't going to ask that." He said shocked.

"Oh, opps." I mumbled.

"I was wondering if you would wear this necklace." He whispered.

"Aww, Chad of course I would." I said whilst smiling, Chad handed me a silver chain, with a 3D outline of a heart. I undid it and tried to put it around my neck.

"Here." Chad said, I handed him the necklace, turned around and lifted my hair up. Chad put the necklace around my neck and did it up.

When the lift finally stopped, Chad and I walked out. He had already called a Taxi, and as soon as we walked out of reception we got in the car. The driver drove us to the restaurant, the ride in the car was one of silence. I had my head resting on Chad's shoulder and his arm was around me.

We got out of the yellow car, Chad paid the driver. We walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Said a man whose name was Didier Marcopella. He seemed nice and sweet. He also had a very strong French accent.

"Table under Cooper." Chad answered.

"Okay, right zis vay." Didier pointed to a table in a corner, hidden from the rest of the restaurant. He started walking to the table after picking up a couple of menus. Chad and I , still holding hands followed him.

Chad pulled out the chair to allow me to sit down, he then went around to sit down himself. I opened the menu, the names of the dishes were in French. Luckily for me I understood it, because I had lived in France for some of my life, Chad on the other hand was struggling.

"Chad, do you want some help?" I offered.

"No, no I'm fine thanks."

"Oh, okay then. I need to use the bathroom." I said and stood up.

"Okay, Sonshine." Chad nodded.

I left the table to go and 'fix' my hair. I actually left to see if Chad would ask for an English version of the menu. I came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later. Chad was looking at the menu still, when I walked past I noticed that it was indeed an English one.

"So, understanding it now?" I asked, standing behind him.

"Arrgh, Sonny don't do that." He screeched.

"Ohh, sorry Chad."

"Anyway, yes I am understanding it now thank you." I returned looking at the menu as I sat down.

"So, what are you having then?" I asked.

"Erm, I thought I would have the Steak." He answered me.

"Oh 'kay cool."

"So what are you having Sonshine?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"What? Why?"

"Chad, I 'ate' this morning. I don't need anything to eat for a week."

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

"Look, if you want I can have a very small portion of something if you like?" I stared him in the eyes and got lost. Didier came over and cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

"Oh, right sorry." Chad mumbled.

"Are you ready to order?" Didier asked.

"Yes please."

"The lady first." Didier gestured to me, I smiled in return.

"Erm, can I have a very small portion of chips please. When I say small, I mean about 10 chips and mayo please." I told him my order. He looked at me with a strange expression.

"For you Mister?"

"I'll have the steak, please."

"Okay, that will be about 10 minutes or so." Didier explained.

"Thank you." I called after him.

"So, chips and mayo, very original Monroe." Chad smirked at me.

"Chad, I am not hungry. I feed this morning." I told him once again.

"So tell me even more about you then Sonny?" Chad asked me.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I questioned.

"What's it like being a Vampire." He whispered to me.

"Erm well as I have been on for the past 2,592 years it's hard to explain, um I remember very thing, even before I was a Vampire. It's weird, I drink blood for crying out loud. I think I am a monster."

"Why?"

"Well, you have all the films with Vampires Dracula, Twilight, and the TV series, and they're always shown as a beast that drinks human blood. They make me so mad, they send out the false impression of what we really are." I had lost it by then, I put my head in my hands and cried my eyes out.

I felt a arm go around me, I looked up though my teary eyes to see a very sorry looking Chad. He was crouched next to me with a napkin in his other hand, he used it to dry my eyes. I forced my head into his chest and sobbed again, Chad rocked me gently. After what felt like forever, but was only about a minute, I pulled away. My eyes were closed, Chad kissed each of them gently and rubbed circles onto the palm of my hand. I looked at him, gave him a little peck on the lips, I motioned for him to go and sit back down.

"Sonny, I'm sorry." He said.

"No, you don't have to be, I'm sorry." I smiled weakly at him and fiddled with the napkin he gave me.

"Steak?" Didier said as he came over to our table, by this time my tears had dried and Chad and I were having a very good conversation on our two shows, and what the other cast members would do if they found out we were dating.

Chad raised his hands and the waiter put the steak down in front of him. Didier then turned to me and put the bowl of chips in front of me and the mayonnaise next to it. I thanked him, and then picked up one of the chips, I was about to put it in my mouth, and then Didier turned around and I put the chip down.

"What's wrong sonny?" Chad asked.

"Hmm, what, nothing." I replied.

Chad looked at me suspiciously and cut his steak. I turned out to be a very rarely cooked steak, the blood dribbled from the centre and the scent hit me immediately. I took a deep sniff and stared at it with lust in my eyes.

"Sonny?" Chad waved a hand in front of my face. I didn't move and went for his steak at lighting speed. I picked the bit up that he had cut off and popped it in my mouth. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sonny?" Chad said again. I looked at him and sucked all the blood out of the piece of mean that was in my mouth. I sighed quietly so only Chad heard me. He had realised what I had done and looked at me with a shocked look.

I swallowed the meat whole and then, apologized.

"Sorry, it's blood." I hissed, with a grin and pointed at the steak on Chad's plate.

"Oh, I understand."

"No, wait." I looked at Chad who has gone slightly pale. "Look, I am truly sorry, instinct. I can't help it."

"Oh, okay. Here do you want the rest of it?"

"No, you have it, I will eat my chips in silence." I looked down and picked up the chip. I moved the mayonnaise from where it was and dipped the chip in the blood that has spurted from the meat. I then put the chip in my mouth a chewed fast.

Chad, who was still staring at me with his mouth open, closed it and then glanced down to his food.

"Chad, I'm sorry, I have really bad table manners."

"No, it's okay." He said and took a sip of the water that he had ordered.

We sat there until Chad had finished, I had purposely left a couple of chips, so I could dip them in the rest of the blood that came from the steak. When I was finished, Didier came over and took the plates. He had noticed me eating the blood with the chips so I changed his mind.

_Ohhh, eww she is drinking that blood like it is water. _I had now changed it to: _Ohhh, that's cool, they are cleaning the plates with the chips. _I liked changing people's minds, although what I changed it to didn't make any sense, Didier wouldn't remember me having the blood like that.

He took the plates away and gave us the desert menu, I refused and Chad just nodded. Chad had been given the English version first time round now. I read through it and decided to just have a coffee. Didier brought the coffee over a couple of minutes later.

Chad sipped the drink, and offered me some, I took it and had a gulp. I handed it back, Chad looked down at the now empty cup. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Come on Monroe, let's go."

"Oooohhhhh." I moaned.

"Come on." He said again, I got up from the seat and we walked back over to Didier, Chad handed him the cash, smiled and said thanks. We walked out of the restaurant with Chad's arm around my shoulders.

"Chad, did you call the cab?" I asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"We are going somewhere else before we go back to the Hotel." Chad explained.

"Oh, where?"

"It's a surprise Sonshine."

"Think about something else then." I said.

"Fine." He started.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fi-" I couldn't finish, Chad had crashed his lips against mine and pulled me closer to him. Our lips meshed together like cogs. The kiss, itself was a gentle romantic kiss. All to soon Chad had pulled away. My hands were still around his neck and his left cupped my face the other on my waist.

We walked to the place where we were going, it turned out to be the park. I took off my shoes and held them by the toes in my hand. We had been walking for about 20 minutes when I man came up to us, he had a camera, great.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey." Both Chad and I replied.

"Um, can I get some pictures please."

"No." Chad said.

"Aww, come on Chad."

"No." Chad said again.

"Oh, come on Chad, a couple of pictures won't be so bad, will it." I said and put on a puppy dog face.

"Fine."

"Fine." I replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good, now come on I don't have all day." Said the man with the camera.

He first took some pictures of me, then of Chad. Then of us holding hands. He also asked some questions, all of which I answered. Then he asked for a picture of me and Chad kissing. I was was shocked by this as was Chad.

We finally gave in and I tried to peck Chad lightly on the lips, unfortunately, it turned into a lot more than that. If I say that it ended with both me and Chad on the ground and I straddling his stomach, then that's how bad it got. The man with the camera had got all of the kiss on video as well as a lot of pictures. Great, those pictures would be all over Tween Weekly tomorrow. Fantastic.

**Zora's POV**

"Hey, guys look..."

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTILL I GET VOTES Thanks.**

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	14. Leaving

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** Sonny Monroe is a Vampire. She has just been given an offer to act on her favourite TV Show So Random! She has to go through a struggle with dating and keeping a secret, well, a secret. Read to find out she copes. CHANNY! All in Sonnys Point of View unless I say otherwise. In case you haven't worked it out yet **_**italics**_** are what Sonny can hear, through mind reading. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 14:**** Leaving**

**Zora's POV**

"Hey, guys look, Sonny and Chad are on the front of Tween Weekly" I said as I rushed into the Prop House. The sight on the front of the magazine was not pretty. It was a picture of Chad and Sonny in a park somewhere, Sonny was on top of Chad and they were lip locked.

"What? Where?" Tawni shrieked.

"Here." I said simply and handed the blonde the magazine.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

"OH MY GOD! What?" Grady mimicked her.

"Sonny and Chad they're making out in this picture." Tawni said, with her mouth open.

"Tawni, better close that up, you'll catch flies." Nico said and kissed her.

"Oh eww, guys under 15s in here." I pointed to myself, and put my hands over my eyes.

"_Channy, the brand new couple. They were seen holding hands in Grand Central Park. They were caught by paparazzi, they were asked to pose for pictures, Chad was very reluctant and Sonny jumped at the chance. Chad finally gave in, and what was a peck on the lips turned into much more. Log onto our website to see the video. More on page 10." n the lips turned into much more. Log onto our website to see the video. More on page 10." _Tawni read loud.

"Well then, does that now mean that me and you can go public with our relationship?" Nico asked Tawni.

"No, not yet. I want to wait until they return."

"Ugh." Nico moaned gave Tawni a peck and left with his best mate Grady.

"So, Chad and Sonny are out. I don't think that they will like the fact that the world knows." I said.

"Probably not." Tawni answered. She got up and left me in the Prop House by myself. "Oh and Zora?"

"Yeah." I answered casually.

"Don't do anything silly." She said.

"'Kay, won't." I fake smiled, and Tawni left. Ha, sucker.

**Sonny's POV. Month and 3 weeks later**

Chad was sitting on the sofa, and I had my head in his lap. He was gently stroking my hair we were watching Bridget Jones Diary. I loved that film, I have a lot of films that I like, I need to cut down.

Chad and I now only had a week left in New York. The time had gone by really fast, I really wanted to get back to Hollywood though. I wanted to go and see everyone, as much as I hate to say it, I was even missing the Mackenzie Falls cast, I knew Chad was.

_As much as I want to go back and see Portlyn, Skyler, Ferguson, Taylor, Chloe and Chastity. I really want to stay with Sonny. Oh well all good things come to an end, that's what my Mum always said. _Hey I wonder where his Dad is, Chad never talks about him.

"Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonshine."

"Where is your Dad?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't touched a painful subject.

"I really don't know, I never knew him. He left the day after I was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry Chad." I replied.

"Nah don't worry 'bout it." He answered looking me in the eye.

"So Sonny, how come you have been alive for 2,209 years, yet you have only had sex 4 times?" He asked.

"Chad, why on earth did you ask that?"

"Dunno, I just want to know I guess." He smirked.

"Well if you must know, it's not the same unless it's with a Vampire, so." I said.

"Oh, why not?"

"Chad, do you really have to ask these questions."

"Yes I do Monroe." He sneered.

"Fine."

"Fine." He said back.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good."

"Oh we are beyond good." He answered.

"So..." I said.

"So... you still haven't answered my question."

"What was it?"

"Why isn't it the same having sex with a non-Vampire?"

"Ugh, fine if you must know. It is just that it is nowhere near as intense and it is really difficult not to bite them so..."

"What does it feel like?" He asked.

"CHAD! I will not answer that, why do you want to know that anyway?" I asked shocked.

"Well, it's just, because I haven't done it yet, I was wondering..."

"Chad, I may have been alive for years and years, but one thing I will never know is what it is like having sex as a boy." I told him sternly.

"Ugh, fine. Ohh, why don't we find out?"

With that comment he sat me up, turned me around and crashed his lips onto mine. Our lips moved slowly against the others, Chad's tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance, I wouldn't allow it he would have to wait. I gently deepened the kiss. Chad's hands that were around my waist were now slowly moving their way up my shirt. I broke the kiss momentarily to get a breath of fresh air, his lips had moved to my neck, he sucked gently.

My hands that were placed around his neck had now travelled to the back pockets of his jeans, he lent forwards pushing me beneath him, my lips had now found their way back to his and we continued kissing. It was now Chad's turn to pull away, he stared deep into my eyes and me into his. Once again, I got lost in them.

"Getting lost in my eyes, Monroe?" Chad asked.

"No." My voice went an octave higher. Stupid denial voice.

"Ha, are too." He smirked.

"Are not." I said.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Too." He said.

"Not."

"Too."

"Too."

"Not."

"Ha, got ya." I smiled gave him a peck on the cheek and wriggled my way from underneath him.

"Damn it."

"Oh, poor Chaddy Waddy." I said in a baby voice.

"What?" He said.

"Never mind. Hey let's go shopping?" I said.

"No." He said dryly.

"Why not?"

"'cause I said no."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and sat on the bed.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" I questioned.

"Oh we are so good Monroe." He smirked again.

**DAY OF LEAVING**

"Chad, come on HURRY UP!" I shouted through the bathroom door, he was fixing his hair. Surprise, surprise.

"Coming!" He yelled back.

Chad had now come out of the bathroom, we were making our way down to the reception to check out. Ohhh, that could be a new sketch for _So Random!_ The check it out people, no, girls. The Check it Out Girls. Tawni and I would star.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Erm, yes we would like to check out." Chad said.

"Please." I added.

"Please." Chad repeated me.

"Yes, thank you room number?" She asked.

"Sonny?"

"Chad, room 764." I told the receptionist.

"Ok, thank you."

"Thanks, we had a lovely stay." I smiled at her then proceeded to pull Chad by the arm to the taxi waiting outside for us.

We put the luggage in the boot then hopped in the back, we drove in silence to the airport, Chad was resting his head on my shoulder, we had a all-nighter last night, it's tradition in my family, that the last night you stay away you have to stay up all night. I managed it easily, Chad however, found it very difficult.

We arrived at the airport at 11am, our flight wasn't until 1 so we had time for, in Chad's case a snooze and in Chad's case, a bite to eat. As he went to sit down on one of the benches, I nipped off to the bathroom, I also got Chad a sammich, as he calls them. I walked back to the bench to find Chad fiddling with the wristband that he had, had since he was about 6, he told me.

I handed him the sandwich, a quiet thanks came from his mouth, then he bit into the bread.

"Flight 0953, back to Los Angles now boarding." Came the voice on the speaker. Having already checked in me and Chad hopped on the plane to fly home.

I once again took a window seat, Chad sat next to me and almost instantly fell asleep on my shoulder, I leant against his head, and started to watch the TV in front of me. I was watching _Romancing the Stone._ It was truly a great film, I like how the map showed one thing, but when I was folded it showed another. The smallest of things amused me.

I decided that I would, again read Chad's mind. _Two months ago today I asked Sonny to be my girlfriend, I don't know what I would've done if she said no. I would kill myself, no, that is a little too extreme for CDC. Oh well, ohh look cookies. _Chad was off having another dream about cookies.

**(I really can't be asked to write the whole flight so...)**

When we landed Chad and I got off the plane and we were headed to Chad's car, Chad gave it another clean. We got in and Chad drove us to the studio, we arrived, I got out of the car said bye and thanks to Chad and went straight to stage 3.

"SONNY!" They all cheered.

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTILL I GET VOTES Thanks.**

**I AM ONLY GOING TO LEAVE IT UP FOR ANOTHER WEEK **

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	15. Telling Them

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 15:**** Telling Them**

**Sorry for the wait, I have been busy lately, revising for exams and having my room painted, but here you go...**

"SONNY!" They all cheered. They all ran towards me and enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Guys, I've missed you all so much." I said once they had finally let me go.

"Good, now spill." Tawni ordered.

"Spill what?" I asked with a confused look.

"Zora!" Nico shouted.

Zora came from the middle of the group and thrusted a magazine into my hands. I turned it around and looked down at the picture on the front. It was the one of Chad and I in the middle of our heated make-out session in the park. Damn.

"So, Sonny. Care to explain." Grady smiled sweetly and crossed his arms.

"Heh, well." I started.

"Carry on." Tawni said and circled her arms.

"Well, me and Chad, kinda, erm, together now." I smiled up at them, I was sitting on the sofa in the Prop House with my cast giving me daggers.

"Kinda, erm, together now!" Zora mimicked me. "Why Sonny?"

"Yeah, how could you do this to us?" Nico asked, and pointed to the picture on the cover.

"I'm so happy for you Sonny!" Tawni shrilled. "Now, hand it over Grady."

"Wha, what, I'm sorry. Your happy, and Grady? What am I missing out on in here?" I gave them another confused look.

"Sonny, it is really obvious that even in the small amount of time that you have been here, Chad and you have had something going on. Trust me, I have known him since we were on the Goody Gang. We were six, Sonny, Chad has never acted this way around a girl before. It's almost like his scared you'll bit him if he is nasty to you."

She doesn't know how true that is.

"Sonny, are you even listening to me." Tawni said, clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"Yes, but why would he have changed, I told him to act naturally around me." I stated.

"Okay, but what was up with the interview you did with Lola?" Nico questioned.

"Yeah, there seemed to be something to do with minds there." Grady said, staring at me.

"Oh..." My voice went higher.

"Yeah, care to, once again explain." Zora said, my cast mates had now all sat down on the various seats in the room.

"Can I please tell you guys at a later date." I pleaded.

"Fine." They said.

Phew, I was on my way to see Chad. When I got there, the door was open. I walked straight in. I saw Chad over by his dressing table. I stood behind him, and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." I said in very low voice.

"Sonny." Chad said bluntly.

"How, cha know?"

He simply pointed to the mirror in front of him. Gosh, I am so dumb sometimes.

"Oh."

Chad stood up from the seat and captured my lips in his, my arms snaked their way around his neck and his found their way to my waist. He smiled into it and his tongue trailed my bottom lip, I opened my mouth a little more and allowed him to explore my mouth. He picked me up and moved us to the sofa in the corner of the set, he laid me down gently and climbed on top of me. I let him put his full weight on me again.

His lips had moved to my neck, he sucked gently, issuing a small moan from me, he smirked. I removed my hands from his neck and put them on his cheeks, I moved his head so it was now above mine.

"I love you." Chad breathed. I crushed my lips against his, again. His hands slowly started to make their way up my shirt. When he got to my bra, he unclasped it.

"Chad!" I exclaimed, after I had pulled his lips from mine, reluctantly.

He frowned.

"Chad, we are in the middle of your set for Mackenzie Falls." I stated the obvious.

Chad didn't care and once again captured my lips with his. Them someone walked by, Skyler.

"Eww, oh god, you guys, Chad get a room." He said, we broke apart eventually.

"Oh, hey Skyler." I said.

"Sonny?" Skyler said shocked.

"Yes, and I'm Chad." Chad said.

"Bu...Bu...But." Skyler stuttered.

"But what, man." Chad said.

"You, and Sonny. When?" He said.

"Whilst we were in New York." I said, then I stood up. Because I was wearing a strapless bra it fell to the ground. Bollocks.

Skyler stared at the piece of blue lace clothing with widened eyes. Chad went red.

"It's not what it looks like." Chad said.

"Oh, really, 'cause it looks like you're trying to undress her." Skyler stated.

"That's exactly what it looks like." I said.

Skyler went over and nudged Chad and gave him a 'secret' wink. I saw it.

"Skyler!" I scolded.

"What?" He replied.

I repeated the wink and nudge he gave Chad.

"Oh, well." He turned to Chad. "You've scored with that one." With that Skyler went off.

"Well, that was embarrassing." I said and went to pick up my bra.

"You can say that again."

"Well, that was embarrassing." I repeated.

"Come, on. Let's get some scoff."

"Chad. Not hungry."

"Oh, well come with me, please." He begged.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good." I said.

"Good." He smirked.

"So we're good."

"Oh, we are so good." He pecked me on the lips and we went to the commissary.

"Um, Chad."

"Yeah Sonshine."

"Do you mind if I nip to my dressing room to change back into my underwear?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh, yes." He replied.

I walked into Tawni and my dressing room, Tawni was sitting at the mirror doing her makeup.

"So, Sonny. SONNY!" She pointed at the article of clothing in my hand, and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, about that, erm, Chad and I got carried away, long story. Explain later."

"Okay."

I walked into the closet and put my bra back on. I walked out to find that Tawni had already left, what? I was in there for a minute if that. I asked myself, however I did find Chad going through the drawer on my side of the room.

"Ahem." I coughed.

Chad span around and closed the draw, once again bright red.

"What yah doing?" I asked innocently.

_I dunno, just being nosy, I guess._

"Chad, you're so nosy, now, I thought that you wanted some food." I said, I grabbed his hand and we walked together hand in hand to the commissary.

Chad went over, got himself a rack of lamb, and me a chocolate fro-yo.

"Chad, you didn't have to." I said and tucked in to the frozen treat.

"Yeah, I thought you said you weren't hungry."

"Heh, I want to fit in." I answered quickly, far to quickly. But not enough for Chad to notice, thank god.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"Erm, well do you want to come over and watch a movie?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, sure, but I think that someone needs some shut eye first." I said, remembering that we stayed up all night last night.

"Fine, fine."

"Cool."

"So, I'll pick you up a 7." He clicked his tongue.

"Yep, sure. Fine by me." I replied.

I got out of my red Mini, Connie bought it to the studio earlier. I walked up the steps to the door, I opened it and walked in, the scent of food hit me immediately.

"Hey Connie." I said and rushed to give her a hug.

"Sonny. Did you have nice time while in NY." She asked.

"Yes, it was fantastic, Chad and I are finally together." I gushed.

"I know sweetie, it's been all over the news."

"Damn, really?" I asked disbelievingly. Damn, Chad and I never watched the news when we were in New York. Whoops.

"Yes, really."

"Oh, well I am going to Chad's later to watch a movie." I said.

"Okay, don't do anything stupid." She warned me.

"Really, Connie? Really?" l loved using Chad's line when I could.

"What the hell Sonny?" She said.

"Oh, sorry. Habit." I giggled and went upstairs for a shower.

I stepped in a let the cold water run down my body, I squirted the shampoo into my hand and rubbed it into my hair, I did the same with conditioner, I then used the shower gel and massaged it all over my body, I shaved my legs and underarms, and then got out.

I wrapped the towel around my body and another around my hair, I went into my bedroom, that I haven't seen in 2 months. Everything was how I'd left it, except the fact that my suitcase was on the floor in the middle of the room. Luckily, there was a washing machine in the room we stayed in, so I didn't have to buy many new clothes.

I dried my hair, then straightened it and added a couple of curls, okay, wait Sonny, you are going over to watch a movie, not to a fancy restaurant. I re-straightened the bits of hair that I had curled and then put on some black skinnies with red and black checked patches, red converse and my red t-shirt. I thought I looked quite good, if I do say so myself. Sonny! Stop turning into Chad. I mentally scolded myself.

I looked at the time, 15 minutes until Chad got here. I added my makeup, grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Adam had come around in the time that I was upstairs. I entered the living room, Connie was wrapped in the blanket and Adam had his arm around here, they were watching some film, _Love Actually._ I hadn't watched that film yet. Maybe tonight.

"_Ding Dong!" _The doorbell rang, Adam got up and answered it.

"Hello. Is Sonny here?" Chad asked.

"SONNY!" Adam shouted.

"Adam, I right behind you." I said and walked out the door with Chad.

"Bye, Connie, Adam." Chad nodded, I waved.

We walked down the stair out to Chad's car. A Yellow Porche. **(A/N Like the one in New Moon)**

"Chad, how many cars do you have?"

"Six."

"Six." I said shocked.

"Six." Chad said again.

"Six, is like 5 more than what I have." I stated.

He chuckled, he went round to open the door for me, such the gentleman. I got in Chad then went around the other side and got in himself.

"So..."

"So, Chad what film are we going to watch?"

"Erm, what do you want to watch?"

"What film do you have?" I asked.

"Every one."

"Chad!"

"What now." He said exasperated.

"How come you have EVERY film, no one does."

"Well I do."

"Fine, erm can we watch Titanic."

"Titanic?" Chad asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just like it, I was on the ship when it sank."

"Really?" Chad asked, not tearing his eyes from where they were focused on the road ahead.

"Yeah, it was one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me." I said, I remembered it like it was yesterday. I did with most thing actually.

"Carry on." Chad urged.

"Well, I just remember I was having the time of my life with Natasha, my best friend at the time. We were in the lounge at the time, she was a bit drunk, I can't get drunk, but I was a bit out of it anyway, so we were not really sure what was going on. Natasha and I finally realised that the boat was sinking. So we rushed up to the deck, we were given life jackets, we climbed into one of the life boats. The sad thing is that it was only half full when it was dropped into the water. At least 20 more people could've easily survived. We had been sitting in the life boat for a while, then the Carpathia came to rescue us. I had been staying in Belfast at the time, so I got the Titanic back to New York. I made it, Natasha didn't. When we were on the Carpathia, she caught a cold, anyway, it killed her. When I arrived in NY I had a small service for Natasha and then I didn't do anything for about 3 months, I was so sad that I had lost her." I finally finished my speech, it was then that I realised that we had now arrived at Chad's House, well, Mansion, and we were on our way to the sitting room.

"Oh, Sonny. I am really sorry." He said and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't want to watch Titanic now." I said between sobs.

"Okay, what do you want to watch then?"

"Erm, do you have 17 Again?"

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

Chad found the DVD, after 10 minutes of searching, he put it in the slot and we curled up on the sofa together.

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTILL I GET VOTES Thanks.**

**I AM ONLY GOING TO LEAVE IT UNTIL THE 23****rd**** SO VOTE Please. **

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	16. Getting Ready

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 16:**** Getting Ready**

**HEY, if you didn't like the way the cast of SO Random reacted in the last Chapter, sorry, that's how I wanted them to react. On with the story... Important A/N at the bottom.**

Chad found the DVD, after 10 minutes of searching, he put it in the slot and we curled up on the sofa together.

The film started, and already I felt a slight weight on my shoulder. Chad. Okay, I see why he is tired, but leaving me to watch the film is not fair.

40 minutes into the film I heard a snoring over the voice on the TV screen, I looked to my left. Chad had rearranged himself so that he now had his head on my lap and his feet over the arm of the cream couch.

When the film had finished, Chad was still lying on my lap, gripping my hand gently. I couldn't help but smile down at him. He then started to stir.

"Sonny?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You invited me over for a movie, so I came over, watched a movie by myself, and you had a sleep for the 2 hours." I explained.

"Oh, so what time is it?"

"It's about 10." I said.

"Oh, how did you know that, the clock is behind us?" He asked.

"I know what time it is all the time." I smiled at him.

"Oh, okay then. So what do you want to do now?"

"Erm, well I dunno, you probably want some food though?" Yes, he did, I read his mind.

"Please." He replied with.

I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs and then got the pan from the cupboard, I cracked the eggs, put them in the pan, put it on the hob and added all the other things I thought Chad would want. When it had finished cooking I put it on a plate and walked back into the living room.

"Thanks Sonshine." I smiled at my nickname and sat down on the sofa next to him.

I watched him shovel the food into his mouth.

"Y'know Sonny, this is really good." He said.

"Thanks. So what do you want to do now?" I asked once Chad had finished the omelette.

"I don't know, you?"

"This." I said and leaned in, his lips connected with mine and I moved mine gently against his. I pushed against his chest and he laid down on the sofa, I straddled his lap, I traced my tongue along the outline of his lips, he opened his mouth a little wider and I slipped my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues fought for a bit and then they danced together. All to soon one of us had to pull away for air.

"Best kiss of my life." Chad said.

"Best kiss of your life so far." I added and went in for another kiss. Chad once again pulled away to soon.

"Sonny, I love you so much." Chad barely whispered, but I heard it.

"I love you too Chad."

**The next day**

I was sitting alone in the Prop House waiting for the rest of the So Random cast to show. Chad showed first.

"Hey Sonshine." He smiled and plonked himself next to me, he draped his arm around my shoulders. I leant my head on his.

"Chad." I smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips.

"So, I know it's a while until you birthday, but I was wondering what to you want for the big, 1 8 or 2,610." **(A/N I only realised that they are the same numbers at the end of my user name, literally just then)**

"Chad, I don't want anything, but you. You are my life, I need nothing else." I said. **(Cheesy, don't care)**

"But Sonshine."

"But nothing, I honestly don't want anything, you know that. But I have decided that I am going to tell Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora that I am a Vampire then."

"Oh okay then." Chad checked his watch. "Anyway, must dash. No Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie." He said in a dramatic voice, he pecked my lips and ran off.

**22****nd**** April**

Tomorrow was my 18th 2,610th birthday, great. My cast had chosen to throw me a surprise party. One problem, it wasn't a surprise. One good thing was that it was in the Prop House and the only , people coming would be, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall, Chad and his cast of Mackenzie Falls. Not a lot, but enough.

I was sitting in the dressing room, I wasn't allowed out of it in case I stumbled on my 'surprise party'. I was just sitting there staring off into nothingness, okay, my definition of nothingness, is think of nothing. So currently I was thinking of nothing. **(A/N I completely forgot what I was going to write there, sorry)**

It was now about 3 in the afternoon, and as I still wasn't allowed out of my dressing room so I decided to crawl around the vents, at least they wouldn't know that I was hiding up there. I reached the vents in the Prop House I overheard the two casts, Mackenzie Falls and So Random, talking about how they should set up the Prop House to 'Maximum effect' as Zora called it.

"Okay, so, should we put the main stage here." Chad said and pointed to the middle of the room. They had cleared all of the furniture and the props from the room, it was now an empty shell.

"Yes, there. Sonny will love this won't she." Marshall said, clearly excited.

"Right, so what now, we have all the tables set up, and the food is all ready for tomorrow." Nico said.

"Yes well, I am going to make sure that Sonny is still in our dressing room." Tawni kissed Nico on the cheek and walked out.

I heard a faint "Blech" from Zora as I hurried down the vents to the dressing room.

"Sonny!" Tawni shouted.

"In here." I said, I was in my wardrobe. That's where the opening to the vents are, Tawni doesn't know that, thank god.

"Good, now, come home with me and we will make you look fabulous for your 18th tomorrow."

If only she knew.

"But Tawni, the party isn't until 10 tomorrow, can't I come round tomorrow morning?" I asked, probably a bit too much hope in my voice.

"No." She said flatly.

"Please." I begged.

"No." She repeated.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Come on then. What are we waiting for." I followed Tawni from our dressing room to her convertible. Pink. Typical Tawni.

I opened the passenger door and hopped in, Tawni got in the driver's side and we drove off to her house.

"Come on Sonny, we're here."

"Coming." I mumbled in response.

Tawni thrusted the key in the lock and turned it, I heard the click and the door opened. Tawni threw her bags in the hallway and raced up the stairs, I followed.

We reached a plain white door, she opened it and walked in. I repeated Tawni action and closed the door behind me.

"So, where should we start?" Tawni asked me.

"Um..." Now, as I could read her mind, _Ohh, start with a manicure. _"Manicure." I said.

"Brilliant minds think alike." She said and hurried over to her boxes and drawers. She then went out the door, I stood there looking like a lemon, what was I supposed to do? Tawni came back a couple of minutes later with the washing up bowl.

"Here, go fill it with warm water." She instructed.

"Okay. Tawni?"

"Yah."

"Does it matter if the waters not warm?" I asked, I didn't want to use all the water, and my feet were hot.

"No, why? Do want hot water?"

"No, cold. This is the bathroom, right?" I pointed to a door.

"Yeah, now hurry up."

I walked into the bathroom, the scent of strawberries hit me immediately. The walls were a very pale pink, and the floor was covered in white tiles. The sink, bath and toilet were all white, all in all, it was a very nice bathroom. A bit to Tawni, but I loved it.

I filled the bowl up with ice cold water, thank god I couldn't feel it. I came back into the bedroom.

"Took you long enough, come on, we have less than 24 hours to make you look be-a-utiful." Tawni dragged out the a.

"Here." I handed her the bowl.

"Jeesh, Sonny this is freezing. I'm giving you a pedicure, not frostbite." She giggled.

"Sorry." I took off my socks and shoes, and placed my feet in to the bowl.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"You know Nico and I had sex 2 weeks ago."

"Really!" I asked shocked. Okay, I already knew but I wanted to let Tawni talk about it when she was ready.

"Yeah, I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh Tawni I am so sorry." I said and gave her massive hug. "How can you be sure?"

"Well, I haven't taken the test, but I missed my period."

"When was it due?"

"About a week ago." She said, silent tears pouring down her face.

"Tawni, I know how you feel."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, Tawni I have had two children." I said, then realised my mistake. Bollocks

"Sonny, your 18 tomorrow, how old where you when you had your first?" Telling Tawni might not be such a bad idea.

"Tawni, believe it or not, and if not I will prove it to you afterwards. I am a Vampire."

"Wait, what no. Hold up. V... Vam...Vampire." She looked dead scared.

"Tawni, it's okay, I don't drink human blood only animal."

"..."

"Don't you dare say Twilight. I am nothing like that."

Tawni shut her mouth and looked at me.

"How are you gonna prove it then?"

"Think of something really random."

"'kay."

_Cheese crisps and hot dogs make a great combination, with jam and mustard. _

"Well I asked for random, 'Cheese crisps and hot dogs make a great combination, with jam and mustard'" I quoted.

"Wow, do it again."

_Oh my gosh, she can read my mind, ha I wonder if she can really anyone else's._

Once again I repeated what Tawni was thinking. " 'Oh my gosh, she can read my mind, ha I wonder if she can read anyone else's'"

"Wow, what's Chad thinking?"

_Ugh, for god sake, why can't I wrap a simple box up. I hope Sonny likes it, it cost me a lot of money. I wonder what torture Blondie is giving her. If she hurts my Sonshine, she will pay for it. My Sonshine, my Sonshine, my Sonshine. Shut up Chad, you will see her tomorrow, don't wear anything to revealing please, Chad Jr may not be able to stand down and you've teased my enough as it is. That was a nice night, you tried to kill me Sonny, I still can't get you out of my head, I still haven't found out what you look like in a bikini. _

I'll leave it there.

"Chad is thinking 'Ugh, for god sake, why can't I wrap a simple box up. I hope Sonny likes it, it cost me a lot of money. I wonder what torture Blondie is giving her. If she hurts my Sonshine, she will pay for it. My Sonshine, my Sonshine, my Sonshine. Shut up Chad, you will see her tomorrow, don't wear anything to revealing please, Chad Jr may not be able to stand down and you've teased my enough as it is. That was a nice night, you tried to kill me Sonny, I still can't get you out of my head, I still haven't found out what you look like in a bikini.'"

"Wow, Sonny do you have any idea how much he likes you?"

"Oh I think I do, Chad Jr is always showing up at the wrong time." I said whilst giggling.

"Chad Jr? CHAD JR! Oh my god Sonny! What on earth did you do to him?" Tawni asked shocked.

"Nothing." Damn denial voice.

"Spill."

I told Tawni everything from when I first met Chad and found out about Chad Jr, to us sleeping in a single bed whilst in NY to where we are now. By the time I had finished, Tawni had was just about to start on my finger nails, she had painted my toenails red with a intricate black flower on the big toes. She gave my fingernails a French manicure.

When she was finished it was 6 in the evening, Tawni rang the pizza man, and a hour later Tawni and I were sitting on the sofa eating pizza, I only had a slice, but we were so engrossed in the film we were watching that half the pizza was left.

After 4 films Tawni had crashed out on the couch, and I wasn't far behind her. It was now four in the morning, and I had finally fallen into a deep sleep.

I woke up at just gone 7, Tawni was still out for the count I walked into the bathroom and had a shower. When I was finished Tawni was sitting back on the sofa eating cornflakes from a bowl.

"Hey Sonny." Tawni greeted.

"Hi, you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good thanks." I turned to walk into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

"Oh, Sonny?"

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Happy 2,610."

"Oh thanks Tawni." I ran and gave her a huge hug.

"My bubble, my bubble." She said and drew and invisible bubble.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"Nah, come here." She grabbed me and pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Tawni, are you feeling okay?" I asked, genuinely worried. She never behaved like this, was it because my birthday?

"Yes, I'm fine. How many times do you get to celebrate a 2,610th birthday?"

"Hardly ever, I guess. One thing, how come you are not freaked out by this at all?"

"My stepdad was a Vampire." That explains a lot.

"Oh, okay. By the way, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You said was, I assumed he is dead."

"Oh, right. Yeah, he is." She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he was a nutter."

"Oh, okay." Then I continued to get my milk from the kitchen.

I came back and sat down on the sofa, I watched a couple of Mackenzie Falls episodes, the feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random, was finally over, since Christmas, thanks to Mr Condor, who had locked all of the casts that shot at Condor Studios, in there the week before Christmas day, luckily we had all the necessities.

Tawni and Portlyn were now joined at the hip, as were Skyler, Nico and Grady. The others pretty much kept to themselves. Zora, wasn't there for that week, she was in Hawaii with her parents and sisters.

"SONNY GUESS WHAT!" Came Tawni scream from upstairs. I heaved myself from the comfy position I was in and clambered up the stairs.

I walked into the bedroom and Tawni almost knocked me over with the force she used running towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not pregnant." She said and threw the test at me, there was a little blue minus on it.

"Oh that's great Tawni, but you have still missed your period." I said.

"Nah ah, it came this morning."

"Great, now what should we do?" I asked.

"Well, don't you want breakfast?"

"No."

"'kay. Oh my gosh, Sonny!"

"Yeah." I answered.

"We have four hours until your party starts." She stated.

"Yeah, aaand." I dragged out the a.

"Come on we need to get ready, here."

Tawni threw a gorgeous red cocktail dress with a black bow at me, I instantly fell in love with it. **(A/N Pictures on my profile) **

I went into the bathroom.

"WAIT!" Tawni shouted.

"Why?"

"Spray tan."

"What on earth for, I don't want a spray tan." I said simply.

"Yes you do now put this on." She handed me the smallest strapless bra she could find and a matching thong. Tawni I hate you.

I put them on and told Tawni I was decent. She made me stand in the overly large shower and sprayed the golden stuff over me. When she was finished she smiled at here handiwork.

"Now you can put the dress on." She handed it back to me and I put it on. I walked out to see Tawni with her mouth touching the floor.

"I'd close your mouth if I were you, you'll catch flies." I said, her jaw pinged back up to its original place.

"Wow, Sonny you look amazing, and your legs, wow."

"Thanks, what are you going to wear?" I asked, and gave a twirl.

She pulled a blue cocktail dress from her wardrobe and two pairs of shoes, she handed me the black pair and kept the blue for herself. She placed the dress on her bed and sat me down at her dressing table.

She first put on foundation and then blush, she put a dark grey on my lids and smudged it for a smoky effect. She then did the mascara and eyeliner, and finally put a cherry red on my lips.

She started to brush through my tangled hair. She straightened it first and then put some up in a bun, and curled the rest. She added some silver clips and finished with a clap.

"I work miracles don't I." She once again smiled.

"Do you want me to do yours?" I offered.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

I picked up the various makeup bottles and pads and everything else. When I was finished with her hair and makeup, she went and put the dress on.

I slipped on the heels that she gave me and smiled at myself in the mirror, I didn't look anything like myself. I was pleased with how I turned out.

I looked at the pink clock on the wall it was 1 o'clock. We spent 3 hours dressing ourselves up.

"Sonny, that is my birthday present to you, by the way." She pointed to the dress and shoes.

"Aww, thanks Tawn." I ran up to her and gave her a massive hug.

"Back away, you'll ruin all my hard work." She told me sternly.

"Sorry." I mumbled and smoothed out my dress.

"Now, let's get going."

I followed Tawni to the car and got in. We drove in silence to the studio in silence, just the gently tunes of the radio in the background.

We arrived at the studio at a little before 2, Tawni led me to the Prop House, we walked in to the darkness and a cheer of Happy Birthday greeted me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONNY!"

_**All dresses and shoes on my profile, check it out.**_

**Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll, and together you have decided that I should turn this to a M rating, so I have.**

**Sorry for the wait, I haven't had any time to update, and to be honest I couldn't be asked and I forgot. Sorry forgive me please. ~Hands out virtual cookies~ **

**PLEASE REVIEW, OR NO NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU.**

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	17. Birthday

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 17:**** Birthday**

**(A/N I said that they needed to be at the prop house at 10 in the last chapter, forget that, it is now 2)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONNY!" I was greeted with a mass of shouting from the So Random! cast and Mackenzie Fall, along with Marshall, Mr. Condor, Connie and Adam.

I rushed over to Chad and was immediately enveloped in his arms, I pulled away to peck him gently on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, Sonshine." He murmured.

"Aww, thanks Chad." I hugged him once again, and then felt a tap on my right shoulder. I turned around and saw Nico and Grady's glowing expressions.

"Happy Birthday to you, squashed tomatoes and stew, you look like a monkey, aaaannnd you smell like one too!" The chorused. I hugged each of them in turn, and had a couple of presents thrusted into my outstretched hands.

I tore the sparkly paper off immediately and looked at the boxes in my hands, I opened the blue one and saw a silver charm bracelet, it had 6 charms on it already, a bag, lipstick, sun, shoe, ice cream and a wedge of cheese. I giggled and got Chad to put it around my wrist. I thanked Nico and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed. Naughty Nico, he was with Tawni.

I opened the red one, from Grady next. I lifted the lid off, in a sponge back was a pair of gold sun earrings, they had a smiley face and each of the eyes was a ruby. Oh my gosh, who would of thought that Nico and Grady could be so kind and thoughtful.

I hugged Grady and gave him a kiss on the cheek too.

"Aww, Sonny you're welcome, but Tawni went out and brought them, I would of got you a life supply of cheese, if I had the chance." Grady said.

"Guys, thanks so much." I pulled them in for a group hug, then went to stand back in Chad's arms. Connie and Adam gave me their Birthday present next.

Connie handed me a beautifully wrapped pale green box. I carefully unwrapped it, from the way I was looking at it, I could see it was a canvas, unfortunately, it was upside down, so I couldn't see the picture. I picked it up and turned it around, I gasped at the sight I saw.

In full colour was a digitally re-mastered picture of Mary and Jake, the pictures were of ones that I had drawn all those years ago. I held the picture in my hands and let a couple of silent tears fall from my eyes. I handed the canvas to Chad and rushed into Connie arms.

"Connie, you didn't have to." I sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie it's okay, I know how much you miss them, I thought that you might want a picture of the both of them together." She said.

"Thank you so much Connie." I hugged her tighter, careful not to squash her.

"Erm, Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Are these Mary and Jake?" He smiled.

"Yes." I said simply.

"They're beautiful." I ran to his outstretched arms again and had a hug."

"Thanks."

"Just like their Mother." He said so only I could hear.

I squeezed him tighter and smiled at him. I looked away and saw that Nico, Grady and Zora were looking at the canvas in awe.

"Who are Mary and Jake?" Asked Zora.

I gulped.

"Erm, I will tell you later."

Tawni came up to me and gave me a quick hug.

"They're your children. Aren't they?" She questioned.

I nodded.

"Well, enough of this, here you go Son-nay!" Zora threw a yellow package at me.

I opened it and looked at the diary inside, it was covered in yellow leather and had a orange sun on it, and underneath it had 'SONNY' printed in elegant gold script. I put the book down and gave Zora a small hug.

For someone who doesn't wear dresses much, she looked extremely pretty. The dress was black, mind. Zora had on a pair of black pumps that went with the dress and a Alice band. All in all, she looked lovely for a 11 year old.

Marshall and Mr. Condor gave their present next. It was a envelope, I opened it and two tickets to England spilled out onto the floor, I made a grab for them and hugged Marshall and shook the bosses hand.

"Thank you so much. But why are there two?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious." Mr. Condor said.

"No, not really." I replied.

"They are for you and Chad, silly." Marshall replied.

"Aww, really. Thanks." I walked to Chad and gave him a hug once more.

The whole of the Mackenzie Falls cast came up to me next. Portlyn handed me a £1000, voucher to go shopping with her, who would of thought that she could be so nice. Trevor handed me and another charm for the bracelet that Nico gave me, it was a bow. Chloe and Chastity gave me a spa treatment coupon. Ferguson gave me a hug and small kiss on the cheek, along with a pretty hair grip. I slid it in my hair and it looked nice with my black hair.

Skyler, being Skyler handed me a box of condoms. He also smirked at me, he then gave me a list of the colours and the flavours that they each meant. I slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Thanks you guys, you're all the best, thanks again." I hugged each and every one of them again. When I reached Tawni, she told me I still hadn't had my present from Chad.

It was then that I realised that both Chad and Zora had disappeared. I looked around frantically for them.

"Sonny read their minds." Tawni reminded me. Oh yeah, I slapped my head in annoyance, why didn't I think of that.

Chad first. _I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves. _Damn.

"Tawni, he is singing 'I know a song that will get on your nerves.'" I sighed.

"That's because he doesn't want you to know where he is, silly." Zora's voice came from behind me.

"Zora!" I shouted.

"Sonny!" She repeated in the same tone.

"Where is Chad?" I asked.

"Why, shouldn't you know that?" She said thoughtfully, does she know that I am a Vampire? I asked myself.

"Yeah, well pfft." Denial voice.

"Ha, so you admit it!" She shouted.

"Admit what?" I asked, what the hell was she on about.

"I don't know, I hoped you would let it slip." She mumbled, Zora? What was she playing at.

"What's your favourite colour Sonny?"

"Pale green. Wait, what? Why are you asking these questions?" I turned to look around, Zora grabbed me and stopped me from turning. What? I asked myself, again.

"Oh, well mine is orange, I thought yours would be yellow, shame, I messed up your Birthday present." She sulked.

"No, Zora! I love it, it's beautiful." I said, that's coming from the heart.

"Really?" Her face lit up.

I nodded.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

As I turned around I noticed that Chad was on the stage, a microphone in front of him. What is he doing?

The music started and he started singing.

**(A/N just imagine Chad singing it all)**

_Wake up to the blue sky  
grab your shades and lets go for a ride  
breakfast by the ocean  
we'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine_

Everyday's a dream in California  
Every night the stars come out to play  
wish that I could always feel this way

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seein' you in a whole new light  
out of this world for the first time baby  
ohh its so right

There's somethin' about the sunshine  
There's somethin' about the sun sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shine

In Hollywood we rockin'  
In Malibu we hang out and chill  
It's all about the shoppin'  
From Melrose to Beverly Hills  
Every where's a scene and now we're in it  
I don't wan'na paint this town alone  
When I see you smile i always feel at home

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seein' you in a whole new light  
L.A.'s a breeze when the palm trees swayin'  
ohh its so right

Now that your here (now that your here)  
Its suddenly clear (its suddenly clear)  
The sun's comin' through  
I never knew  
Whatever I do is better with you (is better with you)

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seein' you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time baby  
ohh its so right  
There's something about the sunshine baby

(somethin' about it)  
I'm seein' you in a whole new light (a whole new light)  
Out of this world for the first time baby  
(ohh) ohh its so right

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seein' you in a whole new light  
L.A.s a breeze with the palm trees swayin'  
Ohh it's so alright something about the sunshine

When he had finished, everybody's mouth, including mine had dropped a foot. I started clapping and sprinted up to the staged to give a hug, I also gave him a very passionate kiss.

My lips moved gently against mine, I felt his hands go to my waist and mine around his neck, we had to brake it after what felt like a few minutes, but was only a couple of seconds. Everyone in the room was clapping and 'wooping'. I smiled at them.

"Aww Chad that was so sweet." I hugged him again, and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Only the best for my Sonshine." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Awww!"Every one said.

"So Sonny, who are Mary and Jake exactly?" Grady asked.

"Oh right yeah." I stepped up to the mic, and prepared myself to let the truth out.

"Guys, can you all honestly say you won't freak out?" I asked them.

"Promise." They all said.

"Mary and Jake are my children. They are both dead."

A load of gasps came from them.

"But how?" Asked Portlyn.

"I'm a V...Vam...Va...Vampire."

**Hey everyone who is taking the time to read this, THANKS. **

**Cliffy! Haha, I will update soon promise, but I have Work Experience this week, so don't get your hopes up to much.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, OR NO NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU.**

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	18. The Truths Out

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 18:**** The Truths Out**

**I have re-read the whole of this on the FanFiction website, and, my god there are TONS of mistakes, I'm really sorry, when I finish a chapter, I will defiantly re-read it over. SORRY GUYS.**

"I'm a V...Vam...Va...Vampire." I managed to stutter.

"OMG! Really!" Portlyn shrieked, then she fainted.

Nico had jumped into Grady's arms and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast sat down, on the floor. Only Zora, Tawni, Marshall, Mr. Condor, Connie, Adam and Chad, who was now hugging me, stayed calm.

"Hey, well done." Chad congratulated. I smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks."

**1 Hour later**

Portlyn had finally come around and the Mackenzie Falls were calm, I had already explained to them almost everything about my life. I just left out a couple of details, mainly ones I didn't want them to know. I was about to sit down when Zora came up to me.

"Hey Zora." I smiled.

"Sonny." She nodded her head. Sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Well, I just feel sorry for you as, well, no offence an' all, but you have no life." She said.

"Oh, Zora. It's okay, I have no problem, I have been a Vampire for years, don't worry 'bout a thing."

"Okay!" She lightened up and skipped off.

"Sonny?" I whirled around and met Nico.

"Hey Nico, what's up?"

"How old are you exactly?" He asked.

"Hang on." I ran up to the stage and grabbed everyone's attention, by whistling.

"Right, hey." I said and gave a small wave.

"Sonny!" I was greeted with.

"Well, Nico had asked me how old I am, and well, you think this is my 18th Birthday, don't you?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Well, I am now officially 2,610 years old." I stated. Everyone's mouth dropped a foot, but Chad, Tawni and Connie's.

"Y...yo...y...you serious?" Nico stuttered.

"Yep, it was the night of my 17th birthday that I was bitten, but that is all I remember." I smiled at them.

I stepped down from the stage and went to mingle with the other guests.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, not much, what do you think Connie would say if I were to ask for her hand in marriage?" Adam questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know, but she thinks about it quite often, I'm sure she'd say yes." Adam started to turn away. "Wait? Are you asking for my permission to marry her?"

"Yes, Thanks Sonny." He then walked over to see Connie, who was in deep conversation with Mr. Condor.

"Sonny, dance with me?" Said a familiar voice. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Okay." I placed my hands on my boyfriends shoulders and his went around my waist.

Tawni had pushed play on the radio and a upbeat song came on.

_I want more, I want more  
I want more, I want more_

Friday night and we're just talking  
Stars are crashing in the sky  
Burning just for you and I

We don't need to over think this  
Nothing's gonna to bring us down  
Show them what we're all about

All the way, one hundred one percent  
Touchdown  
We're gonna kill it, lead the pack  
Gonna take this town

Let's go, what you wanna wait for?  
Let's take everything we ask for  
Come on and turn it up  
Let's tell the world we want more, more, more  
I want more

Let's go, take over the dance floor  
You be mine and I will be yours  
Come on and let it play  
Let me hear you say more, more, more  
I want more, I want more

Take my hand and pull me closer  
Whisper nothings in my ear  
'Til the walls just disappear

Feel the music take you higher  
Feel my heart beat like a drum  
Baby, you're the only one

All the way, one hundred one percent  
Touchdown  
We're gonna kill it, lead the pack  
Gonna take this town

Let's go, what you wanna wait for?

_Let's take everything we ask for  
Come on and turn it up  
Let's tell the world we want more, more, more  
I want more_

Let's go, take over the dance floor  
You be mine and I will be yours  
Come on and let it play  
Let me hear you say more, more, more  
I want more

Come on, everybody, let's go party  
'Til they kick us out now, I don't care  
I want more

Once get it started  
We won't stop until we get it all out  
Take me there, take me there  
More, more, more, I want more

Let's go, what you wanna wait for?  
Let's take everything we ask for  
Come on and turn it up  
Let's tell the world we want more, more, more  
I want more

Let's go, take over the dance floor  
You be mine and I will be yours  
Come on and let it play  
Let me hear you say more, more, more  
I want more, I want more

However, Chad and I were off in our own world, we were swaying from side to side staring into each other's eyes.

"Sonny?" He asked.

"Hmmm." I replied.

"I know I've asked you this so many times, but, will you ever turn me into a Vampire?"

"Chad, no. I don't want to, it'll be like I'm wasting your life."

"Sonny." He said sternly.

"Chad, no."

"Wait, hear me out." He begged.

"Go on then."

"I'm 19 in 6 days, and, I know it sounds cheesy. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and it'll look weird if I am still dating you, or if we are married in 5 years, when I'm 24 and your 17 still."

Those word's made me see sense, Chad really wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. He couldn't do that with me staying the same age and him ageing.

"Sonny?" Chad waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"About?"

"Us. If I turned you into a Vampire. But, I want to be married first." I said.

"Oh." He looked down.

"Chad, it's okay, perhaps later, look, I promise I love you with all my heart, but I want to wait a little." I said.

He was still looking down. Then spoke.

"Sonny, once again it may sound cheesy and I know I have already said it, you are my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you." He stressed you.

I nodded for him to continue. By this time everyone had crowded around us and we were the only two in the middle.

"I know you have already been asked at least 467 times, but for my sake, please, once more."

He got down on one knee and pulled a box out from his pocket. Everyone around us gasped.

"Allison Monroe, will you marry me?"

**Hey everyone who is taking the time to read this, THANKS. **

**Sorry it's short, I wanted to write it, and I couldn't wait!**

**OoO, what will happen? Okay, I know but review, I am also away for the weekend so hold your horses, if you're lucky I may update tomorrow too, so... YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, OR NO NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU.**

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	19. Will You?

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. **

**Chapter 19: ****Will You?**

**I have re-read the whole of this on the FanFiction website, and, my god there are TONS of mistakes, I'm really sorry, when I finish a chapter, I will defiantly re-read it over. SORRY GUYS.**

**I also had a review saying that I am relating it to Twilight, I totally agree with you, but to be honest, I hadn't even considered Twilight much, only when Sonny talks about 'how it's not the truth' but thanks to **_**AMS**_** for pointing that out to me, I will try and base it more on my own idea now, thanks. **

**This is M rated Chapter, I will put a line, when I starts a finishes, if you don't want to read it. Enough of this READ! **

"Allison Monroe, will you marry me?"

I just stood there, everyone around us was clapping and Connie was crying. I know I have now officially been asked for my hand in marriage 468 times. **(A/N, I didn't want to put any proposals and then not getting married, sorry. I would get even more confused with the numbers.) **Including Chad's, but something made this one special, perhaps it's because I truly loved Chad, and I wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with me, but I don't know. Something inside was different.

"Sonny?" Portlyn asked.

It was then that I had realised that I had been standing there, once again, looking like a lemon.

I nodded, with silent tears flowing from my eyes, Chad opened the sea blue box. **(A/N, ring on my profile)**

A beautiful silver ring with one diamond and 1 either side was set into some blue velvet. He took it from the box and placed it on my ring finger. He took my hands in his and gently placed a kiss on my lips.

We pulled back and were welcome with a chorus of 'Awwws'. I took Chad's hand in my own and Connie came over to me and hugged me. I let go of Chad's hand and wrapped my hands around her.

**Later that evening, 'bout 8pm Chad's House.**

"So..." I asked.

"So..." Chad repeated.

"What do yah wanna do?"

"I don't know, you?" He questioned.

"No, not really." I knew I exactly what I wanted to do. So plan A into action.

"Oooh, how about-" Before I let him finish I crashed my lips onto his.

Our lips moved together slowly, he moved us to the sofa and we sat down, he pushed me backwards onto the sofa and continued to kiss me. His tongue trailed the outline of my lips, and I opened my mouth wider. He slipped his tongue into my mouth.

My shirt rolled up and let a small band of my skin show, he stroked it and it gave me goose bumps, I giggled.

"What?"

"It tickles." I said and looked at my stomach, his eyes followed mine and he smirked.

"Chad, do you still believe in sex after marriage?" I asked.

He nodded. Damn.

"Why?" He said.

"Well, I want to-" My words were short lived as his lips attacked mine again. My shirt was now rolled up around my bust and I started to undo Chad's' buttons. I fumbled a bit, but once they were finally undone I took it off him. I ran my hands all over my fiancées chest and broke the kiss for air. His lips moved to my neck and he sucked on it gently.

I moaned at his touch and I could feel his lips form a smirk against me. He moved his hands to my back and he unzipped my dress. **(A/N, they haven't changed from Sonny's birthday)**

"Chad, how far have you ever got with a girl before?" I asked.

"Not very. Jusck mundfing ler har." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Just undoing her bra." He spoke clearly this time. But I could see the sadness in his voice.

"Oh." I once again attached our lips. He was the one to moan this time, a very deep growl, more like.

He pulled me up and my dress fell from my chest, he had already seen me naked. When we were in New York, my dress fell and I skipped around the room. He pushed himself closer to me and I could feel Chad Jr through his trousers and my underwear.

"Sonny?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I'm scared." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I haven't got this far before and I'm not sure what to do." He confessed.

"Oh, Chad. It's okay, I'm here don't worry, there is a first time for everyone." I said and hugged him, tightly.

He pulled back from the hug and told me to stand up, so I did. He grabbed my dress from the bottom and pulled. It fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. I bent down and took off my heels, they were killing me.

Chad sat up in the sofa and rested against it. I went for the zip on his trousers and undid it. I then undid the button and he kicked them off.

I walked back over to him and rested my knees either side of his lap, making me straddled him. I could feel him through the thin material of his boxers. I pushed myself against him and he moaned. I pressed my chest against his creating minimal space between us.

I started to rock gently against him, I could hear his moans getting louder and faster I got off him.

He pouted.

"Hang on." I placed my hands on his hips and pulled down his boxers. It was now only I left in my thong. I straddled his lap again and connected my lips with his, he placed his hands on my arse and turned us around on the sofa, so now I was, once again beneath him. In doing that my thong was now on the floor somewhere.

He pressed himself between my legs and took one of my breast in his hands, he caressed it and then massaged it.

"Mmmh." I moaned.

"That's really sexy Sonny." He said.

Instead of answering him I was concentrating on the feeling of Chad's hips slowly moving up and down, creating a warm feeling in my lower half. He stopped and put his hand there, he rubbed my 'area' faster and faster creating more passion.

"Mmmh Chad faster please." I begged and gripped his left hand with my right and my left grasping the pillow behind me. Chad granted my wish and slipped a finger into me. He started to pump in and out. I started squirming beneath him and I knew I was close, I could feel that nice tingling sensation.

"Come on Chad FASTER!" I shouted at him.

"Sonny, I can't." He said. Before he finished I released on to his fingers and sunk back down into the sofa.

"Wow." Chad said.

I was breathing heavily, the only thing that wore me out was this. I shut my eyes and my breathing slowed.

Chad took his fingers out of me and sat on the sofa, I glanced at him. He was wearing a sad expression.

"Oh, we are so not finished yet." I said and pushed him under me. I placed my lips to his and took Chad Jr in my right hand, I moved my hand up and down and Chad moaned. I smiled against his lips. I was now gripping him with two hands, I moved my hands faster and faster.

Chad was panting, he arched his back and pulled me against him.

"Mmmh, Sonny." Chad breathed.

I knew that he was getting close and moved my hands faster and faster, I then felt a warm liquid shoot from him, he collapsed on to the sofa and pulled me even closer to him.

"Wow." I repeated his earlier word.

"Wow's right." He agreed. I nuzzled my head into his neck. From behind me, I felt Chad's hands that were previously on my back cover us in a blanket. We fell asleep together.

**1am**

I woke to the gentle rising and falling of Chad's chest, a feeling I had felt many times before. I then realised everything that had happened about 3 hours ago. I went through everything in my mind. Then read Chad's.

_Wow, Sonny's good, I can't wait until we get married, then I can have real sex with her. Why can't I now. Because I am extremely strong believer in sex after marriage. Why? Because then I know that, that is the person I really want to be with, and that person. Sonny. Little miss Sonshine, a soon to be Mrs Sonshine. _

Awww, Chad can be so sweet at times. I got off him and found another blanket, I put it around my shoulders and left the brown one over Chad. I walked up the stairs and had a wander around. I opened a white door, I walked in and flicked on the lights.

I stared at the pale blue room in front of me, in the centre was a big double bed, why didn't Chad tell me he had that. Damn you Chad. I walked into the room, the soft carpet underneath my feet was relaxing. I wandered over to where I thought that his closet would be.

When I opened one of the 3 doors I was greeted with tons of trousers, Jeans and Khaki. I opened the next and met loads of shirts, long sleeves, short sleeves, no sleeves, you name it, it was there. Typical Chad. I took out a shirt that had 'CLASS of 1992' written on it.

In the next were suits of every colour imaginable, even a pink one, why on earth for. Then I remembered his cousins wedding, Sarah, everything had to be either pink or white, and she choose for Chad to have a pink suit. I had a simple white dress that came to my knee, it was strapless and I wore a pink shall with it.

I closed all the doors and went to the chest-of-drawers, I looked in the left first, I found tons of socks, closing it and opening the right I found his boxers, I took out a grey pair and put them on.

Next to his bed was a photo of his mum, she was beautiful, she has mousy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Chad defiantly had her facial structure and her eyes and nose, I'm guessing the rest came from his father or somewhere else down the line. I glanced at another picture that he had, it was of me and him, on our first date back in L.A. We had gone to the beach. It was a great day, that was the day that Chad first said he loved me.

I turned around to walk from his room when something caught my eye, I turned to walk over to the shining thing. I picked it up, it was a red box and inside was a note.

_Chad, _

_I assuming that if you have been given this then I have passed away. I want you to know that I am always here for you, even if I'm not. I want you also to know that when you find the girl of your dreams, give her this. _

_Make sure that she wears it on her wedding. I'm sure that whoever she may be that you will want to spend the rest of your life with her. I would've loved to meet the lucky girl._

_You make sure that you take care of her and you love her with all your heart, because one day, the one you least expect, she may be gone. Love her Chad, and care for her like you would like to be cared for. I'm sure she will reward you._

_Chad, I will never forget you and you will always have a special place in my heart._

_I love you darling, take care._

_Mum xxxx_

I looked in the box and a beautiful necklace with a pale blue gem was set into it. It must be for the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.

Just for knowing Chad for less than a year, I knew that he always wanted to keep to tradition.

I placed the box back down and walked from the room. I turned off the light, closed the door and heard Chad scream.

"SONNY!"

**Hey everyone who is taking the time to read this, THANKS. **

**OoO, what will happen? Okay, I know but review, I should hope fully update by Tuesday, Wednesday latest. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, OR NO NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU.**

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	20. Planning

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** ( I decided to be a bit creative!) I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! **

**Chad: Really, HeyIt'sME2610, Really?**

**Me: Fine, I don't.**

**Chad: Fine**

**Me: Fine**

**Chad: Good**

**Me: Good**

**Chad: Fi-**

**Sonny: Oi**

**Me: Sorry, nope I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh. (Sorry, I was bored)**

**Chapter 20****: Planning**

**CHAPTER 20 GUYS, I'M SO PROUD. ~sniffles~ I can't believe it, well I can but...**

"SONNY!"

I rushed down the stairs to meet my fiancée. Okay the amount of times I have said that, I still cannot believe that I am Chad Dylan Coopers fiancée. Yay.

"Chad!" I sprinted to his side and knelt down. "What's wrong?"

"Sonny?" Chad asked confused. Oh great.

"Chad, you started screaming my name and I came rushing." I said, I noticed that his eyes were still closed.

"SONNY! Stay away from it, it will kill us. NO SONNY! DON'T NOOOO!" He screamed, he was having a bad dream. I slapped him, then he woke.

"Sonny!" He shouted and threw his arms around my waist.

"Chad, will you stop screaming my name." I said sternly and noticed that he had tear flowing down his smooth cheeks. "Oh Chad, I'm sorry." I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I had a really bad nightmare."

"Oh, Chad what was it about?" I asked.

"Our wedding and this thing." He used his hands to exaggerate. "It was horrible and it was trying to kill both of us and..." He broke down in tears, now was another good time to read his mind.

_Sonny, I'm so glad you're here, you make me feel so safe, please don't leave me, please. Ooh, if you turn me into a Vampire..._ I left it there, I would turn him into a Vampire on our wedding day.

"Chad, come on honey, it was all a bad dream, it's all over now." I hugged him again.

"What time is it Sonshine?"

"2." I said simply.

"Oh, night." He fell back to sleep again.

So what do I do now then? Ooh, I could think about plans for our wedding. No, it's way too soon. Maybe not, I turned on the TV and turned the sound down to the lowest.

It was about 7am when Chad started to stir again.

"Good morning sleepy head, sleep alright?" I asked.

"Yes, thanks you, how is my favourite fiancée?"

"Whoa, wait, I'm your favourite, how many do you have?" I asked whist trying to stop myself from giggling.

"Oh, wait." He paused and counted his fingers and mouthed names. Then he came to the conclusion. "One." He smiled proudly.

"Correct answer." I said.

"So, what do want to do?" He asked.

"Chad, could we have the wedding as soon as possible?" I asked.

"Hang on." We went off into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of cereal. "Why?"

"Well, like you were saying your 19 in 5 days and I was thinking, I want you to be a Vampire with me." I said.

Chad dropped the bowl he was holding and looked down.

"Well, okay, how does August 5th sound to you?" He said.

"You'll be nineteen then." I said.

"So, at least I will be able to spend the rest of my life with you." He said.

"Aww." I pecked on the lips and told him to get dressed. Chad Jr was showing.

"Damn you Monroe." He stalked off and I cleared up the mess that he made on the floor.

In the background I heard the news.

"Breaking news, Chad Dylan Cooper had proposed to Miss Monroe and she is apparently pregnant with twins."

"WHAT!" I shouted at the screen and dropped the bowl again. "And that's Ms Monroe to you." I glared at the screen and trying to bore into her brain and change what she just said.

"I'm sorry, there seems to be a complication, the couple are indeed engaged but not expecting children."

"That's better, thank you." I once again cleared up the mess.

"Sonshine, what's going on?" Chad appeared in the doorway.

"The news reporter." I glared at the screen, that was now blank. What? I didn't turn it off. Then I saw the remote in Chad's hand.

"Don't worry I saw it too. Your good with the changing minds." He smirked.

"Why thank you." I ruffled his damp hair.

"So why didn't you join me in the shower eh?" He asked.

"I was watching the news. Anyway about our wedding." His face lit up when I said 'Our Wedding'.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, invites, the church, although I would like a garden wedding, I haven't had one yet, and the reception, car, dresses, bridesmaids, pageboys-" He cut me off.

"Calm down tiger. I know we have to do all that, but we'll do it one step at a time."

"Okay, invites first. So write down all names you want." I ran to the kitchen and grabbed two pens and paper. I gave Chad and pen and a piece of paper, and I kept the other half.

After about half a hour I had written down about 15 names, not many, I wanted a small wedding. Chad had also only written down about 20 names in his messy scrawl. We swapped paper, on his he had his mates from Mackenzie Falls and a couple of other friends of whom I didn't know. He had also written down my casts names.

I had, on the other hand, written down Connie and Adam, Lucy and her parents and a couple of old friends, knowing Chad had written down our casts I didn't.

"Why didn't you write down your cast?"

"Because I knew that you were."

"Oh." He said.

"Well, I'm gonna get dressed." I got up and Chad wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm coming too." I freed myself from his grasp and I ran up the stairs with him on my heels. I speed up and entered his room.

I stopped and Chad ran into my back, causing us to collapse in a fit of giggled on his bed. I rolled over so he was on top of me. He attacked my lips with his, he trailed his tongue along my bottom lip, causing me to moan slightly, I opened my mouth slightly wider and let him enter. Our tongues swirled together, I felt Chad grab his boxers that I had on and he pulled them down.

I felt him smirk against me when he realised I wasn't wearing anything underneath them, why would I? He laid off me a little and spread my legs open, he moved his lips to my neck where he sucked gently. His hand moved its way slowly up and down the inside of my leg getting almost to my heat, then he moved it back down again, I was getting impatient.

"C...Ch...Chad, stop it." I said, between moans.

"Oh, okay." He said sadly and let me go.

"No, like, stop teasing me." I said, and pulled his hand back towards me. I let go of his hands when I knew that he knew what do, I started to undo his jeans and pull them down when they were off he went for the hem of his shirt, I sat up so that he could pull it over my head, at the same time I felt one of his fingers enter me.

I gasped at the contact and forcefully put my lips to his again. I moved my hands to the inside of his shirt and scratched my nails across his back. I groaned at the feeling and I felt his become harder. I removed my hands and broke the kiss so I could pull his shirt over his head, but before I could, felt his push another finger into me, I dropped his shirt and arched my back up from the bed.

"Chad...faster...please." I moaned. He right hand had moved to my breast and he slowly massaged it, I gripped onto the sheets to stop myself from letting out more moans. He took his hand from my breast and replaced it with his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on my nipple, when he finished he went onto the next one, I felt him force another finger into me and that pushed me over the edge.

I screamed his name and came all over his fingers. He pulled out and shoved his fingers in my mouth. I removed all the juices from his fingers and flipped us over so that I was on top straddling his thighs.

"Sonny, wait."

"Yeah, what." I said slowly and huskily.

"We won't have sex, will we?"

"Not unless you want to?" I said, slightly bummed.

"Okay, carry on." I grabbed his shirt and managed to get it off him this time. Then I went for his boxers, I pulled them down slightly and ran my hands over the obvious bulge, that was Chad Jr. I pulled down his boxers more, releasing him from the confines of the material. Chad helped me get off his boxers by kicking them.

I took him in my hands and moved them slowly up and down.

"Mmmh." He moaned. I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his soft, full lips were parted ever so slightly. I giggled at him. He eyes snapped open and he looked at me, for the first time taking my whole figure. My breast and my small waist, he used his hands and ran them up my sides and back down again.

I gently sidled my down his legs and laid down, so my mouth would be in line with Chad Jr, if he were standing straight up. I kissed from the base to the tip and back down again. I felt Chad's hand knot in my hair and heard his soft pants. When I got back to the top, I went down the other side.

"Who's teasing now?" He asked.

I smirked against him, and reached the top again, I lowered my moist mouth around him and sucked gently, moving my head up and down in him. **(A/N, I could say 'moving my head up and down on his' ha)** I reached the base and came back up again, I almost let him come out of my mouth, but I reclaimed it and moved my head down on him again.

"Mmmh Sonny, where did you learn that?" He asked quietly.

Instead on answering him, I showed off more of my skills, I grasped the base in my right hand and moved it up and down. Me moaned some more and I removed my mouth from him and moved my hands faster, I felt him stiffen under me.

"Sonny, please." He begged, I got faster and faster until he finally came all over my chest. I crawled my way up his body and collapsed on him, having his bare chest against mine sent a ton of sparks through me.

I had both of my legs either side of him when I heard the door bell ring. Damn.

I got up and went downstairs to answer it, completely forgetting to put clothes on I opened the door and met Tawni, Nico and Grady.

"SONNY!"

**Hey, I know I said Wednesday latest, sorry I have been busy and I have things on my mind, soz, but PLEASE REVIEW, OR NO NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU.**

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	21. Helping

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, I do not Sonny with a Chance. Sigh.**

**Chapter 21****: Helping**

"SONNY!" They all shouted at me, I looked down and realised that I was naked and Chad was still over me. Fudge pancakes, he was gonna pay for it.

"Hang on, come in." I welcomed them in and sprinted off as fast as I could to put something on.

"Who is it?" Chad asked.

"Tawni, Nico and Grady. I opened the door looking like this." I said mortified and motioned my hands up and down.

"What so bad about looking like that? I would like it if you answered the door like that." He smirked.

"Perv." I stuck my tongue out at him. "And just for that, I am putting your robe on." I went into the bathroom and picked up the blue robe, slung it on and went downstairs.

"Hey, how are you all?" I asked.

"We are fine, what about you?" Tawni asked, they were all clearly in shock still.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said.

"Good, have fun last night?" Nico asked, referring to how I answered the door.

"Yeah, and this morning." I mumbled, they heard.

"Sonny, who could have sex this early?" Grady asked.

"We didn't, Chad believes in sex after marriage."

"And clearly for good reason." Chad appeared and rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at, him he only had on a pair of khaki shorts on, they were slung loosely around his hips, and he didn't have any boxers on.

"Why for good reason?" Grady asked.

"Because she is like a rabbit." Chad said. I nudged my elbow into his stomach. He groaned, and for some reason it turned me on. Double fudge pancakes.

"Guys can you excuse us for a second." I whipped around and pulled Chad from the hall into the living room.

"What are you doing." He asked.

Instead of answering him I crashed my lips on to his and furiously kissed him. After a pause he got into it and pushed me up against the wall, I moaned against him and felt him enter my mouth. He went for the tie on the dressing gown and undid it. He used his hands and ran them up my chest.

"Ahem." Tawni cleared her throat. We shot apart and I re-tied the robe.

"Sorry." We both mumbled to her.

"Yes, now, we came here because Nico, Grady and I would like to plan your wedding for you." She said.

"Aww, Tawni you don't have to." I ran into her arms, but she backed away.

"Not until you have had a shower to remove Chad from you." She warned.

"Chad, go have a shower, you have yourself on you too." I said.

"Fine, but I don't see why, I'm gonna get dirty again." He said with a wink.

"Perv." Both Tawni and I said. He smirked and went out of the room at the same time Nico and Grady came in. Nico slung his arm around Tawni's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Aww." I said.

"Hmmm, aww indeed." Grady said frustrated.

"Guys, do you mind if I leave you to sit down whilst I have a shower." I pointed to the couches and noticed that Chad and my clothes were there from last night. I scurried around and picked them up and took my thong off the ceiling light.

"Make it quick." Tawni said.

"'Kay, and I am really sorry about all the mess." I apologized and ran off to join Chad in the shower.

I dumped out clothes on his bed and walked into his ensuite.

"I see that you decided to join me this time." He said with a devilish smirk.

I stripped and joined him in the walk in shower. No later than 2 seconds after Chad claimed my lips with his. I was caught up in it that I realised both of us were on the floor in his bathroom.

"Ch...Chad. We can't do this, they are downstairs waiting for us." I managed to say.

"Sorry." He murmured. He stood up and offered me his hand, I took it and stood next to him.

"Come on, pass your shower gel." He handed me a green bottle, I opened it and squirted the gel into my hands, I rubbed them together and then all over his body, at the same time Chad was washing me. And like any teenage boy he spent longer on my breast than any other part.

"Chad, they are clean enough now." I told him sternly.

"Fine." He said.

"Fine." I repeated.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fi-" I shut him off with my lips.

"Fine." I said when I pulled away.

"Come on, we need to hurry up." He said and put some shampoo in my hair, he rubbed it thought then rinsed it, then the same with the conditioner. As Chad had already had a shower today, I didn't wash his hair.

Chad shut the water flow off and we stepped out and picked up some fluffy towels, we dried ourselves and got dressed. We went down the stairs holding hands and we entered the living room.

"Well, we are all ready now." I said.

"Good, I was about to go." Tawni said.

"Sorry guys, truly I am, but seriously, it was half 8 in the morning and it is now 10. We really are sorry."

"We are?" Chad asked confused.

"Yes, we are." I said and nudged him again, luckily this time he didn't moan.

"You were saying?" I prompted Tawni.

"Yes, well we would like to plan your wedding for you, is that okay?"

"Chad?"

"Hmm." He answered. I nudged him again in the stomach. "Yes, that would be lovely, thanks for offering, that takes a massive weight of our shoulders." He said in a sickly sweet voice. I nudged him again.

"What!"

"Would you be nice, I know your cranky but please be nice."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Yes Tawni, Nico and Grady, that would be lovely, but we have a list of the people we want at our wedding, and don't fret, you're not on my list because Chad had written you down." I smiled and gave her a hug, which she gladly excepted, now that I had, had a shower.

"Okay, bye Sonny, Chad." She nodded and walked out.

"Bye."

"Ooh and Sonny, dress shopping on Saturday." She said, Nico and Grady followed with their goodbyes.

"Sonshine, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I answered.

"Ha ha." He said flatly.

"Shoot." I encouraged.

"Would you like to move in with me?" He asked, completely taken aback I let my mouth drop. He closed it with his fingers and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Yes, I would love to." I said.

"Connie knows, I told her last night, she said she would drop your things around about 1." He said. I launched myself at him and we fell on the sofa together.

Our lips moved slowly against the others and our tongues fought for dominance. Chad pulled away needing air and turned the telly on. We curled up on the sofa and watched a film, Chad had his arm around my shoulder and I was fingering my engagement ring.

"Chad, what was your Mum like?" I asked randomly.

"My Mum? She was lovely, she would've loved to meet you Sonshine." I smiled at my nickname.

"Oh." I said.

"Sonshine, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Don't kill me, but last night, just before you woke up, I went snooping around your room and I found a picture of her and a note, and necklace, it was for the girl who you would marry." I said.

He hugged me tightly, not at all cross with me.

"I know, I want you to wear it on your wedding, Sonny can we keep to the tradition, of something old, something borrowed, something new and something blue." He asked.

I nodded.

"Great."

**Saturday**

"Ding-Dong." The doorbell rang.

"Chad, Tawni's here, I'll see you later, I love you. Kisses!" I called up the stairs.

"Love you more!" He shouted back. I opened the door.

"Doubt it!" I hollered back. "Hey Tawn, you okay?" I asked and felt a tap on my back. I span around and met Chad's lips. I kissed him back and broke away.

"Bye sweetheart." He said.

"Bye." I blew him a kiss and closed the door.

"Aww, how sweet, now dress shopping." Tawni said with enthusiasm.

"Okay, come on." We hopped into her pick convertible and drove to the mall.

Tawni parked the car and we got out. She dragged me into a bridal shop.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, we would like to buy Sonny a wedding dress."

"Oh my gosh! Your Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart!" She shrieked.

"Shh, please we don't want to be swamped at the moment." Tawni calmed her.

"Sorry, right this way." We followed her to a area of the store that was secluded from the rest. "So, would you like a custom dress or one that has already been made?" She asked me.

"Custom made." Tawni jumped in. "Consider it your wedding present from Nico and I." She said. I flung my arms around her.

"Thanks Tawni." I said.

"Finished, this way I'll take your measurements." She took us off the back of the shop and took all my measurements.

When we were finished she took us out to the front and Tawni shooed me away so she could talk to the designer about the style.

10 minutes later she came back to me.

"Well, we will have to pick it up in 2 hours." She said, wow, that's fast.

"Fast, eh?" I said..

"Yes, well I got express order. Now come on, shoes." She pulled me from the shop and we entered another.

We walked in and Tawni went straight to a pair of gorgeous white heels.

"Try these on." She thrusted the shoes to me and I caught them, thanks to my fast reflexes. I put them on and walked in front of Tawni. She scrunched her nose up and gave me another pair.

We repeated the process at least 15 times until we finally decided on a pair. **(A/N, picture on profile, along with dress.)** They were white satin and had slight bow on the end, they weren't peep toe though. We paid for them and we went into another dress shop.

"Tawni, I think I want you to wear a pale pink dress, please be my maid of honour." I said in a rush. She answered me by squealing. Take that as a yes. We picked up a very pale pink almost white, dress and a pair of pink heels. **(A/N, also on my profile)**

We came out of the shop and, in Tawni's case got some lunch. She grabbed a burger and we sat down.

"So, tell me everything about Chad and my wedding?" I said.

"Well, so far, it is on the August 7th, as it is the closest to the 5th and the seventh is a Saturday, like you asked. It will be held on the Condor Studios plot, in the flower garden, Mr. Condor said we can use it, on one condition."

"Uh oh." I said.

"It's not that bad actually, as long as he came come to the wedding." She said.

"Phew, I thought that would say that Dakota has to be a bridesmaid."

"Ah." Tawni dropped her burger and ran her tongue across her teeth. "That too." She wagged her finger and looked down.

"Double fudge pancakes with toffee." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind."

"Well, the service will be at 2 in the afternoon, the Vicar is Mr. Condors wife, he has rented out a huge marquee for the reception."

"Okay, great." I said thrilled. I checked my watch and noticed that now was the time to go and pick my dress up.

We picked up our numerous bags, we had also been to a lingerie shop and bought a ton of things, Tawni had also insisted that I wear her garter, as something borrowed. We entered the bridal shop and picked my dress up, Tawni paid and we left.

When we got back to the cat I opened the box and ran my fingers across the fabric, it was white with pink patterns on it, it was beautiful. Tawni got in the driver's side and we left to go back to Chad, and now my home.

"Ooh, heads up, Nico has taken Chad out to get some things for your wedding as well, but I think they are back now, they don't take as long as us girls." I giggled and Tawni pulled into the driveway. We got out and pulled out the hundreds of bags, Tawni and I had also bought some everyday things, and I got a present for Chad's birthday tomorrow.

We went inside and Tawni put her things in the living room and followed me up the stairs to our room. I closed the door. She looked around the blue room and her eyes fixed on the bed.

"Wowza, that's a huge bed." She said.

"I know, it comes in handy." I said with a smirk.

"I don't know who's worse, Chad or you."

"Chad." We both said giggling.

"Now try everything on and show me." She said and used her hands above her head. I giggled and proceeded to put on my wedding dress, when the door opened, revealing my fiancée.

"Hey Sonshine." He said and gave me a kiss.

"Hey, sorry, but if you don't mind, I don't want you to see my dress before our big day." I said, I patted his ass and pushed from the room.

"Fine." He said defeated.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fi-" I gave him a kiss to shut him up and closed the door on him.

"Love you!" He shouted through the door.

"Love you more!" I shouted back.

"Doubt it." He said, then left.

"God, you two are like so great together."

"Thanks, here I'll go put on the dress."

I put it on and got Tawni to do the back up, I turned around and Tawni eyes popped from her head.

"Wow, you look fantastic Sonny." She said.

"Thanks." I twirled and eventually took the dress off, we went through everything we had bought, and Tawni tried on all of hers as well. When we were almost done it was 6 in the evening.

The door opened and Chad appeared telling us that dinner was ready, he looked straight at me, I was only wearing bra and thong, both being very lace, so much so that you could see though it.

"Wow, keep that on." He said and left. I pulled on his t-shirt and a pair of his sweats and both Tawni and I left to have dinner.

We entered the kitchen Chad and Nico were already at the table and had just started to eat. I noticed that there were only 3 place settings, I went around and sat on Chad's lap, like always when we had supper. They ate and we were all on deep conversation about our wedding. I learned that Nico was going to be Chad's best man and the times that we needed to be a Tawni and Nico's house on the Friday, they had also moved in together.

Nico and Chad ended up having a little too much to drink and Tawni and I left them to it, we sat down in the living room and watched the telly together.

At about 11 Tawni and Nico left and left me and Chad to it. We went upstairs to our bedroom, Chad got undressed and I put on my new blue lacy night dress, we climbed in together and Chad enveloped my body with his arms, and we fell into a peaceful sleep.

**The chapter is the wedding! I'm only 11 reviews from 100, please review, and whilst I am here, I will dedicate something to the hundredth reviewer, and a MASSIVE thank you to **_**Love This**_** who has reviewed every chapter, and to everyone else who had review THANKS I 3 you guys lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, OR NO NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU.**

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	22. Preparation

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, I do not Sonny with a Chance. And I never will. Sigh.**

**Chapter 22****: Preparation**

**A/N, ****I just realised that they are in April, but the wedding in August, which is about 4 months away, I was doing it on the date when I wrote it, sorry, but the wedding will still be on the 7****th**** of August, I'll just skip a bit, once again SORRY!**

We went upstairs to our bedroom, Chad got undressed and I put on my new blue lacy night dress, we climbed in together and Chad enveloped my body with his arms, and we fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up and glanced at the clock by my side of the bed, 2:10am it read. Officially Chad's 19th birthday. I carefully freed myself from his embrace and got out of the bed. Sensing that I had gone Chad mumbled a good morning and fell back to sleep. I slipped on my slippers and went downstairs.

I walked through the cream coloured halls and looked at all the paintings that I had insisted on Chad hanging there. I looked at a portrait that Chad had tried to paint of me, he gave up half way through and gave it to a professional to finish, although the faint white lines were Chad's, the rest all Mikes, the professional. Chad had wanted Mike to start afresh but I wouldn't let him.

I reached the kitchen and pulled Chad's present from the shelf and put it on the table along with a card. I set about making a cake for his lordship. I went around the kitchen and got the ingredients. I first measured everything then put the butter and sugar in a bowl and mixed it together. When it was at the right consistency I added the eggs mixed them then followed with the flour and a little baking powder.

I separated the mixture into two pans and put them in the oven. Or in Tawni's case, the 'closven'. I went about cleaning the mess I had made, which meant putting it all in the dishwasher. Which I had to clean out first, I put the plates and bowls in the cupboard and the glasses in the cabinet and the cutlery in the draw, and the rest of the utensils in the pot. I then put the dirty bowls and spoons in there.

I went and sat down in the living room and watched a episode of Mackenzie Falls, talking of which, we only have 2 more days until filming again, Mr. Condor had given us this week off, after learning that we would be using it to plan my wedding.

The timer went off telling me that Chad's Birthday cake was done, I took it from the oven, I didn't need to use oven gloves, I don't feel it, thank god. I carefully eased them from the pan and put them on the cooling rack. And I went back to watch the rest of the Mackenzie Falls episode.

When I knew they were cool enough I put some strawberry jam in the middle and rolled out some fondant icing and put it on the top. I then made some royal icing, coloured it blue and piped 'HAPPY 19th BIRTHDAY CHAD!' On it. Satisfied with my creation I put a blue ribbon around the circumference and then put it on a board and turned the telly off. Knowing the time was quarter past 4, I decided to put some decorations up. Chad would hate me for it, but I wanted to annoy him, he has the rest of his life to look forward too, literally.

I hung a banner that said 'Happy 19th Birthday' above the stairs and various other little things about the house. When I was done it was 5am, what to do for 3 hours. Hmm, cleaning, nope the house is already clean.

"Ugh." I moaned out loud. I'll go and get back into bed and lay there. I walked back upstairs and took off the robe and clambered back in next to Chad.

Next thing I knew was that Chad was lying on top of me, he was wide awake a looking at me, lust filing his eyes.

"So how about some Birthday fun?" He asked. I giggled. I pulled his head to mine and attached our lips, they moved in sync, Chad's tongue moved across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I allowed, eventually. Chad had to pull away for air and he moved his lips to my neck, where he sucked gently. I grabbed hold of his boxers and pulled them down and grasped my hands around him and moved them up and down.

Chad grabbed my lace night gown and pulled it off me.

"Your beautiful Sonny, I can't wait until we get married." He said and trailed a ton on kisses down my body. When he reached a certain part of my body he stopped and sucked. I moaned, he had never down this before. I knotted my hands in his hair and his hands were gently resting on my hips, holding me in place. His tongue flicked in and out against me and I gasped.

"Chad don't stop." I breathed.

He pushed a finger into my and starting pumping in and out. He got faster and faster until I released onto him, for about the umpteenth time since I moved in. He crawled his way back up to me and collapsed on my chest and fell back to sleep.

**(A/N, sorry that was vague, I don't feel like writing it, and it has been in the past two chapters, forgive me please.)**

Chad finally woke up again at ten past eight, he stared me straight in the eye and I place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Happy Birthday, honey." I said.

"Aww, shucks." He flicked his wrist in a very gay manner and blushed. I giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"You." I said with a smirk. "Come on there is something for you downstairs." I pulled him up and realised we were still naked. I grabbed a pair of his boxers and shirt and threw them on.

"Aww, come on, it's my birthday." He begged.

"No."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Fine." I said smiling.

"Good."

"GOOD!" I shouted, whilst giggling.

"Are we good?" He asked.

"Oh we're beyond good." I smirked and went downstairs. On the way out Chad grabbed his ripped jean shorts and struggled to put them on. He entered the kitchen shortly after me, with the shorts hung loosely around his perfect body, I ran my eyes up and down his body.

"Like what you see, eh, Monroe?" He asked.

"Oooh yes." I wrapped my arms around his neck, I moved in to kiss him, then pulled away.

"Hey!" He said annoyed.

"Presents." I pointed to the table.

He picked up the envelope and opened it. He took the card out of it and read the front, it was a group of people playing charades, the one whose turn it was, was banging his manly parts with a hammer. Chad looked at it with a puzzled expression, he opened it and the answer was inside. Bangkok. He sniggered.

"Like it?" I asked, pleased with my choice of card.

"Yeah, very funny."

I handed him the blue wrapped present, he opened the small box and lifted the lid. Inside was a key ring and a pair of cuff links, I wanted him to wear them on our wedding day. The key ring, which I had, had engraved read 'Not quite the Greatest Actor of Our Generation'.

He gasped at what it said when he read it and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, and before I forget, why are there a ton of decorations around the house, you know I hate them."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly and buried my face in his chest and faked crying.

"Oh Sonshine, I'm sorry, come here." He tightened his grip around me and stoked my hair. God I love him.

"Chad, it's okay, I wasn't really crying." I said.

"Monroe!" He shouted. I ran from the kitchen, Chad was chasing me.

I ran into the sitting room and we collapsed on the sofa, he pecked my lips and held me to his chest.

"Can we watch a movie please?" He asked.

"At nine o'clock in the morning?"

He nodded.

"Go and chose one then." I said giving in.

**7****th**** August, AKA Wedding Day**

"How on earth are you not freaking out about this?" Tawni asked, she was currently putting my hair up. She was in the process of putting the top half up when Nico walked in.

"Hey Sonny." He said, and wrapped his arms around Tawni, giving her a quick peck on the lips. She giggled.

"Hey Nico, what's up?" I asked.

"You look lovely by the way, erm, have you seen Chad, he's not here yet." I said, slightly panicky.

"Yeah, I just got a text, he said he would be here in about half an hour or so." I answered.

"Oh, jolly good, he was supposed to be here a hour ago."

"Nico, he will be here, I promise, he's just I little worried, he didn't sleep much at all last night."

"Wait, how do you know that? You were here last night."

"I can read minds, silly." I chucked.

"I knew dat." He said and walked out.

"Bye darling." Tawni said.

"Bye, love you." He said and closed the door.

"I love you too." Tawni said to the door.

"Aww, your just like Chad and me." I said.

"Yeah, it's scary, anyway, top half done, now the bottom." She said, Tawni grabbed the curlers and curled the hair that she a already straightened.

"Tawni, why did you straighten it first, then curl it?" I asked curiously.

"I straighten it first because when I curl it, it makes it a whole lot easier to curl it, and as your hair is wavy already, I can see more clearly the parts I have missed."

"Oh, that makes sense." I said.

Tawni had finished my hair when Chad arrived. I wasn't allowed to see him until I walked up the aisle. I looked at my finished hair in the mirror. Tawni had put the top up with some pale pink and silver clips. And the back was just extremely curly.

"Thanks Tawni, it's beautiful." I gushed.

"I know." She smiled. "Now go put your dress on." She ordered. I went over to Tawni and Nico's bed and pulled my dress from the box, I went into the bathroom and put the stepped into the dress carefully. I pulled it up and walked into the bedroom.

"Tawni, could you zip the back up for me please." I asked nicely.

"No." She joked, she walked up to me and twirled me around, she zipped the dress up and I turned around.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny, you look absolutely stunningly gorgeous." Wow, they are long words for Tawni.

"Thanks."

"Now I'm gonna do your makeup, sit." She pointed to the chair where I was previously sitting and she began to put all the makeup on me. During this time I checked in on Chad.

_Oh my gosh, I am getting married in 4 hours, married, married, married, married to the most beautiful girl in the whole damn world. God I am such a lucky thing. I'm so excited, and nervous what if it goes wrong, what if I forget to say something, what if I faint, what if Sonny doesn't turn up. What it, Chad shut up, stop worrying, everything will be fine. _**(A/N, okay, being a girl, who isn't married, that was kinda hard to write lol, sorry)**

I left him to it, I looked in the mirror to see that Tawni had finished my makeup, I had on a dusky pink eye shadow and eyeliner, foundation, a little blush, and mascara. I smiled.

"Thanks Tawn, whatever can I do to repay you?"

"Hmm." She thought. "Don't divorce Chad." She said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"I dunno, just don't."

"Promise I won't."

"Okay then, right put this on." She handed me her garter and I pulled it on, it was pink, typical Tawni. Something borrowed: Check.

"Now this." She handed me Chad's Mum's necklace and put it around my neck. Something blue: Check.

"Now these." She handed me a brand new pair of silver dangly earrings, I poked them through my ears. Something new: Check.

"Tawni, what about something old?" I asked.

"Ah yes." She handed me an old coin, the date printed on it was 1943 I slipped it into the base of my shoe, and put them on. Something old: Check.

"Hey, we could of just used you as the something old." Tawni said.

"Thanks." I said coldly.

"My pleasure. Okay, so I'm going to get dressed now." She picked up her dress and went into the bathroom.

I sat down on her bed. 468, eh, 468 times I have been married, hopefully the last, I was going to turn Chad into a Vampire tonight. And hopefully, as he going to be married then, we might have sex for the first time. I'm nervous now, why? I have never been nervous for my wedding, since I had my 20th. So why this one, I think it is because I am going to turn Chad into a Vampire, I have never bitten a human before, all I have to do is bite him, I don't have to suck any blood. It nor going to be that difficult is it. Pull yourself together Sonny.

Tawni came out of the bathroom at the same time I slapped myself.

"Hey, watch it, you'll ruin your makeup." She warned. Oh I thought she was going to stop me from hurting myself, typical Tawni.

"Hey Tawn, do want me to do your hair and makeup?"

"No, it's okay, I don't want you to ruin your dress or anything." She said and started to brush through her blonde locks.

**Chad's POV From where Chad arrived.**

I knocked on the door and Nico opened it. Before he could say anything I went off into my own little ramble.

"Oh my gosh Nico, I am getting married, married, I won't be a free man again, married, married I tell you." I was so worried at the moment, what man wouldn't be on his wedding.

SMACK

Nico slapped me out of it.

"Thanks dude, I need to calm down." I said and looked at the floor.

"Dang straight you do." He said. "Come on, the girls are upstairs you're not allowed to see Sonny. Come on, let's get you ready, we're a hour behind." He pulled me into a spare bedroom, I'm guessing Tawni and my wife to be are in their room.

"Here put it on." He handed me my tux and he left, okay. I got undressed and pulled on the trousers, I put on the white shirt and the pink waist coat and tie, this had Tawni written all over it. I put it on and tied the tie and buttoned the suit. I put on the jacket and told Nico he could come in. He had obviously gone to get changed whilst I was, he was wearing a simple black suit with a cream tie and waist coat, it was exactly the same as mine otherwise.

"Here." He handed me a bunch of 3 small roses for the button holes. Two were cream, the other a very pale pink, I put it through and noticed he had one as well, but cream, and there were only 2 roses. I ran a comb through my messy hair and made it look it's usual picture perfect self.

"Right, ready." I stated.

"Good, now we gotta go."

"Hang on shoes." I pulled on some black shoes and was done.

We went out the door and I noticed two gorgeous cars, they were both old Rolls Royce's. One was black the other white. We got in the black one and the driver drove us to Condor Studios. I looked at the interior of the car, the seats were black leather and extremely comfy.

We arrived about 30 minutes later, we got out of the car, I noticed that everything had been set up already. There was a cream 'path' for the aisle that Sonny would walk up. It was sitting on a stone path that lead to a gazebo, either side of the aisle were chairs, they were all white, and on the ends facing the aisle were bunches of pale pink and cream roses, like our button holes. Mixed in with them were leaves as well.

I walked up to the gazebo, where we would say our vows, we had gone with traditional Christian vows, and saw the vicar.

"Hello, you must be the groom." She greeted.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm the Vicar, Rosemary Condor, Mr. Condor's wife." She introduced.

"Okay, thanks by the way." I checked my watch and saw that the Wedding started in 30 minutes. Bugger, I was so scared.

"Chad, you'll be fine, come on, your marring a Vampire, look, she will spend the rest of her life with you, and if she does turn you into a Vampire, she will not, ever, ever, ever leave your side." Connie assured.

"Thanks Connie."

All the guests were here by now, and they had started to take their seats, I was told to go and stand at the front, boy was a scared.

**Sonny's POV**

"Come on Tawni, we need to go." I pulled her from touching up her makeup and we walked downstairs. We went out the door and Tawni locked it, we got into the Rolls Royce and drove off.

"Here you go." Tawni handed me a bouquet of pink and white roses, they were lovely.

"Tawni, you went with roses didn't you." I said, she nodded.

"I told you not to."

"Sorry, but I love roses." She said.

"It's okay, thank you for everything that you have done so far." I said and gave her a massive hug.

"It's fine, we are here now, come on." She stepped from the car and I followed.

We walked straight to the bridesmaids, Lucy was there as was Dakota, what joy.

"Lucy, oh my gosh I haven't seen you in a bout year." I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her, she hugged back and then we pulled away.

"What?" I asked, she had a sad look on her face.

"I hate you."

"Why?" I asked suddenly saddened.

"You get to marry TV's CHAD DYLAN COOPER, I am so proud of you!" And she squeezed me again. "Lucky bitch." She whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I said sarcastically.

"Aww I feel loved." She swayed and held her hands to her heart.

"Aww, so do I, now come on your getting married." Tawni ordered.

I found Connie and linked my arm with hers.

"You look lovely Sonny." She complemented.

"Thanks, you too." She blushed.

"Thanks, now come on."

Grady had started to play the piano march on the piano, yes Grady had learnt it specially for my wedding.

Connie and I walked up the aisle, I met Chad at the end, I let go of Connie's arm and intertwined my fingers with Chad's.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the..."

"You look lovely by the way." Chad whispered under his breath.

"Thank you, so do you." I said and gripped his hand tighter.

"Now repeat after me, I Chad Dylan Cooper take thee, Sonny Monroe, to be my wedded wife."

"I Chad Dylan Cooper take thee Sonny Monroe, to be my wedded wife." Chad repeated.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer." He copied the Vicar again.

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." The Vicar said, we kept till death do us part, in case I chicken out on letting Chad become a Vampire.

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." Chad had silent tears rolling down his cheeks now. I applied a little pressure to his hand and smiled up at him.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Chad slipped the ring onto my wedding finger.

"Sonny, please repeat after me."

"I Sonny Monroe, take thee Chad Dylan Cooper, to be my wedded husband."

"I Sonny Monroe, take thee Chad Dylan Cooper, to be my wedded husband." I said.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer." Rosemary said.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." She said again.

"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

"And hereto I pledge my faithfulness." She said.

"And hereto I pledge my faithfulness." I copied, and pushed the ring onto his finger.

"Chad do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." He choked out.

"Sonny to you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I..."

**Ha lol, I'm sorry I had to stop it there, I know I'm mean, but hey, it'll leave you wanting more. Sorry, please review, come on, I am **_**1**_** review from a hundred **_**1**_** ONE I tell you ONE, the first to review, I will dedicate something to you, come on review please.**__

**PLEASE REVIEW, OR NO NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU.**

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	23. Reception

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO cough~n't~cough OWN SWAC!**

**Chapter 23****: Reception**

**Thanks to**_** channyrockerchick2000 **_** for being the 100****th**** reviewer, I will dedicate something to you in this chapter, and I'll put a A/N for when it is, THANK YOU! :D**

"I..." I saw fear flow through the oceans that were Chad's eyes, he looked so scared and vulnerable. I gave his hands a small squeeze and looked him in the eye, he had a pleading look on him. The silent tears that flowed down his beautiful sculpted cheeks made my decision final.

"I do." I said, the look of relief that was plastered on his face was magical. More tears flowed from his eyes and I finally let some flow too.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Rosemary said and closed the book.

Chad and I lent in until our lips touched, it was only a small peck, no longer than 5 seconds, but it was enough to seal our marriage.

We turned to face the guests and linked our arms and walked down the aisle, Chad had the biggest of smiles on his face, the whole time we were having confetti thrown at us, pink and white hearts. Anyone could tell that Tawni had, had something to do with this. We reached the end of the aisle and had our photos taken. The first was one of Chad and I under the arch, kissing.

The next was just of me, then one of just Chad, the one that followed was the whole cast of So Random! and Chad, and the next was of Mackenzie Falls and me. Then one of the respective casts. Then of just the boys and one of just the girls. One of the bridesmaids, then of them with me. Some with Connie and me, then of Connie and Adam, who were now engaged, and expecting a baby.

Then there was the picture of everyone, we were all packed in pretty tightly and some of us were hidden because of it. When we had a further 50 or so pictures taken we walked over to the marquee.

Chad and I entered it first, and slap bang in the middle was our wedding cake. **(A/N, Cake on my profile along with the wedding rings!)** I walked straight up to it and marvelled the structure. It had four tiers and each was a square and they were set differently on top of the one before. On some of the corners were, again, pink roses and a bunch on the top. Chad wrapped his arms around me, and whispered in my ear.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hmm." I nodded and smiled.

"Dakota was good wasn't she." He stated, actually I had forgotten that she was there, she was so quiet, probably because her parents were watching her.

"So, what does it feel like to be a husband?" I asked.

"Not that different to normal actually, but I feel like, I dunno, happy and a weight has been lifted-" I cut him off.

"And another weight, that is heavier put on." I smiled.

"Nah, well yeah, actually. Please forgive me if I mess anything up." He begged.

"Will do." I kissed his lips gently. We pulled apart and we had a look around the huge marquee, in the far corner was a dance floor, great. I can't dance to save my life.

"Chad, can you dance?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, neither." I said.

"Well that's good."

"Come on you two, everybody to their places!" Tawni called from the outside of the marquee, Chad and I linked hands and we took out places next to each other around the table. On my right was Tawni, and on Chad's left was Nico. To the left of Nico was Grady and to the left of him was Connie and then Adam, and then Adam was next to Lucy, who was next to Tawni. **(A/N, hopefully that made sense!)**

"Toasts!" Tawni said and tapped her glass with a spoon.

"Nico first." She said and pointed to him.

Nico stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, Sonny and Chad, eh? Sonny and Chad, never in a million years would I have thought that Chad would get married, to someone so beautiful and Sonny." I blushed and Tawni cleared her throat.

The hand that was around my shoulders went to my waist and Chad held me to him.

"As I was saying, they really are perfect for each other. Now Chad and I have only been friends since Christmas, but I can tell you, we have been through a lot. From trying to get Tawni to notice me, and hanging the beauty competitions around the studio, and only Tawni signed up as everyone else was in on it." Tawni giggled at the memory.

"And then Sonny, funny little Sonny."

"Hey!" Chad said, that was one of his lines.

"When Sonny joined So Random! last year, we would never of known that little after a year her and Chad would be getting married, I personally blame it on NY! But, good luck to them both in the rest of their lives. To Sonny and Chad." Nico raised his glass.

"To Sonny and Chad." Everyone repeated.

"My turn." Tawni got up from her seat and started to talk.

"So Sonny, well done first of all. Now I would like to say that you have really opened up my heart since you have been here, you have made me be a better Tawni. Even though I messed up a couple of things in your life, and I really can't be asked to say anything for Chad, other than well done!" She sat back down and Lucy stood up.

"Sonny, congratulations and I have two words. Lucky Bitch." She stuck two fingers up at me and laughed.

"I love you too." I said for the second time.

"To Sonny and Chad!" Everyone cheered again, then the food came.

The food we had was very nice, Chad had roast lamb, I has steak, very rarely cooked, and I was better behaved this time than I was in New York. Tawni had pork, as did Nico, Lucy, Connie and Adam. Grady had macaroni and cheese.

When we had all finished our food, Chad and I cut the cake. We held the knife together as Tim (the photographer) took numerous pictures. We cut into the soft icing and into the fruit cake that was covered by the layer of white covering and the marzipan.

After we had cut it once, we cut a slice for all of the guests, at last Chad and I took a piece, we put it in each other's mouths and swallowed. That was some good cake, I need to get the number off of Tawni.

Ten minutes past whilst everyone finished their cake, then a chair was pulled into the middle of the temporary dance floor, uh oh! Garter time.

I sat down on the chair Chad kneeled in front of my and lifted the hem of my dress up, he had already gone bright red and I found it hard to keep a laugh. He found it, eventually, and he began to pull it off, thank god, not with his teeth. When he finally got it off he threw it to whoever was going to catch it. Skyler did.

I stood up then threw my bouquet, that Tawni handed me when I was sitting, over my shoulder, hoping that Tawni wouldn't catch it.

Luckily, Lucy caught it, then she screamed. Then Skyler and her posed for a picture, and from then on they were glued to each other.

According to Tawni it was now present opening time. She thrusted a small green envelope into my hands.

"It's from me." Grady spoke up, he had been very quite throughout the whole wedding, I hope he is alright, but he has had his eye on Chloe for that time.

I opened it and inside was a coupon to a restaurant in England, where we were going for our honeymoon.

"Aww Grady, thanks you didn't have to." I said and gave him a massive hug.

The next was from Skyler, and knowing him it would be something totally insane, and we would never use it. Both Chad and I opened it, and inside was a ceramic chicken, and painted on the side it said 'Channy' our couple name, and also some tickets to a rock band. **(A/N, **_**channyrockerchick2000 **_** that's for you! Lol, I hope it's alright I couldn't think of anything!)**

"Skyler, why a chicken?" Chad asked one of his best mates.

"Erm, 'cause Sonny is originally from a farm." He smiled sheepishly.

"Ugh." Chad moaned.

When we had finished unwrapping all of our presents and everyone but Chad and I had danced we were told to bugger off. So we did.

We grabbed everything that we would need and we hopped into the white Rolls Royce, and headed home. When we arrived we went up stairs and got undressed and we had a shower together. When we were done Chad put on his boxers and I put on a lacy pair of pants and a shirt, then I asked the question that I had been dreading.

"Chad, do you really want me to turn you into a Vampire?"

**Sorry the ending is so rushed, I'm tired! And I just wanted to finish it! PLEASE REVIEW, I got at least 13 for the last chapter, please ~Hands out chocolate chip cookies~ Love you all, in a friend way! :S **__

**PLEASE REVIEW, OR NO NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU.**

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	24. Biting!

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't and I never will own SWAC, shame? I know! **

**Chapter 24****: Biting! **

**This is also a M rated chapter, now I know that last time I said I would put a line, I, kinda forgot! I will this time, it's from now, till the line of ~~~~ **

"Chad, do you really want me to turn you into a Vampire?"

He nodded.

"Well... okay... then, li... lie down." I stuttered, I was shaking now, Chad and I had talked about this many a time and we decided that it was the right thing to do. Chad laid down on the bed and I straddled his thighs.

"Chad...I...don't want to." I said. I was still shaking.

"Sonny, please." He begged and did a puppy dog face.

"Fine." I gave in and scooted up so I was sitting more on his bare chest.

"Fine." He said, I had tears coming from my eyes now.

"Good." I blubbered.

"Good."

"Chad, I'm so sorry. I love you." I leant forwards, his hands latched onto my back and held me in place as I sunk my teeth into his neck. I felt Chad wince under me and he let out a small moan at the pain. I placed my hands onto his shoulders and massaged them.

I would have to leave my teeth in place until Chad's body heat was the same as mine, I would now the right time because he would feel freezing to me. It would normally take about 2 minutes or so.

I felt some blood trickle down my lip, luckily not into my mouth, as doing so would kill him almost instantly. Okay, so right now you may be confused, drinking his blood or letting it into my mouth would kill him, the reason being, if my saliva were to mix with his blood it would bond the two, and the blood being pumped around his body with my saliva would get to his heart, and stop it. Just biting him would change him into a Vampire. The bacteria that were on my teeth would mix with his blood in a different way and, well, change him. Confusing much? **(A/N, I just came up with that, I hope it makes sense, if not PM me and ask!)**

Chad started to get colder under me and he winced again. I held on to him tighter, wishing I could make the pain go away, unfortunately I can't. When he had finally felt freezing I pulled away, I kissed each of the holes in his neck and they healed instantly.

"Ow." Chad said.

"I told you it would hurt." I said with a knowing smile. Chad reached up and wiped away the tears that were there.

"Yeah, well I feel a lot lighter, and you're suddenly heavy, why is that?" He asked, he looked the same as normal, apart from the eyes, they were brighter and bluer than usual, they were gorgeous, not that they weren't before.

"Well, you feel lighter because your blood has become lighter, there is a lot more oxygen in it, and I am heavier because you are lighter, and because you are the same, if you like 'thing' as me. Make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess. So, about the sex after marriage." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, riiight, I guess you'll have to catch me now." I said with a massive smile and I ran from the room.

"Come back here Cooper!" Chad roared behind me, whoa his voice it loud!

After about half an hour of running around the house we both ended up back in our bedroom we collapsed on the bed and I on top of Chad. I attached our lips in a slow and passionate kiss. He put his hands around my back and held me to him, now that he was a Vampire his kisses were a fiercer and they had more edge to them. I liked that, this was also my first time having sex with a Vampire, so I wasn't sure what to expect, all I knew was that it was a lot more passionate. **(A/N, god kill me now, I'm crap at writing these scenes!) **

I ran my hands up and down his toned chest and he moaned against my lips, I bit down gently on his lip, and he moaned again and held me tighter against him. Chad flicked his tongue out and it came into contact with my lip, he swiped it along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a little wider to allow him entrance. I ran my hands back up his chest and knotted them in his hair, I tugged gently and Chad flipped us, I was now beneath him and Chad propped himself on his hands.

I had to break the kiss for air and in doing so Chad's mouth clamped on my neck, it wouldn't matter if either of us were to bite each other, we would both be okay, and besides, Chad's gonna feel like utter crap in the morning. I moved my hands that were previously in his hair to the band on his boxers. At the same time his hands slid up my shirt and he started to play with my breasts.

I gasped at the contact and dipped my pointy fingers under the material that was hanging on his hips. I pulled them down tantalizingly slowly as Chad rolled my shirt up at the same speed, I attached our lips again and continued to pull down his boxers. I finally got them halfway down his thighs and I started to play with him.

He groaned when my hands wrapped around him, I moved them up and down, squeezing and releasing with each movement. My shirt was now rolled up so far that it couldn't go any further unless I were to let go of him and lift my arms up.

"Sonny, could you just move your arms, please."

"I suppose I'm gonna have to." I smirked, and lifted my hands up. Chad ran my hands up my arms and took the shirt off me. As soon as he had, we attacked each other's lips in a very fierce kiss. We moaned at the feeling and I wrapped my hands back around Chad's rather hard little friend, AKA Chad Jr. I smirk against his lips when he made a very deep growl. He gripped my waist tighter and pulled himself to me. He hands travelled to my lacy shorts and he ran his hand over the material.

I moaned at the feeling and felt myself become wetter. Chad detached his lips from mine and trailed kisses all the way down my body, my breathing hitched as he got closer to where I wanted him to be, he kissed over my shorts and continued down the inside of my thighs. He rubbed my knee in a reassuring way. Oh come on Chad, I have done this before, you haven't!

Chad came back up my leg, planting more kisses on my legs, he had also removed his boxers and they were in heap at the end of the bed. He looped his fingers around the edges and pulled them down, when they were on the floor along with his, we were both naked, Chad spread my legs apart. He laid between them and pushed his lips onto mine again, I kissed back forcefully, his hand travelled up the inside on my thighs and he placed his thumb on the most sensitive part of my body.

He began to move his thumb in a circular motion and I moaned. I gripped the sheets tightly and thrusting my hips up, Chad took the opportunity to push a finger into me, I again gasped at the feeling, and heat rippled through my body. He started a steady rhythm and I was moving my hips to the same one. I pulled Chad's head to mine and attacked his lips again. They moved gently against the others this time, this was a kiss filled with love and showed that we truly loved each other. Chad had to eventually break the kiss for oxygen.

"Sonny, I'm ready to, y'know." He pulled his finger from me and gestured between us.

"Okay, when you're ready." I propped myself up on my elbows and looked him in the eyes.

"Erm, okay, so it won't hurt you will it?" He asked, he was slightly shaky.

"Chad, both of us will be fine, and I can't feel pain." I told him.

"Okay." He nodded, and placed himself at my entrance. I lifted my legs, he slowly eased himself inside if me. He moaned at the pleasure, and I felt more heat ripple though me.

When he was all the way in he started to pull out again, when he was almost our he thrusted back in again, and he repeated the same actions over and over again.

"Ch...Chad, har...harder." I ordered between breathless moans. He picked up the pace and I had to hold onto him for support, I gripped his shoulders and his hands were just above my shoulders, next to my neck supporting him as he got faster and faster.

When he started to pull out again I flipped us so I was straddling him, his hands flew to my hips and I rested mine on his toned chest. I started moving up and down on him and Chad helped by moving my hips, up and down. I got faster and faster and eventually I let out a small scream and released onto him, I collapsed backwards and Chad began hammering me again. Still riding out my orgasm I screamed and groaned and grabbed pillow, I shoved it between my teeth and let out some more strangled moans. Chad got faster and my screams became more frequent, Chad took the pillow from my mouth and replace it with his. He kissed me and forced his tongue into my mouth. He stroked my tongue with his.

I flipped us again and once again straddled him, his hand found its way between us and he started rubbing me, before I knew it, I released again and whimpered in pleasure. Chad wasn't far behind me, and then he shot his load into me.

I collapsed onto him, still circling my hips slightly. When I came to a halt, I looked up, Chad was extremely sweat, as I'm sure was I. He pulled out of me gently and we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was 9 o'clock that I woke up, I had, had 6 hours of sleep. I lifted my head from Chad's chest and saw that he was still in a peaceful sleep, he wouldn't be like that for long. Today was going to be a struggle for him. I propped myself up on my elbow and felt an all too familiar feeling in my in my stomach.

I raced into the bathroom and sicked up all the food I had eaten last night. When I was finished I looked at myself in the mirror. I was paler than usual and my eyes were a darker brown.

Fantastic.

I was pregnant again.

**HEY! Hope you lot liked it, I'm so glad that I have finished this chapter, I have a really bad case of Writers Block, but hey, I know the PERFECT CURE, you wan'na know? Well then REVIEW AND I'LL GET BETTER! Please, I beg of you! **__

**PLEASE REVIEW, OR NO NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU.**

**HEY GUYS! Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	25. Struggle

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't and I never will own SWAC, shame? I know! **

**Chapter 25****: Struggle**

**Okay, I said that there would be a line of ~~~ in the last chapter, apparently FF doesn't like that, so it didn't work, sorry! But hey! Onto this Chapter, oh and by the way, there aren't many chapters left, **** I know, sad day! **

**I also had at least 1 review telling me that you don't get pregnant that soon, I know, but bearing in mind they are both Vampires, and all will be explained in this chapter. Hopefully, she says.**

Fantastic.

I was pregnant again.

Okay, so I know what you are all thinking, no one gets pregnant like that, well let me tell you something, Vampire has sex with a Vampire that equals female Vampire pregnant instantly! But I still am pregnant for the full nine months, I'll tell Chad soon. **(A/N, I'll explain it more later on, like in next chapters)**

Talking of Chad, he really is going to feel really bad this morning, I pulled my robe off the back of the bathroom door and put it on. I walked back out into the bedroom and had a look at Chad. He was sprawled out on the bed and took up pretty much the whole thing. I walked up to him and gently rocked him. His eyes flew open immediately and he sat up.

"S...Son...Sonny, Sonny?" He slurred, crap this was gonna be one hell of a week.

"Hey Chad, how do you feel?"

"Like complete and utter crap." He answered honestly.

"Yeah, trust me I know how you feel." I said to no one in particular.

"Hmph, so what happened last night then?"

"..."

"Oh my gosh! We had sex, and we are married, an...and..." He fell back onto the bed and feel asleep. From the way he spoke, it was obvious that everything from last night had just come back to him.

I decided on getting him something to drink, I walked into the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cupboard and got a bottle of milk from the fridge, I opened the bottled and poured the white liquid into the glass. I replaced the lid and put it back in the fridge and closed it. I went back upstairs to Chad.

I went in and saw him on the bed moving violently from side to side.

"Chad! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sonny, come here." I went over to him and placed the glass on the bedside table, I put my arms either side of him and straddled him.

"Chad, calm down." He stopped moving and again sat up.

"Sonny, what's wrong with me? And why are you paler than usual?"

"You're a Vampire, and I told you that the first week would be a nightmare, and I'm paler because..." Dang, what should I say, I can't tell him that I'm pregnant just yet. Erm... "I'm hungry, so are you come on let's get some food."

I pulled him from the bed, handed his some shorts and he put them on, we went downstairs slowly as Chad couldn't stand up straight let alone walk. He put a arm around my shoulders and I put one around his waist. We carefully went down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

I helped Chad sit down on one of the bar stools and started to make some pancakes.

"So Sonny, what now?" Came Chad's muffled voice, he had his head resting on the worktop.

"Erm, well, you can't go out and feed on blood for at least two weeks, and you have to stay here for this week, you can't go out. At all." I said sternly.

"Okay." When the pancakes were done I piled them onto a plate and put them in the middle, Chad immediately scoffed them all leaving none for me, then again, I was still full from last night. But I needed something.

Chad would need to eat normally for the next two weeks, then in the following weeks I would have to introduce the blood to him with food, and eventually he would only need to eat twice a week.

"Right, I'm going to have a shower." He stood up and walked off to the bathroom, now that he had eaten something he was a bit stronger. I quickly got myself a small bowl of cereal and ate it. I cleared away the plates and bowls and went to join him in the shower.

"Hey Sonshine."

"Hey Chad." I said and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"So why are you still pale? You had some cereal." How did he know that?

"Chad, how did you know that I had cereal?" I asked, I was truly intrigued. All Vampires can read minds, and all run fast, and not feel pain, their body heat hotter, not get drunk and all that, but there was always one thing that was different. I could change minds. I don't know about Chad, but I know he didn't read my mind because I would be able to feel it.

"I don't know, I just thought of you and this picture of you turned up in my head of you eating cereal." He said.

"Oh, okay then, you think of someone you can see what they are doing."

"Oh, I thought you could do that?"

"No, I can see what they are thinking, not what they are doing."

"Oh. So wait, if I were to think of Tawni, then I would see what she is doing?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I suppose, go for it." I ordered.

His face changed from one of sweetness to one that was concentrating on something. After a little while he turned to look at me.

"She's cooking." He said.

"Oh, cool, come on." We finished in the shower and went downstairs, we sat down on the sofa and Chad wrapped his arms around my waist. I leant my head on his shoulder and we watched the news.

"Sonny, why do I feel fine at the moment?"

"I don't know, but you will feel awful again in about a hour or so." I told him, all this was, was his body getting used to being different, and everyone's went in a different way. I was ill for about 2 weeks, but Chad was only going to be like this for a week. Don't ask me how I know that, I just do.

After an hour and a half, Chad was running around the house extremely fast and knocking a lot of things over, I told him to just go for a run so he got used to it. I just sat on the sofa waiting for him. When he finally came back he collapsed on the sofa next to me.

The rest of the day past without much trouble, unless you count, the smashing of most of the vases and pots and pans everywhere, and most of the cupboards empty from Chad eating everything, then yeah, it was a good day.

At about 11pm Chad staggered up the stairs with my help and he collapsed on the bed, I got changed and followed.

**Okay, I didn't like this chapter, at all, but please review, for me! **** Sorry it was a filler, like I said, bad writers block! And sorry it's kinda short. Don't shoot me.**

**Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	26. This Bloody Hurts!

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't and I never will own SWAC, shame? I know! **

**Chapter 26****: This Bloody Hurts!**

_**Guys, please can you check out my new story, 'Leaving it all Behind' please, and review it? I worked hard on it, and even though I got it from a dream, I have expanded on it and so far I really like it.**_

**Brief Summary of it:**_** Sonny is on holiday with her 'family' when they abandon her and leave her to cope by herself. She bumps into Chad and then... there is a massive twist about halfway through, the twist wasn't in the dream, but I feel like the story needed it!**_

_**Anyway please can you read it and leave your thoughts, like you have done with this one and 'Two Peas in a Pod' and 'Same Difference' Thanks so much, it would mean a lot!**_

**Sorry, again, but this chapter is skipping quite a bit out, otherwise you lot will get bored, so anyway on with the story...**

At about 11pm Chad staggered up the stairs with my help and he collapsed on the bed, I got changed and followed.

We both woke at 2am, Chad was lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. I immediately got up and rushed into the bathroom. I crouched down in front of the toilet and was sick again. I felt Chad's hands brush my hair from my face.

"Sonshine, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, concern flooding thorough his voice.

"Chad, not know I will tell you at the end of the week." I promised.

It was now Friday, and I was going to tell Chad that I was pregnant with his baby, okay, I've only been pregnant for a about a week, but Chad has the right to know, and it is his, anyway.

"Chad, sit down, I have something to tell you." Chad looked at me and plopped onto the couch.

"Is this about you being sick?" He questioned.

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, well then, spit it out."

"Chad, I... I'm. Oh for god sakes Sonny just say it!" I told myself.

"Sonshine?"

"Sorry, Chad yourgoingtobeafather." I said in one big breath.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm pregnant." I said. I waited for it to sink in and then Chad stood up.

He rushed over to me and enveloped me in a hug, I could sense the tears that were falling down his cheeks. He placed a small kiss on my lips and looked into my eyes.

"Happy tears?" I asked.

"Overwhelmed, beyond happy tears." Chad assured me.

"Good."

"I can't believe it, I'm going to be a father, wait, hang on, how do you know? How long have you been pregnant?"

"Since our wedding night." I said.

"But, how do you know, don't you know like a month or so after?" He asked.

"Normally, but as we are Vampires it's different, if a Vampire has sex with a Vampire then you get pregnant first time." I said.

"Well that makes sense, so..."

"So..." I repeated.

"I'm so happy, when is the first ultrasound?"

"When you were watching the TV last night..." I didn't get to finish.

"You went without me!" Chad asked shocked.

"Chad let me finish. Last night I rang the hospital and I have on in 11 weeks."

"Oh, phew." Chad said.

**Sonny is at 12 weeks.**

We sat in the waiting room, waiting for my appointment. Chad squeezed my hand tightly.

"Mrs Cooper?" The doctor came out.

"Come on Chad." I pulled him up and we walked over to the doctor.

"Hello, I'm doctor Phillips and I will help you through your pregnancy." I shook his hand and Chad did afterwards.

We walked into the room and I was directed to lie down on the chair, it reminded me of the dentist. I lifted my shirt up and the doctor squirted some of the gel onto my stomach. I didn't flinch at all. The doctor gave me an odd look.

"Is that not cold?" He asked, crap, I was supposed to gasp, ooh dear.

"Yeah, I was trying to be brave." I giggled slightly, Chad looked at me and knew instantly what was up.

"Anyway." Dr Phillip rolled the wand type thing over my stomach. "Okay, well there you go there is your baby, now by the looks of things, he or she is very healthy at the moment, and nothing looks to be wrong. Congratulations to you both, and I reckon that the due date will be May 15th of 2011." He went on to point out the parts like the head, legs and umbilical cord.

"Okay, thanks Dr Phillips." I was handed a couple of towels to get the gel off my stomach.

"That is okay Chad, now your next appointment will be set for 20 weeks, so I will see then, and if you feel the need to come and see us before then, just drop in."

"Thank you, bye." Chad nodded and shook his hand and we left.

"Wow, now I have a surprise for you." Chad said as we clambered in the car.

We arrived home and Chad hauled me up the steps, he opened the door and ran up the stairs at the end of the hall way. We hurried up and we came to the door on the left hand side of the hall. I have never been allowed in this room and I have a feeling I know what it behind the door. I couldn't get out of Chad by reading his mind because he was always thinking about me of something else.

We stood in front of the door and Chad unlocked it. I held my breath as the door opened and I gasped at what I saw. It was a pale blue room with a beige carpet, in the corner was the cot, it was white with brown and blue spotty covers, there was also a small brown table with a lamp on it, the shade was also brown with blue spots, there was also a chair and the cushions were also brown and blue. **(A/N, on my profile)**

"Oh my gosh, Chad it's perfect." I gushed and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Thought you would like it." He hugged me again and I kissed him with all the energy I could muster.

**Sonny is at 20 weeks. Sorry if it's going fast, I really cannot think of anything to put in between.**

"Mrs Cooper." Doctor Phillips a called again.

I walked up to him and went through the doors.

"Well I see you are starting to show." He pointed out.

"Yes."

"Where is Chad?"

"He is shooting the a episode of Mackenzie Falls."

"Oh right, so how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, Chad is a little unsure about me coming here by myself today. I told him I'll be fine."

"Well let's take a look at the little chappy then, or little girly." I laid down on the bed again, he squirted the gel onto me again and rolled the detector over my tummy.

"Well everything seems to be fine Mrs Cooper, but you feel rather warm, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, I get like this when I'm nervous." I assured him.

"Okay, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"No thank you Dr. Phillips." I said.

"Okay, then, I will see you in 8 weeks, goodbye Mrs Cooper."

"Goodbye."

**Chad's POV**

"Sonny, are you sure you will be fine going to the hospital by yourself?" I asked.

"Yes Chad, I will be fine, now you go make Mackenzie Fall magic." She told me and drove off in the car. I waved to her and she tooted the horn.

There goes my 20 week pregnant wife, wow! I turned and walked into the studio to shoot.

"Chad, how is Sonny is she doing okay?" Tawni came running up to me.

"Yeah she's fine, she has just gone for another ultrasound. She will be back into film later."

"Great, can you believe that this is the last episode of So Random?" Tawni said, she was clearly upset, she has been on the show since she was Zora's age.

"I know, well hey you've been accepted for the remake of Titanic." I nudged her.

"I think Sonny should do it, the role suits her better, why won't she do it?" Tawni huffed.

"Did she not ever tell you?" I asked, she told me about her being on the Titanic when it sunk.

"Tell me what?"

"She was on the ship when it sank, but you can't tell anyone, in case it gets out." I told her.

"Wow, I never knew that, thanks Chad." She skipped of down the halls and I left to go to Mackenzie Falls.

"Hey Chad, how is the preggers wife doing?" The director asked me.

"It's Sonny, and she is pregnant, you know how much I hate the word preggers." I gritted.

"Sorry dude, calm down, right, scene 6 act 2, commence." We got into our spaces and the director called ACTION.

"_Look Portlyn, I really am sorry, but I can't see you anymore." I said as Mackenzie. _

"_Mackenzie, but why?" Portlyn whined._

"_Because..." I looked directly into the camera._

"AND CUT!" Called the director. "Right that is the end of the episode, now can we please to the first, second and 3rd scenes.

We went through the scenes with no trouble, I sensed that Sonny had arrived so I went over to the So Random set. They were going through a scene Sonny was in a fat suit to hide the fact that she was pregnant, the press didn't know yet, and the studio had only known for 3 weeks.

When they finished shooting, Sonny ran up to me.

"Everything is fine and he or she is as healthy as can be." She smiled at me. I kissed her gently.

**Sonny's POV she is at 28 weeks.**

I had another check up today, I have to say these were getting a little boring, they were all the same, yeah the baby's fine, nothing to worry about.

I had one more appointment at 32 weeks and then another at 36.

**I'm just gonna cut to the chase, lol sorry.**

It was a week before my baby was due and I was lounging on the sofa watching old re-runs of Mackenzie Falls and So Random. I could hardly walk my legs were getting so sore, I know I said I couldn't feel pain, and I can't but I do around this time, it tells me that the baby is coming.

Chad was at the studio they were doing the last ever episode to a live audience, he was really nervous he has never performed to an audience like that before. Before I could think of anything else I felt a sharp pain come across me. I screamed and immediately knew that it was contraction, great.

I staggered over to the table and picked up my phone, on the way I had another contraction and I felt my water's break, crap.

I picked up the phone rang Chad. He was probably in the middle of shooting but I didn't care. He answered on the 3 ring.

"Sonny I'm in the middle of filming to a live audience." He sounded annoyed.

"Chad I don't care..." He cut me off.

"Well in that..." I cut him off my screaming again.

"BABY!" I shouted through the phone.

**Chad's POV**

I was really scared at the moment, I was about to go a perform to a live audience I had never done that before.

We went through the first 3 scenes fine, we were now about to shoot the 4th.

"Portlyn don't think about it, please..." I was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Chad no phones whilst we are filming." The director told me.

"Hang on, it's Sonny." I answered the phone.

"Sonny I'm in the middle of filming to a live audience." I told her annoyed.

"Chad I don't care..." I cut her off, how could she say that.

"Well in that..." I was cut off by her screaming.

"BABY!" She screamed at me. I dropped the phone and did the first thing that came to my mind.

"PORTLYN, SHE'S GIVING BIRTH!" I screamed at her. The audience gasped, yeah they didn't know about Sonny being pregnant.

"Well what are you standing here for go and help her." She told me, I had left before she could finish. I raced to my car and called 911.

"Hello 911, what is your emergency?"

"Hey, Chad Dylan Cooper, could you get to my house ASAP, my wife is giving birth, thanks."

"Okay, I'll send them out, do you want her bought to the hospital?"

"Please, I'll be at the hospital is that okay?" I asked.

"Yes that is fine, could you call your wife and tell her what is happing. Goodbye Mr. Cooper." She hung up and I got in the car and drove to the hospital.

When I go there I rang Sonny.

"Hello?" She asked, she was obviously worried.

"Sonshine are you okay, the ambulance is on its way, and they are going to bring you to the hospital, I'm already here. Why don't you sound in pain?"

"Because it doesn't hurt at the moment, it hurts for a bit then my waters broke and I can't feel anything, the perks of being a Vampire eh." She explained.

"Well think yourself lucky, I'll see you soon, I love you." I closed the phone and waited.

**Sonny's POV, Sorry for the constant changes, but you can't be in two places at once.**

Chad had just told me he was at the hospital and the ambulance was coming to get me. No more than a second later the door bell went. I got up to answer it, and faked being in pain.

"Hello Mrs Cooper, come with us, now." I was lifted onto a bed and rolled into the back of the ambulance. Wow that happened fast I didn't process what happened at all.

We were zooming down the highway and in about 5 minutes we arrived at the hospital, the first person I saw was Chad.

"Chad, come with me." I grabbed his hand and he ran alongside the bed with me.

We reached a bright room and my trousers were immediately torn off. I laid back onto the bed and gripped Chad's hand. I screamed for effect and read his mind.

_I thought it didn't hurt?_

_**It doesn't, but if I were quiet the whole time they would think something was up.**_

_Well that makes sense._

_**Yeah, so got any names? **_

_Well I was thinking about Dylan or something like that._

_**No, how about Charlie.**_

_Wait, what if it is a girl._

_**Erm hold that thought. **_I screamed again.

"Well done Mr and Mrs Cooper it's a baby boy." Dr Phillips who delivered the baby told us.

"Aww look isn't he cute." The nurse cooed.

Both Chad and I were crying and Dr Phillips handed me our baby.

"Any names?" He asked.

"Yes, Charlie Ryan Cooper." Both Chad and I said.

**Hey-yo lol, hope you liked it, A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO **_**iloveyou98 **_** who came up with the name for their son, LOVE YOU! Thanks.**

**Now this **_**NOT **_** the end, there are a couple more chapters yet. Please check out my other stories, you won't regret it, okay you might, but please!**

**Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	27. Epilogue: Play Nice

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't and I never will own SWAC, shame? I know! **

**Chapter 27****: Epilogue: Play Nice **

_**Guys, please can you check out my new story, 'Leaving it all Behind' please, and review it? I worked hard on it, and even though I got it from a dream, I have expanded on it and so far I really like it.**_

**Brief Summary of it:**_** Sonny is on holiday with her 'family' when they abandon her and leave her to cope by herself. She bumps into Chad and then... there is a massive twist about halfway through, the twist wasn't in the dream, but I feel like the story needed it!**_

_**Anyway please can you read it and leave your thoughts, like you have done with this one and 'Two Peas in a Pod' and 'Same Difference' Thanks so much, it would mean a lot!**_

**P.S, this is one of I think three epilogues', so it's coming to an end soon. Also this is skipping a bit too, sorry, Charlie is 16 and Nadine is 14.**

"Charlie Ryan Cooper, such a nice name." Tawni cooed.

"So how old is he Sonny?"

"He is two months Nico." Chad answered.

"I asked Sonny."

"Aww he is so sweet, just like his mother." Portlyn said, she messed with his dirty blonde hair. His chocolate brown eyes opened immediately. I ticked his stomach and he giggled.

"Aww, I want one." Grady said, we all looked at him.

"Well, you are." Chloe said.

"WHAT!" We all shouted.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled.

"How long?" Skyler asked.

"'Bout 3 months." Chloe said proudly.

"Well done to the both of you." Both Lucy and I said. Then we laughed.

Everyone was standing around Chad and I with the new addition. Lucy and Skyler who were dating and getting ready to move in together. Portlyn and Devon, who were getting married next year, Tawni and Nico who were also getting married. Connie and Adam who were now married and had their daughter Katherine who was 3 months. And Zora, who wasn't with anyone but was living with Tawni and Nico since her Gran died last week, she still hasn't got over it. Wow a lot can happen in two months.

The only people who weren't there were Mr. Condor and Marshall.

"Can I hold him please Sonny?" Zora asked.

"Sure, here you go." I handed the blue bundle to Zora and sat back down on the sofa.

"So is he, a, you know Vampire?" Devon asked.

"No, not until he is 16." I answered.

"Right." The all chorused.

"But how come neither Mary nor Jake were?" Tawni asked.

"Because the father was human, both parents need to be a Vampire for it to work." I explained.

"Well that makes a whole lot of sense." Lucy said.

"Luce, I thought you knew?" I said, I could've sworn I told her that before.

"Nope, you never said that." She stated and sat on Skylers' lap.

"Oh, well now you know. Come on little one, off to bed." I took Charlie from Zora and took him upstairs. I opened his bedroom door and gingerly placed him in the cot, I kissed his forehead and shut the door.

**Two years later.**

"Charlie, sweetie are you here?" I called out.

"Here I am wummy." He came out of the sitting room sucking his thumb.

"Did you have fun with Auntie Tawni?" I asked. He nodded his little head like it was one of the dogs that the head would wobbled.

Tawni came out of the sitting room with her hands on her bloated stomach.

"Well, can I see her?" Tawni asked.

Chad appeared from behind me holding our 6 week old daughter, she was born almost two months early and had to stay in the hospital until today.

Chad handed her over to Tawni who rocked her back and forth. I smiled and ran to get the camera. I came back and took a picture of her in Tawni's arms.

"So what is her name again?" Tawni asked.

"Nadine Charlotte Cooper."

"Where does the Charlotte come from?" She asked.

"My mum." Chad said.

"Awwww-ARGH!" Tawni screamed, Chad took Nadine off her and Tawni clutched her stomach again.

"Sonny, why does it hurt so much." She whined and slapped me.

"Hey! Now in the car, NOW! Chad stay here and look after Charlie and Nadine, call Nico and tell him what is happening." I lifted Tawni carefully and ran out to the car. I put her in the passenger and jumped in, I floored it all the way to the hospital.

"ARGH!" Tawni screamed again.

"Tawni, Tawni calm down, please." I tried to comfort her.

"Calm down, CLAM DOWN! How the bloody heck am I supposed to calm down! I have a baby trying to come out of me, you're so bloody lucky it doesn't hurt you." She slapped me again and we reached the hospital. I parked up outside the entrance and lifted her from the car.

She screamed again as I carried her into the hospital.

"Hey Tawni is-"

"ARGH, SONNY!"

"Need I say." I told the receptionist.

"Nope." She called one of the doctors and they came rushing out. They took Tawni from me and put her on one of the beds and wheeled her off.

Nico came running through the doors went straight after Tawni.

"I'm coming baby!" He screamed, I followed him and we reached the ward where I was told Tawni was.

"Is she your wife?" The doctor who was standing outside asked.

"Yes she is." Nico panted.

"You may go in, you have to wait." He told us.

I sat down on the seats outside and waited, and waited. I heard the constant high pitched screams coming from Tawni for the next 5 hours. Poor Tawni, at least both Charlie and Nadine were born quickly.

"Mrs Cooper?" A nurse came out.

"Yes." I answered her.

"Tawni is asked for you."

I walked in and saw Tawni lying on the bed, she was covered in sweat and Nico looked in pain. He walked up to me.

"I can't have her squeeze my hand anymore, and it doesn't hurt you." He said.

"Okay Nico." I took Nico's place and Tawni immediately grabbed my hand. She squeezed as hard as she could. My god, she has a hard squeeze.

"Come on Tawni you can do it." I told her.

"1, 2, 3 and PUSH!" The doctor said. Tawni screamed again, she was crying by now and she looked so tired.

"How much longer Doctor?" Nico asked.

"Well the head is almost fully out, so I reckon, well it depends, but about 3 hours or so."

"WHAT!" Tawni screamed and then she screamed again and grasped my hand harder.

"1, 2, 3 and PUSH!" The doctor said again. Tawni let out yet another scream, then she relaxed.

"Can I have a dri-ARGH!" She screamed again as I handed her the glass of water. She took a sip and chucked the rest over her head. Whoa.

"Tawni, why don't you ask for some drugs or something." I asked.

"She doesn't want them." Nico said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She has always been against it, and she won't now." He said.

It went on for a further 6 hours and in that time Tawni had still wouldn't be persuaded to take some drugs. Chad was reading my mind constantly, I was giving him updates on Tawni and what to do with Nadine and Charlie.

4 hours later Tawni whimpered again, she had lost her voice from all the screaming and she was tired and couldn't do anything, her vice like grip on my hand had become loose and she barely squeezed back anymore.

"Right, Tawni one more push and then it'll be over."

"I can't." She rasped.

"Yes you can Tawni, I promise you can."

"No."

"Go one Tawni, 1, 2, 3 push." We told her and with one final push and scratchy scream it was all over. The doctors removed the placenta and the umbilical cord and Tawni's legs collapsed on the bed and she gave up.

"Well congratulations Tawni, it's a girl." I told her. The doctors were cleaning her up at the moment.

"Hmph." She said, Tawni really had given up hope. She fell off into a deep sleep.

Nico was crying tears of joy and was handed the baby. He rocked her gently backwards and forwards until she fell asleep.

"Nico, keep me posted, I'm out." I told him, I gave Tawni a quick kiss on the head and gave her my congrats. I pecked Nico and the baby's' cheek and left.

I jumped in the car and drove home.

"Well?" Chad came running towards me.

"It's a healthy girl and Tawni has given up hope." I said.

"She's not dead!" Chad asked shocked.

"No." I laughed. "She is not dead, she is shattered, she was in labour for fifteen hours Chad. I'm going back tomorrow to see if she is okay." I kissed him gently and went inside.

**Next Day**

I drove to the hospital as fast as I could without breaking the speed limit, I parked the car out front again and went to reception.

"Tawni Harris?" I asked.

"Room 433."

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Go and see for yourself." She smiled at me and I went off to find the room.

"429, 430, 431, 432, ah-ha 433." I opened the door and walked in. I saw on the bed at the end, she was muttering words to the pink bundle in her arms. I smiled and walked over to Nico and her.

"How you doing Tawni?" I asked quietly.

"I've been better, I couldn't have done it without you Sonny. Thanks so much." She smiled warmly at me and continued to whisper to the baby.

"Hey Sonny, you alright?" Nico asked.

"I'm fine thanks, you?"

"I'm a father! Of course I'm fine." He beamed up at me.

"So any names?"

"Rosie Sonny Tammy Harris." Tawni said.

"Aww, you didn't have too." I said and couldn't stop the grin that appeared on my face.

"No, I had to Sonny, I could not have done it without you, you're the best, will you and Chad be her Godparents?" She asked.

I nodded and let some tears fall down my face. Rosie was handed to me and I rocked her and sang gently to her.

**Charlie is 5, Nadine is 3, as is Rosie**

"Giwve me dah dwolly!" Rosie screamed at Nadine. Nadine handed the Barbie over to Rosie and ran over to me.

"Oh sweetie, you okay." I lifted her onto my lap and hugged her to me. She forced her thumb into her mouth and hugged Lamby. The pale pink lamb she was given from Connie, her Grandmother.

"Charlie, can you come here a second?" Chad asked.

Charlie ran over to Chad and they disappeared off upstairs.

"So Sonny, you doing anything for your birthday?" Tawni asked.

"Not that I know off, why?"

"Just wondering." She knew something.

"Ding-Dong."

"I'll get it." Tawni jumped up and ran to get the door.

"Girls eh?" Nico asked, he was sitting across from me in the chair.

"Oi." I scolded.

"I'm ma girl, in't I mummy." Nadine asked.

"Yes sweetie, you are." I smiled down at her and she started drawing more patterns with the finger on my stomach. I giggled and she watched as my tummy moved up and down.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all screamed. Tawni, Lucy, Chloe, Portlyn, Grady, Skyler, Devon, Connie and Adam were all standing in the door way with party hats on and scarf and anything you could think off.

"Grandma ma." Nadine hopped off my lap and ran into Connie's arms.

"Aww." I said.

"Talk about a lot of babies." Nico said.

Livie, who was 5, Chloe and Grady's daughter ran to me and sat on my lap. Connies' son Mark who was now 3 went and turned on the Wii and picked up the steering wheel. Katherine who was 6 just hid behind her, she was very shy.

Portlyn and Devon's 4 year old twins, Sophie and Karyn went over to play with Roise, and Skyler and Lucy's baby boy was in his mother's arms fast asleep. **(A/N, don't think I missed anyone out, but if I did, sorry!)**

Charlie and Chad entered next with a massive birthday cake. I smiled and hugged each of them.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Sonny! Happy Birthday to you."

"Happy Birthday to Mummy!" Charlie said bringing up the rear.

"Aww, I love you guys."

"Right you lot, play nicely whilst we have food." Chad said and lead us into the dining room.

**Charlie is 16 and Nadine is 14, sorry for skipping, I was bored!**

"CHARLIE RYAN COOPER WILL YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Chad screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He grumbled.

"That's what she said." Mumbled Nadine.

"Nadine!" I scolded.

"What?"

"You know perfectly well what." I said.

"No I don't enlighten me?" She teased.

"CHARLIE WILL YOU HURRY UP!" Chad shouted again.

Today was Charlie's day of turning into a Vampire. It was a lot for him to think about, we have never kept any secrets from him or Nadine. They both know about it and they know everything there is to know about it.

"CHARLIE!" Chad shrieked again.

"Chad, calm down, he's a boy, he will be down in a minute, wait, who is going to do it me or you?" I asked.

"You!" Nadine shouted.

"Ha." I said, that meant Chad.

"What! Ugh fine."

"Fine." I said and smirked.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine, now will you stop?" Nadine asked.

"Ah-ha, right then you ready." Chad spoke to Charlie.

"Yup."

**Well you like it? I don't know what to put in the next chapter, please review and tell me! Please *hands out cookie* I finally found the * button on the laptop yay! Lol**

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**

**Please check out my other stories, you won't regret it, okay you might, but please!**

**Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	28. The End is Nigh

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

**Summary:**** I think you guys know the main idea of the story now. All in Sonny's Point of View, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't and I never will own SWAC, shame? I know! **

**Chapter 28****: The End is Nigh**

**This is LAST chapter, and I hate it, I couldn't think of anything at all, so if you think it is crap, blame it on the stupid flowers! There is a reason, if you want to know PM!**

"Yup." Charlie said and entered the sitting room. "Move your legs Naddy." He said to Nadine.

"It's Nadine, and no." She said harshly and focused back on her book.

"Nadine, please can you move your legs?" Charlie asked sweetly.

"Ugh, as it's you." She tucked her legs under her and continued reading her book.

"So Chad, you know what you are doing then?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Chad! We went through this last night for at least 6 hours." I scolded him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Ugh, all you have to do is hold him still whilst the change takes place." I said.

"I know that!" Chad said.

"You just said you didn't! Nadine, never get married, boys aren't worth it." I said.

"I heard that." Chad said as he grabbed Charlie's shoulders. To make the change complete Chad just had to feed Charlie some of his blood. Then Chad had to bite him like I did to him, but it doesn't matter if some of the blood was drunk because Charlie is half Vampire already. It's is very confusing. **(A/N, it's confusing 'cause I can't think of anything!)**

"Right you ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Charlie seemed unworried by the whole thing.

"You sure?" Chad asked.

"Chad, he is, now get on with it." I ordered.

"You absolutely-"

"CHAD!" We all shouted.

"Ugh fine." Chad bit his arm and pushed it towards Charlie. Charlie wrapped his mouth around Chad's arm and sucked.

"Okay, that should be enough, stop Charlie." I said. He took his mouth off Chad's arm and Chad bit into Charlie's neck, it had to be done instantaneously.

After 2 minutes Chad pulled away and like I had 16 years ago he kissed the two holes in Charlie's neck and it was done. Nadine had dropped her book and staring in disgust at what had just happened.

"Whoa." She said slowly.

"Ha, I'm a Vampire, and you're not." Charlie stuck his tongue out and did a happy dance.

"Alright calm down." I said.

**1 year later, Sorry I just cannot think of anything, forgive me please, but I like the next bit!**

"Mum, MUM! MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU?" Nadine came rushing into the sitting room tears rolling down her face.

"Nadine, oh my gosh what's wrong?" I asked and held her to me.

She shook her head into my chest.

"Nadine tell us, what's wrong sweetie?" Chad said and came up next to me.

"You'll be angry with me." She said and more silent tears rolled down her face.

"No we won't honey, I promise, whatever it is."

"So I if smoked."

"We would help you stop." I said. **(DON'T EVER SMOKE, OR DO DRUGS IT'S BAD FOR YOU!)**

"If I were to run away?"

"We would go out and look for you, Nadine what's wrong tell us." Chad urged.

"No, you will be so angry with me." She cried more.

"Nadine, we won't we promise." I said.

"Well, okay then, but you asked me to tell you, Ben broke up with me." She said.

"Why would we be angry at you for that?" Chad asked and came to give her another hug.

"I hadn't finished." She said.

"Well go on." I begged.

"I'm carrying his child." She said and clung tightly to me. Chad went backwards and sat down on the sofa and I just held on to her as tight as I could.

"Oh Nadine, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, I am so sorry." She stressed.

"Yes it bloody well-"

"Chad, shut it!" I warned.

"How far along are you darling?"

"4 months." She sobered.

"That's why you've been wearing all the baggy clothing, isn't it?" Why didn't I just read her mind, ugh Sonny you are so stupid.

"Yes." She sniffed. We sat down on the sofa together.

"Do you want to keep it?" Chad asked.

"Yes and no." She said.

"Why yes?" I asked, right at that moment Charlie walked in.

"What's wrong with you?" He scoffed.

"Charlie, not now." Chad said sternly.

"Because it's mine, and I want to keep it, it's half me, and I would never have an abortion." She said.

"HOLY COW! You're pregnant?" Charlie half screamed.

"Charlie, will you be quiet."

"So you're going to keep him or her then?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"So is that why Ben broke up with you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She sniffed some more.

"Oh honey." I hugged her again.

"Nadine, why didn't you use protection?" Chad questioned.

"We did, the first, second and third, but I think we forgot the 4th time." She said.

"How is that possible, you're 15, and I'm 35, and you've already had sex more times than me!" Chad said.

"Chad!" I yelled. "And technically you're still 19. When we have sex I get pregnant straight away, remember."

"But what if we were to use protection?"

"Then I wouldn't." I said.

"Now you tell me." Chad huffed.

"Eww Mum and Dad, that is disgusting." Both Charlie and Nadine said.

"Nadine, ignore us. Okay, so am I going to have to take you to the doctors?" I asked.

"Please." She nodded.

**5 months later.**

"Congratulations Miss Cooper, it's a baby girl." Doctor Phillips said. Yes he is still working here.

"Thanks." Nadine said.

"Well done baby girl." Chad said and kissed her forehead.

"Here you go." Dr. Phillips handed Nadine her daughter.

"I'm a granddad." Chad said shocked. "I'm 19 for heaven sakes."

"Chad calm down you are 35." I told him.

"I know, but I look 19." He said.

"Chad the doctors don't know that, to them you look 35 because they don't know that you are a Vampire."

"That's new, I haven't heard that one before." He said.

"That's because you never asked." **(and because I just thought of it)**

"What are you going to call her baby girl?" Chad asked.

"Keara Olivia Cooper." She said and kissed the baby. **(All for one! Mini, lol thanks)**

"That's a lovely name darling." I said.

**2 years later, sorry for skipping, I just want to finish it!**

"Keara, come on darling, we are going to have a photo together." Nadine called for her daughter.

"I'm coming Mummy." She called and ran into Nadine's arms.

"Right is everyone here?" The photographer asked.

"Yep!" We all called, Nadine and Keara, Charlie and his fiancée Jasmine, Tawni, Nico, and their daughter Rosie and their 7 year old son Alex, Grady and Chloe and Livie, Portlyn and Devon with the twins Sophie and Karyn. **(Karen) **Skyler and Lucy and their son Daniel. Connie and Adam with Katherine and Mark, and finally Chad and I. **(Once again, I think I got everyone, if I didn't sorry)**

"Right, everybody say cheese." The photographer told us.

"CHEESE!" We all shouted at the same time.

Click, Flash.

**Sorry for the rubbishy short last chapter, and the ending, but I liked it.**

**Well you like it Please review and tell me! Please *hands out cookie* I finally found the * button on the laptop yay! Lol**

**Now if you lot want a sequel, you will have to give me idea, I can't think of anything, but if there is, you will have to wait until I finish my other 3 stories, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT, and review!**

**Also I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has: Reviewed, Favourite, Alerted and just read it, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**

**Please check out my other stories, you won't regret it, okay you might, but please!**

**Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


	29. Thank You! and Sequel info

**Sonny with a Chance of being a Vampire **

Hello everyone, sorry this is not a chapter. I'm just putting this here as a **thank you** to **EVERYONE** who favourited, reviewed, alerted and just simply read it!

And this was my **first FF story, so if it sucked, I'm sorry!** And I know there were **A LOT** of mistakes and typos, but I will changed them. Eventually. And I am also **VERY** sorry that it was **rushed at the end**, but I re-wrote from chapter 11 to the end all over again, and I had really bad writers block, once again **sorry**.

Now, _a lot_ of you have asked for a sequel, there shall be such a thing! It will be entitled _**A Vampires' Scrapbook.**_Don't ask how I came up with the name, I don't know.

Anyway, each chapter will be a _one-shot_, I'm not sure how long or short it will be, but could you **please review** and say the things you would like to see, E.G Chad's first time drinking blood. I will put a 'this or that' at the end, and I will for this one as well. So could you all please read and review when I put it up.

_It may not be until November_, I have started school now and it is **(Quoting my Dad)** 'A very_ important_ year, this is your **last year** of compulsory school, you are _not _to mess around on the laptop, I want you **using it only** for school work' and then a whole bunch of other crap! So if the update on** ALL** my stories are slower than they already are, _**I AM SORRY!**_ But check 'em out, please

_**Leaving it all Behind:**___Sonny is abandoned by the ones who love her, she is forced to change her life. And how does Chad Dylan Cooper help her out? I got the idea from a dream and so far it is my favourite story to write! _(Rated T, In-Progress)_

_**Same Difference:**_Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, there are already stories out there about Chad and Sonny being, Christopher Wilde/ Demi Lovato. Mine is, I hope, very different from them. Chad is also Christopher Wilde and Sonny is Demi Lovato. They have to keep their other lives a secret from everyone else, but will they? Channy! I know there are quite a few stories like this out there, but I haven't yet come across one with both of them being the other half. _(Rated T, In-Progress)_

_**Two Peas in a Pod**__: _ Once again there is at least 1 story like this out there, but none of them have Sonny and Chad meeting in the way I wanted them too, so I did one myself. (No offence) Chad and Sonny both lived in Wisconsin before they got their parts on MF and SR, so... _(Rated T, In-Progress)_

**And then my one-shots:**

_**11 Red Roses:**___Chad wants to give Sonny something, but what? And how does Tawni help? _(Rated T, Complete)_

_**Bubbles:**___Chad and Sonny have some fun after baking cookies *Wink wink* _(Rated M, Complete)_

_**Comforting Chad:**___Chad sees Sonny crying what will he do? _(Rated K, Complete)_

So anyway, **THANK YOU ALL** for reviewing and all that Jazz. So the big question:

A: Will you read the sequel to this,** AND** review it?

B: Chad's first time drinking blood or turning Nadine into a Vampire?

Review and tell me, please!

**Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


End file.
